The Fox and the Hound
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto find a new sensei after Kakashi refuses to train him for the chunin exams
1. Chapter 1

This is a challenge by dracohalo117

I DON'T OWN Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

Chapter 1 Denial and new sensei

It was right after the first round of chunin exams a blond orange wearing boy was walking to the hospital and saw the person he was looking for a silver haired man with his headband on his left eye and a mask over his mouth.

"Kakashi-sensei can you train me for the finals?" asked the blond ninja.

The man turns his head lazily reading his porn "sorry Naruto; I am training Sasuke for the finals because he is fighting a dangerous enemy who will kill him," said the copy ninja.

Naruto looked shocked and betrayed "can you give at least a scroll on a jutsu or some way to better myself?" asked the genin.

The man shakes his head nope because Sasuke needs it more and has a better chance of victory and making chunin," stated Kakashi.

Naruto started to shake and clenches his fists "fine don't train me you favoritism playing sensei" he said with venom as he walks out.

Hana was wondering around the village and came to the edge of a training ground when she heard grunting

"Wonder who that is?" she thought as she walk to the training ground. She hide herself in the trees and was surprise to see Naruto training by boxing a tree his hands already bloody from the impact.

Hana continued to watch "I can tell he has something to prove but what?" she thought. Naruto finished punching the tree and then form a ram seal "Shadow clone jutsu," he shouted a thirty clone surround him.

Hana's interest peaked at this new development "thirty clones and not even tired from performing a B rank kinjutsu," she thought as she saw the clone attack the original.

Hana kept watch in amazement as Naruto takes a beating but was still fighting. Hana looked on "this is kid could be a power horse easily.

Naruto finished the clones but passed out from the strain. Hana appear next to his body and checked him over "beside the injuries he just tired and malnourished," she thought as she start to heal some of his injuries.

She was ready to grab him until his hand caught her wrist catching her off guard "who are you?" he asked cautiously as his eyes open slowly.

Hana was shocked "my name is Inuzuka Hana," she said as Naruto grunted.

"Relation to Kiba?" he asked'

He is my brother," she answered

Can I get you name?" she asked politely

Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto

She thinks for a moment "Naruto, Naruto wait did you beat my brother in the chunin exams?"

"Yes I beat him," said Naruto

"Can you let go of my wrist? I won't hurt you," she said.

Naruto reluctantly let go and sat up "can you tell me why I am not hurting as much Hana-san?" asked Naruto.

Hana smiled "I was able to heal some of your wounds and I must say I am impressed by your endurance to take any type of punishment and keep fighting," she said

Naruto looked at her "I have to go and get ready for more training," he said as he got up.

Hana frowned "no you don't'; I am going to heal you first so you don't die from chakra depletion," she stated.

Naruto snorts "why do you care?" he asked causing Hana mouth to open in shock "what do you mean; it's because I am a medic I can't watch someone die in front of me," she yelled.

Very well, if you don't mind," said Naruto as he lies down. Hana's hand glow green and put it over Naruto injuries and they slowly heals.

Naruto gets up "thanks I have to train," he said.

Hana stood up "don't you have a sensei who can teach you?" she asked

Naruto snorts "my sensei rather play favorites with the Sasuke-teme," he said

Hana looks at him curiously "who's your sensei?" she asked

Hatake Kakashi," said Naruto

"How about a wager," said Hana

Naruto looked at her "what do you mean?" he asked.

Hana sighed "one on one; if you manage to land one clean hit on me I will train you for the exams if you fail you must clean the whole Inuzuka kennel," she said

Naruto smiled "I accept; I need a teacher anyway so how long should we fight?" he asked

Hana smiled "two hours and I won't use my partners okay?" she asked as she and Naruto get into a stance.

Hana frowned "wait who taught you that stance?" she asked.

Naruto was confuse "I was able to mimic Kiba's stance a little," he said making Hana smiles "you might be a genius to copy a clan stance," she said as Naruto eyes widen "sorry I didn't know," he said franticly.

Hana laugh "it all right, it's interesting that you can mimic a stance this close with a few mistake," she said as she got into the same stance but with fewer openings.

Naruto shifted his stance to match Hana's to her amazement "interesting it has fewer opening, but I can help him develop his own stance based of ours with mother approval," she thought.

They both charged each other

Naruto punch but was blocked Hana swept him off his feet but Naruto flipped backwards before he hit the ground "shadow clone jutsu, " said as three clone surround Hana and charged. Hana was able to take out the three and went for the real Naruto. Naruto grabbed a kunai and charged her. Hana parried Naruto's consecutive attacks but was tiring.

"His stamina is amazing," she thought as Naruto punched her in the chest but was blocked. Hana slash Naruto with her claws but Naruto manage to dodge.

Naruto makes ten more clones and send them against Hana. Hana was starting to struggle to keep a defense as she ripped through the clones but Naruto got in her guard and punched her in the chest knocking her back.

Hana got up "well done, I didn't think you would actually be able to hit me," she said.

"As promised I will train you for the exam," she said.

Naruto smiled "hai thank you sensei; were should we meet?"

"Meet me back here a six am, I need to go get some stuff for your training," she said as Naruto nods and walks out.

At the Inuzuka clan compound Hana walked in and was greeted by a feral looking woman with fang and wild brown hair "Hana why are you late? Your sift at the hospital was over four hours ago," she asked.

"Sorry when I was there I overheard a sensei refuse his student training in favor of another," stated Hana with an edge making Tsume raise an eyebrow.

"Who was the sensei and student?" asked the older woman. Hana gulped "the sensei was Hatake Kakashi and the student was Uzumaki Naruto," she said causing Tsume eyes to widen then narrowed "explain why this caused you to be late," she demanded.

Well when I saw this I talked to Kakashi and he said some unkind thing about his student; I then went to talk to Kiba and he said that Naruto won partial by luck and skill on the rest," she said.

Tsume motioned her to continue "I walked to a training area and saw Naruto training first by punching the tree then sparring with shadow clones, I think he has untapped potential and is waiting for the right teacher," she said

Tsume smiled "let me guess you want to train him for the finals correct?" she asked

Hana bowed her head "Hai mother," she responded.

"Very well you have my permission under one condition he will only be allowed to learn clan jutsu if he can beat you one on one with me watching," said the clan matriarch

Hana raised her head "Hai," she said as she goes to bed.

Tsume walks to her study and take out a piece of paper on her desk is the picture of the fourth and a red haired woman "I hope I am making the right decision Minato; Kushina. The civilian counsel might have forbidden me from adapting him but he will be trained," she thought as she starts to write on the paper.

Next day 6 am at training ground Hana walked up with and bag on her shoulders and she saw Naruto training with shadow clones.

"Naruto come here I got something for you," said Hana as she put her bag down. Naruto walks up "what is it sensei?" asked Naruto smiling.

Hana takes out four bands "these are weight bands; put them on your legs and arms, the weight will increase ten pound for every percent of chakra you put into them try it," she said.

Naruto took the bands and put them on "how much chakra should I put?" asked Naruto.

Put about four percent of you chakra in to each bands," she said making each weight about forty pounds," said Hana as Naruto put the required amount in the bands and he crouches suddenly "heavy," he said.

Hana smiles "very good walk or run ten lap around the field just to get used to the bands," she order as Naruto started to walk around then started to speed up.

Naruto finished ten laps in twenty and walked over to his temporary sensei.

"Naruto now we're going to do some chakra control exercise; tell me what you have done," she said

"Well Kakashi-sensei taught us the tree walking and Iruka-sensei tried to teach me the leaf exercise but that was all. Hana listened and became angrier because of Kakashi inability to teach all his students.

Hana let go of the killer intent that she was unleashing "Naruto we're are going to work on water walking; it will help your control drastically," she said

Hana walked to the lake and walked on top "first focus chakra in your feet but the trick is to change the chakra constantly because unlike trees the water moves a little so you have to take that into account.

Naruto focus chakra into his foot and walked forward to the water about one step loses control. He continues to try but he gets nowhere around the tenth attempt Hana motions him to stop "Naruto you did not get very far do you know why?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her "well I have been feeling like something is blocking my chakra even when I was fighting your brother," he said. Hana eyes narrowed "you should have told me sooner," she said.

"Sorry sensei," he said looked down in shame as Hana walk next to him.

"Let's see Hokage-sama he might know what is going on," she said as she grabs on to him and shunshins outside the Hokage building and the two walk in.

Naruto is glared at by the secretary "that loser and demon spawn isn't allowed here," she said as Naruto puts his head down.

Hana growls "you better watch your tongue miss because he has more courage and heart then you do," she said.

Making the woman back up by the killer intent "let's go Naruto, we have to talk to Lord Hokage," she said as she opens the door.

Inside the office Sarutobi, the Third Hokage is reading a letter. He has a goatee and a red robe, behind his chair is his red hat with the kanji for fire.

He looks up "Hana, Naruto I thought you would stop by soon, Tsume wrote a letter telling me what occurred and I am glad that Naruto found someone to teach him," stated the leader.

Now what can I do for you?" he asked as Hana stepped up "Hokage-sama I was teaching Naruto water walking but something is blocking his chakra can you take a look?" she asked.

The Hokage nods "Naruto channel some chakra," he said.

Naruto channels chakra and the seal on his stomach appears "I see it's a chakra blocker called five pronged seal," said the old man.

Hana looks on as Sarutobi's five fingers blaze with chakra "this will hurt a little Naruto but we have release your chakra for your training," he said as he slams his fingers into Naruto chest getting rid of the seal. Naruto falls to the ground in pain as Hana rushes up to him helping him up "how are you feeling Naruto?" she asked worried.

Naruto smiles "great sensei, I think I can try water walking again," he said as Hana smiles.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The two find themselves at the pond as Naruto continues his training. Hana looked on with pride as her student finally finishes the water walking "well done Naruto," she said.

I homework for you; I want you to go the library and get a book on katas," she said.

"I can't they won't let me in; the attendant threatens to call Anbu if I go in," he said

Hana growls but calms herself "I will go with you and I will make sure you are allowed in," said the Inuzuka.

Naruto smiles "thank you for everything sensei," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Naruto and Hana went to the library but was stopped by the attendant "that thing is not allowed in here," growled the clerk.

Hana turned to the woman "you will let my student go in or I will let you explain to Lord Hokage about denying a shinobi entrance to the material," she said with a glare.

"Enjoy your stay," said the woman forcefully as Hana smiles and walks away.

Naruto grabs several books on Taijutsu and control exercises and checks them out "Now Naruto I want study the Taijutsu book see if you can find a stance that suits you; then we will go from there," said Hana.

Hai sensei," he said

Naruto was reading the book as he practiced the styles to get a feel for them.

"None of them suit me," he thought as looks for another one.

"Maelstrom Fist," he thought

"Might as well," he thought as he got in the beginners stance and smile "much easier and it feels right," said Naruto as he tries the Katas

Naruto succeeds and goes to the exercises for chakra control.

I guess I can try this one," he thought as he takes out a kunai and places it on his palm and tries to make it float.

Hana walks up "so did you find a style Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto smiled "yup it is the maelstrom fist," he said.

I see you working on the advance chakra control," she said

Yeah but it is hard to do it," he said

"Well you are on the advanced so of course it will be hard," she said.

Naruto continues the exercise and finally finishes it by keeping the kunai floating for ten minutes "well done; that is enough for today," she said

Naruto smiles "thank you sensei," he said

End

This is a Hana and Naruto pairing; this was a challenge I was given so let me know what you think.


	2. The training and meeting Tsume

I DON'T OWN Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up the next morning and smiled "I got a sensei," he said as he got up and got his clothes on. He headed out the door and to the training ground where he saw Hana "Hana-Sensei," he said.

"Good morning Naruto; let us begin by finding out you affinity," said Hana as she takes out a piece of paper.

"Now puts some chakra into it," Hana said.

Naruto did as instructed and the paper split in have and got soggy "so you have wind but you also can use water," said Hana.

"Luckily I am a water user but I only know one wind in the Konoha," she said

"The jutsu I am going to show you is a D rank jutsu "it is known as Water Style: Water Shotgun," said Hana as she show Naruto the hand seals "water Style: Water Shotgun," she said as a water beam appears but splits in to five small ball hitting the tree making it splinter.

"Go ahead try it," she said.

Naruto goes through hand seal "Water Style: Water Shotgun," said Naruto as he does the same but it only splits into two water balls with not as much for in them.

Naruto puts his head down "that was a very good first try," said Hana.

"Now try to use a little more chakra to spread it more," she said.

Naruto does it a few more time getting better with ever try.

"Alright were going to see how good you are with the style you in Taijutsu," said Hana.

Naruto get into the Maelstrom Fist and charges his sensei. Hana was very surprised "he is advancing very well; those academy reports must have been biased or they did not teach him anything.

Hana was sweating "man I might need my partner at this rate of his improvement," she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

At the office Jiraiya was pissed "why did Danzo and the elders tell me my godson was dead," shouted a pissed off Sannin.

"I didn't know they did that; I tried to tell that Naruto was alive though messages but someone intercepted it," said the aged the leader.

"Who is training him?" asked the Sannin

"Hana Inuzuka because his real teacher is not and refuses to," said the Hokage

"Who was his jounin sensei?" asked Jiraiya.

"Kakashi; but he is busy training the Uchiha too even look in Naruto direction," said the Hokage

"I am going to see my godson and hope he forgives me," said the Sannin.

The white haired Sannin disappears in a Shunshin.

Hana and Naruto where sparring when she sniffed the air "hold on Naruto; I smell you," said Hana as the Sannin walks out "I need to speak to both of you," he said seriously.

"Yes Lord Jiraiya," said Hana.

The Sannin got on his knees "Naruto; I would understand if you hate me but I want to tell you I wanted to be there for you cause I was supposed to be you godfather," said the Sannin making Naruto growl.

"I was told you died in the Kyuubi attack by the elders. I was ready kill them and the Hokage told me he tried to reach me but someone intercepted the messaged. The elders did not want me to be with you and give you guidance; I would understand if can't forgive me but at least let help train you with your real sensei permission," said Jiraiya.

"Hatake won't train him," said Hana

"He lost that right the moment he turned Naruto away. I am talking about the sensei that is willing to train him," said the Sannin.

"Naruto work on the kunai balancing exercise," said Hana

"I will be back I need to talk to Jiraiya-sama," she said as Hana and the Sannin disappear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hana looks around "no one is here," she said.

"I would like to train Naruto two weeks before the chunin exam so you have two week before they begin," said Jiraiya

"That seems fair," said Hana

"Now last thing; do you know the shadow clones special ability to transfer knowledge to the user?" asked the Sannin

Hana eyes widen "I didn't know," she said

"I am not surprised; you have to be jounin to have that knowledge; but if it will help Naruto I will give it to you to speed his training since he has the capacity to use it," said the Sannin.

"He can get more training in a shorter amount of time," said Hana realizing what this mean.

"Naruto should have the final say if he wants me to train him," said Jiraiya.

Hana nodded her head "I will ask him; meet in two weeks at our training ground," she said.

Jiraiya acknowledges it with a nod and disappears. Hana walks head back to where Naruto to see him doing water walking and Kunai balancing.

"Naruto come here really quick," said Hana.

Naruto walks up "what do you think of Jiraiya?" asked Hana.

"I will forgive him a little since he was tricked but he should have double checked," said Naruto.

"He has offered to train you two week before the finals and I think you can learn a lot from him," said the Inuzuka.

"Thank you sensei; I think I will take him on his offer but first we have a spar to finish," he said as Hana got a feral grin "alright Naruto give me your best but first I will have my partners with me," she said as the three huskies walk up.

The two charge forward with Hana dominating for the most port of the fight with Naruto knocking out two of the nin-kin before being sent back by Hana.

Both have torn cloths as Hana smile "well done let go to the compound I will cook you something for your hard work," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hana shunshined to the Inuzuka compound and see Tsume there "Hana I see you brought your student over," said the Matriarch.

Naruto bow "It good to meet you Tsume-san," said Naruto.

"I see my daughter has installed manners in you Naruto-san," said a grinning Tsume.

"So what do you need Hana?" asked Tsume.

"Naruto been working hard and I thought he might need some nourishment," she said.

She get to her mother; we need to talk mother about Naruto," she whispered.

"Naruto-san why come into the training field behind train with Kiba who is training so he can get better," said Tsume.

"Thank you Tsume-sama," he said

She smiles "please call me Tsume and you are welcome anytime here," she said with a smile.

Naruto smiles "thank you for the invite Tsume," said Naruto.

"Hana you wanted to talk to me?" asked the clan head.

"I want to say that Naruto is extremely malnourished; that is one reason brought him over so he can got food in his stomach," said Hana.

"I thought as much because only one place would serve him and that is the ramen stand," said Tsume

"I have an idea," said Tsume," as she tell Hana her idea.

"Is it possible," Hana asked.

"I am clan head and no one hates the boy in the clan; most have saved on several occasions for beating and attacks," said Tsume.

"Why do they hate him?" asked Hana.

"I am sorry it a secret that will incur the death penalty if I tell," Tsume explained.

"Ask Naruto he and the Hokage is the only one who can tell you," said the clan head.

I will," said Hana

"Please just ask but don't push it," said Tsume.

Understood," said Hana

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was currently fighting Kiba "I got to thank you sister for helping me train," said Naruto as he caught a punch from Kiba.

"She is kind those who need it the most," said Kiba as he lands a punch on Naruto arms.

"Is Akumaru okay?" asked Naruto

"He is fine just still rest after our match; thank for asking," said Kiba as he is punched in the chest.

"Nice punch," said Tsume as she watch them spar.

"Lunch is ready," she said as both Genin walk inside.

Naruto was amazed at the food laid on the table salad and the rest is meat.

"Naruto I have proposition for you," said Tsume.

"What is it Tsume-san?" asked Naruto.

"I would like to make you an honorary member of our clan; that way you will be protected from the civilian council," said Tsume.

"I would love to be a member but how do make me a member," asked Naruto.

Simple just agree and I write you as a member and you will be able to visit and live here if you want," said Tsume.

Naruto was shocked "I thank you," said the blond as he was crying.

"Why are you crying Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"He has never had a family in his life and he is always wanted one; this is as close I can give him a family," said Tsume sadly.

Naruto finished eating and was about to leave "Naruto it's dark sleep in the compound for tonight," said Tsume.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"I will give you some sheets," said Tsume.

"I accept," said Naruto with a bow.

Late at night Naruto woke up "can't sleep for some reason," said Naruto as he walks out of the guest room.

Tsume hear a shuffling of feat "Kuromaru who is up?" asked the clan head.

"It's your guest; young Uzumaki," said the wolf.

"He must not be able to sleep," she said.

"You want me to help him?" asked Kuromaru.

"I will help but I might need your help; I don't think he trust me too much just a little," said the matriarch.

"Not surprising from what happened to the boy," said the wolf.

"Let's talk to him," said Tsume.

The two got up and went to Naruto who was training in the back "that is a lot of clones," said Tsume causing Naruto to turn around.

"Sorry for waking you Tsume-san; I will leave so you can sleep," said Naruto.

Stay where you are Naruto you did nothing wrong," said Tsume with a concerned look.

Kuromaru walks up to Naruto a lays down. Naruto looks at the wolf and a shocked Tsume "Naruto pet him; he is giving you a chance," said Tsume

Naruto slowly pets the wolf behind the ear "he is good," thought the wolf.

Tsume walks up to Naruto "can't sleep?" asked Tsume

"I rarely sleep due to the attempts to break in to my apartment and attacking; sorry if I woke you," said Naruto.

Kuromaru looks up "young Uzumaki you have nothing to fear from us we will protect you," said the wolf.

"I guess your nin-ken can correct?" asked Naruto.

"You don't seem surprised," said the Matriarch.

"Hana told me about so I was prepared but was slightly surprised at him speaking still," said Naruto

"Hana told me about your clan and is offering to help take care of Nin-ken when they get injured with some medical ninjutsu," said Naruto

"How far are you at that?" said Tsume.

"My chakra can't be used due to the fox; it is poisonous to everything but me," said Naruto.

"However she teaching mend wound without chakra and battle field first aid," said Naruto.

"I would love to talk if you can't sleep," said Tsume.

I am fine," said Naruto.

"How about this a small spar to see where you are," said Tsume

"And I will not use my nin-ken," she said.

"I guess I can but you should get some sleep Tsume-san," said Naruto

She looks amused "I am curious at what my daughter has taught you," she said as she gets into a stance.

The two rush each other and start their spar. The battle was brutal for both as they both cam with Naruto on top of Kuromaru and Tsume is walking next to her dog with a few cuts.

"She has taught him well to fight me for about twenty minutes in just Taijutsu even thought he is a Genin," she thought.

"Take him to the guest room and I will be up bandage his wounds," she said.

The wolf carries Naruto back to his room and Tsume gets some medical supplies from the cabinet and walks back to his room and start to cover his wound with gauze and bandages.

Naruto wakes up next morning and flinch from the pain "I have much to learn; that was a fun battle even though one sided for the majority of it," he thought.

He walks down and sees Hana sipping coffee "don't you injuries will get you out of training," she said.

"I guess Tsume told you?" he asked.

"I did but you put up quite a fight said the clan head as she walks down with a few bandages covering some of her wound.

"That was a work out despite you losing my daughter has trained you well," said Tsume

"Thank you for the spar," said Naruto

"Anytime," said Tsume.

Hana gets up "Naruto let go train on you Taijutsu so you can beat me and my mom," said Hana as the two walk out.

A/N: Alight Naruto is a part time member of the clan so he can live at the compound. Next will be Naruto moving in to the compound and some train with Hana and beginning with train with Jiraiya.

I am 5going to have Naruto summoning; but I need to know what else Jiraiya should teach him. I am going have Naruto be taught properly by the Sannin like he should have been.

The choices are the Rasengan or Sage mode. So fire me a review letting me know what you think it should only two week that he can learn a jutsu he will learn the summoning and one more of the two. I will bash Kakashi slightly but it might increase as well as Sasuke bashing. I might Sakura but on the fence about that. So it will be those two or the team bashing let me know as well. Kiba is going to paired with Hinata and Naruto is getting Hana. 

See yeah


	3. The finals and invasion

I DON'T OWN Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The finals and invasion

It has been two weeks since Naruto was trained by Hana and he learned how to fight and used several water Justus. Hana was standing in front of her student "Naruto you did great but now I am having Jiraiya teach you like we agreed," said Hana.

Naruto bow "thank you sensei," said Naruto sobbing out of happiness.

The Sannin appears "Naruto I want to teach you two things that will come in handy," said Jiraiya.

"Thank you Hana-san for giving him more than a sensei," said Jiraiya.

"Naruto we are going to a different training ground that is more private," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two disappeared and reappeared in the Sannin training ground behind the Hokage tower. "Alright first I want you to sign a summoning contract for my summoning," said Jiraiya as he took off the Giant scroll.

"Use blood to make it official then do these hand signs; Summoning Jutsu," said Jiraiya as he slams his hands down and a small toad appears.

Naruto eyes widen "cool," he said as he writes his names and goes through hand seals "summoning jutsu," said Naruto as a small green toad appears with a bread and cap "he summoned Fukusaku," said Jiraiya.

"How did I get summoned Jiraiya-chan why did you summon me," asked the toad.

"I did not summon you Fukusaku-sama," said the Sannin.

"Then who Jiraiya-chan?" he asked.

"I did; Naruto Uzumaki," said the blond bowing to the summon.

"Is this your first try you tadpole?" asked Fukusaku.

"Yes; it is," said Naruto

The toad gives out a chuckle "impressive; it take great control to summon me on you first try," he said.

"I will let the other know that you are the new summoner and have passed the test; if that is all I will take my leave," said the toad as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya gets beside Naruto "very nice; let us have you summon a com bat toad," said Jiraiya.

"Any advice on how much chakra to put in?" asked Naruto.

"Just a little more to summon one of the combat toads," said Jiraiya.

Naruto goes through hand seal "summoning Jutsu," he said as a Giant Toad with a sword appears.

"How the hell did he summon Gamabunta," shouted Jiraiya.

"Alright who summoned me; is it the new guy?" asked Gamabunta.

"Naruto Shunshin on his nose from his head "can I ask your name great toad," said Naruto trying to be respectful.

"I like you kid; name is Gamabunta," said the toad.

"I would like to call you if allow me," said Naruto.

"You already passed the test from Fukusaku so you are my minion" said the toad.

Thank Gamabunta-sama,' said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto trained for two week with Jiraiya until the finals "alright try to keep the two jutsu I taught you hidden till you need it," said the Sannin.

"Yes Ero-Sannin," said Naruto making Jiraiya grumble.

Knock them dead kid," said Jiraiya.

Naruto shunshins to the middle of the arena facing his opponent Neji Hyuga.

"You have something to say," said the Hyuga prodigy.

"I do; fate is bull shit; it is just an excuse for those who can't change their situation," said Naruto.

"You have said you peace but a loser is always a loser and fate has made me winner," said Neji

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

In the stands Sakura was talking "Naruto-baka won't win; he probably didn't do an training," she screeched.

Hana growled "listen here pinky; because you sensei decided to train you Uchiha instead of all three of you I trained Naruto with another ninja and is one of the best anyone can ask for," said Hana.

"Yeah you're just saying that cause you feel sorry for the Baka," said the pink haired girl.

Hana growl but calmed herself "believe what you will; you give kunoichi a bad name," said the Inuzuka.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The jounin in the middle with his senbons in his mouth had his hands up "Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga begin," said the jounin.

Naruto took out some pellets and throw them on the ground making smoke appear "now lets us see," said Naruto.

"Fight me cowered," shouted the Hyuga.

"You are not worth my best unless you can deny fate decrees everything," said Naruto.

Neji charges forward in to the smoke screen only to catch some kunais.

"Water Style: Water Shotgun," said Naruto as he fires the water attack at Neji but splits into 10 water balls as Neji start to rotate nullifying the attack "so that the Kaiten of the Hyuga; you are truly skilled to know a move only taught by the main branch," said Naruto.

The Hyuga eyes widen "how do you know of the branches," said Neji.

"Simple I had to study my opponents including history and past and move set," said Naruto.

"However I see you have less chakra then me so I have to make you run out of steam before me," said Naruto as he throws out some shurikens forcing Neji to use his ultimate defense.

In the shadows a clone throws a shuriken as Neji turns slightly and catches it "I see so the all see eyes does have a weakness with for novice Hyuga," said Naruto.

Naruto throws down another smoke pellet "I know your blind spot by the way you move to avoid my clone," whispered Naruto.

Neji eyes widen as he gets into a stance "you in strike range," said the Hyuga.

"Palm strike 2 palm, 4palm, 8palms, 16, 32 palm, eight trigram 64 palms," said the genius as he hits Naruto sending him back.

"Call the match he won't get up," said Neji.

"You are so sure you have beaten me," said Naruto as a blur orb in seen in his hand "Rasengan," said Naruto as he slams the weakened version into Neji sending him back into the wall.

The proctor checks Neji "winner is Naruto Uzumaki; Neji is knocked out," said the proctor.

The crowed was stunned but started to clap as the as several proctor were talking "he is definitely chunin by the way he analyzed the his opponent," said one of them.

Naruto walked back to the stands where Hana was sitting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the stands Sarutobi was sitting next to a blue rode person "impressive Genin Lord Hokage," said the man

Thank you but the praise should to his sensei's Lord Kazekage," said the leafs leader.

"Sir Sasuke Uchiha is not here," said one of The Hokage's guard.

"I see tell Genma that he is disqualified," said Sarutobi.

"Everyone in the stand will be disappointed since they wanted to see this fight," said the Kazekage.\

"So it is you," thought the Hokage.

"If he can't make on time to his match; he can't be trusted to be on time with a mission," said the Third Hokage.

"Sasuke is disqualified for being late," said the village leaders.

The guard whispers to Genma "Sasuke has been disqualified for being late," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crowed boos "you can't do that to Sasuke-kun," shouted Sakura.

"He is late so that show he doesn't have the maturity to be chunin," said Hana.

"What would you know you bitch," said the pink haired girl.

Hana growls "I recommend you take that back Haruno," said Naruto as he unleashed his killer intent on the girl.

"A least she is stronger and has higher in rank," said Naruto.

Let's head back to the Inuzuka box and chill," said Naruto as he takes Hana away from a potential fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next match is Kankuro vs. Shino "Proctor I forfeit the match," said the puppet master ninja.

"Shino wins," said Genma.

Next is Shikamaru vs. Temari," said the proctor

The fight is the same as show.

Next match of the semi finals Gaara vs. Naruto Uzumaki," said Genma

Naruto eyes narrow and he shunshins to the arena with Gaara appearing in a sand Shunshin.

"Mother wants your blood," said Gaara with a crazed look.

Begin," said Genma

A swirl of leaf appears and Sasuke and Kakashi appear in the arena "are we late?" asked the jounin.

"You student has been disqualified; please leave," said Genma making both of their eyes widen.

"You can't disqualify I am Uchiha," said Sasuke.

"No one cares; you are late and we can't trust you to be on time to a mission.

Sasuke charges at Gaara but sand pushes him back "I misjudged you; you not worth for mother," said Gaara.

Sasuke growls but is held by Kakashi and they disappear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto shakes his head "let's see," said Naruto as he jumps up and goes for a kick. The sand blocks his kick.

"So it's automatic that sand to any touch or does it reacts to any perceived threat," thought Naruto.

Naruto rolls up his pant leg and revels weights and drop[s them "not as heavy as Lee's but close," said Naruto before he vanished in pure speed.

Gaara was shocked "he is fast; just the other one," thought Garra.

Naruto keep punching but is not quite fast enough "I have to use that move again," thought the blond.

Rasengan," shouted Naruto as he slams his attack into Gaara.

"What is this warm feeling," thought the red haired ninja.

"It's my blood," shouted the Genin.

Naruto eyes narrow "something is not right I hit him yet he still standing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hokage's box explodes as feather fall from the sky "I see genjutsu," said Naruto as he releases it.

This battle will be known as the Sound and Sand invasion as hundred of ninjas from the two villages attack.

"Genma-san orders," said Naruto.

"I need you to make a lot of clones and have each unit go to Jounins for orders," said Genma.

"Massive Shadow clone jutsu," said Naruto as five hundred clones appears.

"I need you to go to the five jounin and get order in group of a hundred each unit," said the Original.

"Hai," they said as they each split up.

Gai was fighting with the other Jounin to protect the arena as a clone appears "Order for the clones," said the clone

"How many?" asked Asuma.

"Five Hundred Asuma-sensei" said Naruto.

"I need one hundred for the academy, the archives and the hospital and another hundred for the village's defense. The rest will fight here," said Asuma.

Understood gave the all clones the orders. The original is heading into the forest to capture Gaara and his teammates," said Naruto clone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Naruto clone unit one just got to the academy as several instructor were fighting the invaders.

One shot a kunai at Iruka but knock away by another thanks to Naruto clone.

Naruto appeared and killed one of the ninja "Take the student to safety I will hold these guys off," said the clone.

"A Genin think they can handle a chunin," said the sound ninja.

"Attack," shouted Naruto as all the clone jumps the sound ninjas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto unit two was at the hospital as the doctors and nurses where trying to evacuate the injured.

Some of Naruto clone army is helping with the evacuation while the rest where holding back the sand ninja who attacked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The archive was still holding and with Naruto clones they forced back all of the sound ninja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Hana and Tsume were charging the sound ninja as the Inoshikacho where taking out their enemies as Naruto clone started to help them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

In the forest Naruto stood over the bodies of nine Sound ninja that chased him just for Shino and Shikamaru to appears "good you guys made," said Naruto

"I need a soldier pill so I can fight," said Naruto as Shino hands Naruto a pill.

Shikamaru sigh "they better make you chunin after this," said the slacker

The three head toward the sand siblings as the brother and sister try to hold them off but are engaged by Shino and Shikamaru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto stand across from a partially transformed Gaara.

Naruto charges forward and throws some kunai but a sand arm blocks them as Gaara transforms into a raccoon "Feign sleep jutsu," said Gaara as the demon scream "I am free," said the demon.

Naruto back up "summoning jutsu," said Naruto as the boss Toad appears.

"Gamabunta can you hold him off?" asked Naruto

"Shukaku; man kid you know how pick your enemies," said the Toad.

"Water Style Water Bullet," said Gamabunta as his fire a bullet of water at the demon.

Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet," said the sand demon as his attack clashes.

Gamabunta dodges another attack "Naruto you got to get to get to Gaara and wake him up," said the toad.

"The demon is using him as a medium when he is a sleep," said Gamabunta.

Naruto goes through hand seal "I will help transform into a clawed animal," said Naruto.

"Here we go transform," they both shout as a giant wolf is seen out of the smoke and he claws the demon giving Naruto the chance to get near Gaara.

Naruto punches Gaara "wake nap time is over," said Naruto.

The demon fall apart as Gaara wakes up and land on the branch "Gaara I know you pain; find some who about you," said Naruto.

"You siblings care about you don't push them away," said a tired Naruto as Gamabunta puff away.

"But my demon will show itself if I go to sleep," said Gaara.

"My sensei can help; he a seal master; Lord Jiraiya," said Naruto

"How are you strong?" asked Gaara.

"My cherished people give me strength; I fight for them not myself," said Naruto.

"Thank you," said Gaara as his sister and brother appear and get ready to fight Naruto their injured state.

"Stop you two I surrender to Konoha," said Gaara.

The four head back with a clone behind them to stop any attack to Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

A/n: This chapter is done. Naruto is forced to study from his two senseis like it should have been in the manga so he knows how to plan against an enemy.

Naruto will be smarter and a little Occ because of his training. I would like to thank those who review and gave me great idea.

Waltae a review gave a great idea of combining the Inuzuka move set with the Rasengan since I am planning on Naruto learning some of their attacks.

I will post the next one later when I can see yeah next time


	4. The search for the fifth and Itachi

I DON'T OWN Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The search for the fifth and Itachi revealed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

It has been a few day since the invasion. With Jiraiya's help Sarutobi survived his battle with Orochimaru but the aged leader realized that he was not as strong as he used to be.

Naruto was standing next to Shikamaru "Shikamaru the shinobi council has promoted you to chunin for you strategies and Naruto has been promoted to special Jounin due to him keeping a level head during the invasion," said the Hokage as he gave Naruto and Shikamaru a flax jacket with the difference is Naruto has more pockets on it.

I would like to talk to Naruto," said Sarutobi.

Shikamaru walks out as Naruto stand at attention "Naruto congrats on you promotion and I have a mission for you," said Sarutobi.

"What is the mission?" asked Naruto.

"I want you and Jiraiya to find my other student Tsunade Senju so she can take my place," said the Hokage.

"Understood," said Naruto.

"Meet Jiraiya in the west gate," said The Hokage.

"Hai," said Naruto as he shunshins away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto appears at the Inuzuka compound and enter. "Tsume; is Hana here?" asked the blond.

The clan head smiles "sorry Naruto she is not," said Tsume.

Naruto sighed "give her a message for me; I am going on a month mission with Jiraiya and I was hoping to say bye to her before leaving," said Naruto

"I will let her know," said Tsume.

"Thank you," said the blond as he shunshins away.

Naruto get to the gate and sees Jiraiya there "ready Naruto?" asked the Sannin.

The two head out of the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Hana was walking when she saw Kurenai and Asuma "hey you guy enjoying your date?" she asked.

The two blush as Kakashi walks up "we need to talk chunin," said the masked Jounin.

"About what Hatake," said Hana.

"You had no right to train my student," said Kakashi.

Hana growls "that is enough Kakashi," said Asuma.

Stay out of this," said Kakashi.

"We have right to intervene since you're using your rank against Hana," said Kurenai.

"This does not involve you," said Kakashi.

You starting something with a friend of mine it has become my business," said Kurenai.

"You brushed aside one student in favor of another," said Hana as her three huskies got next to her.

"I am still his sensei so I make that call if he is ready to be train," said Kakashi.

"You lost that right and I have support of Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama; who took Naruto for training two weeks after I taught him," said Hana.

"Fine he is still a loser; as you will see" said Kakashi.

Asuma glared at the masked jounin "he saved a lot of lives during the battle where the rest of your students?" asked the bearded Jounin.

Kakashi blinks "I ordered him to help at the gate," said Kakashi.

"And the girl," asked Kurenai

"She was in the shelter, with the civilians," said Kakashi.

"The Uchiha was not at the gate since all of the jounin didn't see him," said Asuma.

"They could have missed him," said Kakashi as he turns his head into a stall and eyes narrow "but now is not the time to worry about that," said the masked jounin as Hana nodded her head " and the four disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Two figure with black cloak and red clouds stopped in the outskirts as the three jounin and one chunin appeared in front of them.

"You know you look very shady," said Asuma.

"Asuma; Kurenai, Kakashi-sempi and Hana Inuzuka it is good to see you all," said the shorter of the two.

He lift his straw hat reveling the Sharingan "Itachi Uchiha," growled Hana

"I hoping not to run into you Hana-chan," said the rouge Uchiha.

"We are through Itachi and I am going to bring you down," said Hana as the Huskies growl.

"I don't want to fight so forgive me," said Itachi.

Kisame deal with the other three but make it quick and don't fool around," said Itachi.

"Right Itachi," said the fish man as he grabs his giant sword.

The three jounin get into a stance as Kisame charges forward. Itachi closes his eyes and opens them up Tsukuyomi," he said as he looks at Hana eyes.

"Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi is standing in front of a bound Hana "welcome to my Tsukuyomi world," said Itachi.

"Are you going to torture me you will get nothing out of me about Naruto-kun," said Hana.

"I know where he is," said Itachi making Hana eyes widen.

"Then why are you in the village," she growled.

Itachi sigh "I am a double agent for Konoha; I have one request protect Naruto for the organization of Akatsuki that I am spying on," said Itachi.

Hana is getting ready to speak but Itachi holds his hand up "let me finish; the reason I murdered my clan was because I was ordered to be prevent a civil war and coup by my clan," said Itachi.

Hana was shock "I am going to release you if you promise not to attack me in here not that it will do you any good," said the Uchiha.

Hana falls down as two chairs appear.

"Now I will keep the act of me trying to capture Naruto but I will hamper the organization I am part of; one last thing be careful of the adviser named Danzo. He was the one who pushed for murder of my clan to keep the peace and please don't tell any especially my brother," said Itachi.

"This eyes are draining; let go it has only been a second in the real world," said Itachi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

I would love to chat but Uzumaki is not here; let's go Kisame," said Itachi as he and Kisame start to walk away Kakashi charges Itachi but is kicked back. The Uchiha disappears and place Kakashi in Tsukuyomi causing me damage mentally.

"Let go I know where Naruto Uzumaki is," said Itachi as they vanishes.

The jounin grab Kakashi and Shunshin to the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Jiraiya was walking with Naruto next to him "alright Naruto I am going to show you a jutsu that might help; but will be hard to learn because it is an earth jutsu," said the Sannin.

Naruto watched as Jiraiya goes through hand seal and slams them into the ground "Earth Style Swamp of the underworld," he said.

"You will have to practice on the road till we find Tsunade," said Jiraiya.

Naruto was think "Ero-Sannin I am a wind user is there an exercise for them?"" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya takes a leaf "cut this with your chakra; I will let you use four clones but no more," said Jiraiya.

"Naruto grabs four more leafs and has four clones try to cut it. Naruto was halfway to cutting it when stopped "I did it," said Naruto.

Jiraiya looks at the leaf and smiles "impressive; let try another one," said the Sannin as he takes four small rocks "I want you to cut these rocks like you did the leaf," said Jiraiya.

Naruto and his clones try the exercise but can seem to do it "if you can't do right away just keep trying," said the Sannin.

Naruto looks up "Ero-Sannin," said Naruto making Jiraiya growl.

"One; stop calling me that," he said

"I would when stop being a pervert," said Naruto.

"Don't blame me you sensei is hot," said the Sannin.

"You have a thing Kakashi I thought liked girls," said Naruto.

"I meant the one that trained yo," said Jiraiya before he felt killer intent

"Finish that line and I will make it so you won't be a man after I done with you," said Naruto.

"What I meant to say is she is pretty but two young for so get laid," said Jiraiya making Naruto blush.

"Payback is a bitch Naruto," said Jiraiya.

"So what is your question?" asked Jiraiya

"I was wondering can the Rasengan have element chakra added?" asked Naruto

"Very good Naruto; that attack I taught you in not a complete jutsu; the fourth was trying to add his element which was wind but he died before completing it," said Jiraiya.

"Naruto since you high then chunin I have the okay to tell you of your mother," said Jiraiya

Naruto stopped in his tracks "you mother was known as Kushina Uzumaki a talented ninja and swordswoman. She died during the Kyuubi attack," said Jiraiya.

"You father I will leave a clue but can't tell you out right. Look in the mirror next time and you will have you answer but don't tell anyone because he had enemies okay Naruto," said Jiraiya.

"Thank sensei," said Naruto.

"I can get used to being called sensei," said the Sannin.

"Well don't get used to it Ero-Sannin," said Naruto making Jiraiya grumble.

The two making it to a inn as Jiraiya turns to Naruto "Naruto stay at the hotel; I will ask around," said the Sannin.

Naruto sighs as Jiraiya walks away.

Naruto was watching TV when a knock is heard "he should not back by now," thought Naruto.

Naruto opens the door "may I help you," asked the blond.

"Naruto my organization needs you to come with me," said the Uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The four ninja where around Kakashi prone body "this is not good," said Kurenai. The is slammed opened "hey why is Kakashi-sensei in the hospital?" asked Sasuke who ran in.

"He got injured on mission," said Asuma.

A sunglasses wearing jounin runs in "is it true Itachi is looking for Naruto," he said as Sasuke runs out  
"idiot," said Kurenai .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto stares at the two rouge; "fish man I can fight for a while but Itachi is different story all together," thought Naruto .

"You got me Itachi," said Naruto as he slowly walks out dropping smoke pellets on the ground unseen "I should cut his leg," said the Kisame.

Naruto smiles "I never said I would come with you two," he said as smoke pours out of the pellets.

Itachi show his activates his Sharingan as Naruto runs at Kisame with his kunai "Clever he is going after the weakest that he is aware of," said Itachi.

"Itachi," said a voice.

"Oh it my foolish little brother," said the clan murderer.

Sasuke rushes Itachi with a Chidori but he is beaten by Itachi and sent into a coma from Tsukuyomi.

Summoning," shouted Jiraiya as a toad appeared with the Sannin holding a knocked out woman.

"We can't handle both; let's go Kisame," said the Uchiha as Jiraiya goes through hand seal "Ninja Art: Stone Toad Trap," he said as the hallway changes into a area that looks like the inside of a living thing.

The two race to the back as Itachi black flames of Amaterasu at the back burning it.

The hallway change back to normal as Jiraiya takes out a scroll "Fire Seal," he said as the remaining black flames sealed in scroll.

Jiraiya turns around but is sent flying by a kicks "you will not a youthful ninja," shouted a voice.

Naruto sighed "you know you just Jiraiya; Gai-sensei," said Naruto as green beast stop.

"Sorry Jiraiya, said Gai.

"I thought you where the enemy," he said.

Jiraiya gets up "what kind of apology is that;" shouted the Sannin.

After Gai says sorry he tell Jiraiya and Naruto what happen "I guess we Tsunade more than ever," said Jiraiya.

"Gai-sensei can you take Sasuke back?" asked Naruto.

"Of course with the power of youth," shouted the crazy jounin as he pick up Sasuke and run towards Konoha

Jiraiya and Naruto leave the hotel after Jiraiya pays for the damages and with extra from Naruto pocket to the owner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is shorter chapter but I got everything I needed. Naruto will not master the elemental Rasengan till after the training trip. Please tell me what you think of this chapters


	5. The New Hokage

I DON'T OWN Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The New Hokage

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was concentrating on cutting the rock with wind chakra when they got to Tanzaku Gai. As they entered they saw a fortress completely destroyed.

"What happened there," thought Naruto

"Naruto let's go Tsunade move around we have to find her," said Jiraiya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a casino a blond haired woman with a green jacket was playing the slots. She pulls the handle when it hit jackpot "Shizune; we have to leave," said the woman.

"Why my Lady?" asked a black haired woman.

The blond was trembling "I hit the Jackpot; which means something is going to go wrong," said the woman.

The two make it out and head out of the city when they are approached by two people "Orochimaru what do I owe the pleasure?" said Tsunade.

"Charming as ever Tsunade," said the snake Sannin.

"I would like you to meet a friend of mine name Kabuto and I have a favor to ask," said Orochimaru.

"What is the favor," asked the Slug Sannin.

"I have a ninja that has a terminal illness and needs to be cured; do that and can bring you brother and lover back," said the snake Sannin.

"Give me your answer in one week," said Orochimaru as he walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Jiraiya and Naruto was looking for his teammate with no success "Naruto let's get some food then we'll continue our search," said Jiraiya.

The two walked into a restaurant and Jiraiya eyes widen "Tsunade," he said as Naruto looks and sees a blond haired woman.

The two walk to the booth where she was and sat down "Jiraiya; this is an interesting day meet two comrades in one day," she said.

"So you saw Orochimaru; what did he tell you?" asked Jiraiya.

"We talking about stuff; but what brings you here?" asked Tsunade.

"Sarutobi-sensei needs you take his position," said Jiraiya.

"You wasted a trip," she said

"Every Hokage died in that position; it's a fools job," said Tsunade.

She looks at Naruto "whose the kid?" asked the Sannin.

"This Uzumaki Naruto; Kushina's son," said Jiraiya.

"Impossible an Anbu told me he died in the attack," she said.

"Did the Anbu have a blank mask," asked Jiraiya.

"Yes why?" asked Tsunade as her eyes narrow.

"That was a root Anbu and the elder lied to me as well," said Jiraiya.

"I refuse to come back and take a position with a death penalty," said Tsunade.

"Who are you to talk down the ones who protect Konoha; you are a shell of you former self that I read about," shouted Naruto

Tsunade smiles "very well you got a problem let's take this outside," said the Slug Sannin.

Naruto gets up and follows Tsunade outside with Jiraiya sighing "should we stop them?" asked Shizune

"No we can't and I want to see Naruto fight someone past his level to see where he is at," said the white haired Sannin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The two stood across each other "one finger," said Tsunade

"How about a bet "if I make you use more than a finger you have to heal those that need it then you can leave; but if I land one hit you must become the Hokage," said Naruto

"Agreed," said Tsunade.

Naruto goes in a ram hand sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as three clones appear and charge Tsunade who slams her finger in the ground destroying the clones from the shock wave.

Naruto appears in front of Tsunade causing her to block with her forearm and punch Naruto in the chest knocking him out "he actually did it," said Tsunade as she looks at her arm.

"I will go with you," said Tsunade

"What about Orochimaru?" asked Jiraiya.

"I am going kill him and I might need all of your help," said Tsunade.

"He will meet with me in a week," said the blond female.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

A week has come and gone as Tsunade walks to Orochimaru.

"You answer Tsunade?" asked the Sannin

"My answer is no," she said as she punches the ground causing the fissure to head toward Orochimaru forcing him to jump away.

Kabuto rushes in but is sent back by a kick "what," he shouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Shizune stand in front of the Orochimaru medic "Naruto-kun; it is good to see you again," said Kabuto.

Traitor," said Naruto as he got out a kunai.

Kabuto charges at Naruto but is forced to dodge projectile launched by Shizune's poison darts from her wrist.

Naruto form three clone and charges forward with them. Kabuto hand glow blue as he cut the clone down.

Naruto send the teen back with a punch but Kabuto flips and lands on his feet.

"You're decent Naruto-kun but Sasuke is much stronger then you," he said making Naruto laugh.

"That is why I got promoted and he didn't," said the blond

Naruto smirks "enough chit chat," said Naruto as Kabuto is grabbed from behind.

"A shadow clone; clever since he can't hit me with my speed he had clone grab me," thought Kabuto as Naruto form a Rasengan in his hand and slams it into Kabuto sending him back in to a rock face.

He gets up "good thing I started to heal myself right before the impact;" said Kabuto as he fall back down

Jiraiya was hidden like planned and waited for the time to enter.

"Way to go Naruto," thought the Sannin with a proud smile. He turned his head and saw Tsunade fighting Orochimaru.

Tsunade was breathing hard "Summoning Jutsu," said Jiraiya as a combat toad appeared.

"Kabuto get us out of here," said Orochimaru as four eyes shunshined next to his master and disappeared in the ground.

Naruto and Shizune walked up to their senseis "well done you two; let head back to Konoha," said Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

After a few day of travel the four made it back to Konoha. Tsunade entered as the guards acknowledged them "Naruto; Tsunade is going to heal those who need it in the hospital why don't you go see your sensei and tell her you're back," said Jiraiya.

Naruto nod his head and walks to the Inuzuka compound.

Jiraiya turns to Tsunade "let go Tsunade-hime," said the Sannin as the two walk away.

Tsunade head to Sasuke's room first and goes through hand seals "metal damage," she said.

"He will be up in a few hours," said Tsunade.

"Who is next?" she asked.

She stood in front of Kakashi "you were supposed to be the best and here you are beaten by your junior," she said.

"He caught me off guard," said Kakashi with haggard breath.

Gai walks in "can you help Lee?" he asked.

"I will check him out see what I can do," said Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed "I have good and news and bad news," said Tsunade.

"Good news is that I can heal him; however the probability of his survival is 50 percent," said Tsunade.

"I thought you could help," said Gai.

"His muscles; bones and tissues or completely shredded; It will be up to him if he want me to go through with the operation but his alone," said the Sannin.

Lee looks down "Tsunade-sama with your permission I would like to go through with the operation; being a ninja is all I know so I will take my 50 percent chance and trust you," said Lee.

"I will wait for a few days and see if I can raise the percentage a little," said Tsunade as she leave master and student to see what they want.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared at the Inuzuka compound and knocked on the door. Tsume opens it "Naruto your back," she said

"How are you Tsume-san; is Hana here?" asked Naruto

Tsume smiles "yeah she is at clinic; follow me," said the clan head.

Naruto follow Tsume and he sees Hana when they get to the clinic "Naruto-kun you're back; I was worried about you," said Hana.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Itachi came looking for you," said Hana

"I fought him for while with Jiraiya; we forced him back.

"How did the mission go?" asked Hana

"Tsunade-sama is here to take the role of Hokage," said Naruto

"Great you succeeded in your mission," said Hana

Naruto chatted with Hana when an Anbu appeared "Tsume-san there is a council meeting about young Uzumaki; you both need to report to the council," said the Anbu.

Tsume sighs "let's see what they need," said the clan head as both Shunshin out of the clinic

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The two appear in the council room and see the Shinobi and civilian council Naruto turns to the Shinobi side and bows "Shinobi council good to see you in good health," said Naruto

"Hiashi smirked at the Naruto attempt to piss off the civilians "Thank you Naruto-san; hope everything is going well with you," said the Hyuga clan head.

"Brat; you will show us some respect," shouted a merchant on the civilian side.

The shinobi side glares at him "let get this farce over with," said Inoichi.

"Naruto Uzumaki you rank is being giving to Uchiha-sama," said a civilian

The Shinobi council glare at the other side "you can't do because the last Uchiha failed to show on time," said Hiashi.

Naruto smiles and puts his hand up "I will agree to a vote," said the blond.

"Very well; we outnumber your allies," said a fat merchant.

"Those in favor of giving the brat's rank to Uchiha-sama raise your hand," said a civilian as the whole civilian side raises as does the elder minus Danzo.

"Those in favor of letting Uzumaki-san to keep his rank please raise your hand," said Hiashi with a smirk.

"As the whole Shinobi council raises there hand with Danzo surprisingly "Look like I keep my rank," said Naruto

"We had more votes," shouted a civilian.

"Wrong for two reason; one the civilian don't have a say and even if they did you got my name wrong," said Naruto causing the whole Shinobi council to smile at Naruto's cunning ploy.

Naruto walks out "you are nothing but the Kyuubi," shouted the civilian.

The Shinobi all get up "no I want to address this," said Naruto

Naruto disappeared "the punishment is death for reveling that," said Naruto.

"However; I will let you live to prove I am not the so called demon," said Naruto as he reappeared behind the scared civilian.

Naruto walks out of the room.

Naruto turns his head "I will let the Hokage know of this secret meeting said Naruto making the civilian pale in fear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto walked to the Hokage's office "is Hokage-sama in?" asked Naruto.

The secretary growl "get lost brat," she said

Naruto walks to the door and knocks "who is it," said Sarutobi's voice.

"It me Hokage-sama; Naruto," said the blond.

"Come on in Naruto-kun; we were just about have you summoned," said the Third.

Naruto walks in and sees Tsunade, Jiraiya and The third "Naruto I just told Tsunade that you sensei refused to train you. We have decided to award Hana his position demote Kakashi to chunin is that acceptable," asked the Third

"I agree but let him move when he proves himself in our eyes," said Naruto

"Agreed," said the Third.

"Tsunade coronation will be tomorrow so rest up," said the Hokage.

Naruto bows and leave the office by window causing Jiraiya to smiles "I am so proud," said the toad Sannin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto was standing with the Inuzuka clan as the third made his speech and then Tsunade walked out with the Hokage robes on her "as Hokage I shall put my life on the line," she said as the crowd cheers.

Naruto smiles at the new Hokage as the celebrations started.

End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

A/N: This chapter was rushed so it is not my best but really I didn't like Search for Tsunade in the show so I changed where Naruto defeated Kabuto quickly and he is intelligent.

Kakashi is dropped down to chunin while Hana is promoted. Please give me idea on what you think I should do.

My favorite to write is council part

See yeah next time


	6. Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow

I DON'T OWN Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto in front of the new Hokage "Naruto I have a mission for you," said the Hokage.

"What is the mission Hokage-sama?" asked the special Jounin.

"Simple Hatake is chunin so you are in charge with Kurenai of Team Seven and her Team Eight. You mission is to protect the actress Yukie Fujikaze," Said Tsunade

"Cool I always liked her as an actress she is very talented," said Naruto.

"Good but you will out rank Kurenai because I am giving you tempera command to see how you do in a leadership situation," said the Hokage.

"Naruto looks up "request to have her as my adviser; since she has a lot experience," said Naruto.

"I have also made it so if think you can't handle you can ask her to take over," said Tsunade.

"I accept those terms, I will Hana-chan know that I will be leaving,"

"That is not needed Naruto," said Kurenai as she shunshins next to the blond.

"You are in charge so you will have to make decision on the roles," said the red eyed jounin.

"Yes Kurenai-san," said Naruto.

"Kurenai I would like to know on your student abilities so I can place them in proper position," said Naruto.

"I would share what I know of my former team," said Naruto as they Shunshin to discuss their teams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was on a building as the actress was running from a bunch of guy on horses "team 8 disable don't kill," said Naruto through a head piece.

Shino used his clans bug to paralyze the attackers by draining their chakra. Naruto shunshined down "Team 7 protects Fujikaze," said Naruto.

"Why are you in charge Baka," shouted Sakura.

"Yeah dobe I should be in charge; an elite not the dead last," said Sasuke.

"That is an order and the only warning you are getting," said Naruto.

With the two Genin grumbling about the order but comply as they escort the actress back to the movie set.

"Well done; let me have a discussion with the movie crew," said Naruto.

He walks up to the man tied "why were you chasing you own actress?" asked.

The man sigh "she doesn't want to head to the Land of Snow for the shoot," he said as Naruto eyes narrow.

"Do you know why?" asked Naruto.

"Not a clue," said the manager.

"I see; we have a mission to accomplish so let get going," said Naruto.

The director runs up "Fujikaze just ran off," he said.

Naruto gets up and shunshins out "Team 8; track the actress.

"Sensei we found her in a bar," said Hinata.

"Good job I will deal with it from here," said Naruto.

He walks into the bar and sees the actress "you shouldn't drink too much," said Naruto

"Why do you care?" asked Fujikaze

"My job is to protect you," said Naruto as he slips something in her drink.

"So why don't you want to film in the Land of Snow?" asked Naruto

"None of your business," said the actress as she collapses on the table.

Naruto hold her and shunshins away leaving some money for her drink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The actress wakes up "why am I feeling woozy; am I on a boat," she said as opens the door and see snow and ice while in the water.

The actress growls "let get this shoot over with," she said

Naruto watch as she played her part in the Princess Gala movie. The ship shakes as it lands on an ice patch.

"Strange," thought Naruto.

"Kurenai get on guard; there is more to this mission then I thought," said the blond.

"What do you mean?" asked the older Jounin.

"Why give us an A rank mission for an actress; it would be A rank for a politician or leader," said Naruto.

"I thought so as well," said Kurenai.

"Hinata; check the area for Chakra while Shino spread his bug around and scout," said Naruto.

Sasuke and Kiba get ready to fight with we are the front line," said Naruto

"Kurenai; you and Sakura are the support," said Naruto.

"Baka don't order me around," shouted Sakura

Yeah dobe; you're not in charge; I should be," said the arrogant Uchiha.

Kurenai frown "you two will be dropped from the ninja ranks if you keep this up," said Naruto.

"You have no power," said Sasuke.

"I don't have time for this; you two are endangering you comrades by disobeying my order; you two are on notice," said Naruto

"You have you orders get ready," said Naruto.

The glacier explodes as three ninja appear.

Two where male and one was female "pick an opponent," said Naruto

Naruto charges the man muscular built while Sasuke takes on the female and Kiba takes on the big dude with his nin-ken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was hoping I would face Hatake," said the man.

"Sorry but I will be fighting you," said Naruto.

"Then I will kill you; my name is Nadare Rouga," said the snow Ninja.

Naruto goes through hand seal "Wind Style: Slice Air Wave," said the blond as he fire two wind blades at the ninja cutting the air hitting him.

Naruto eyed the man "what how did it not work?" asked Naruto.

"Simple my Chakra Armor protect me form Ninjutsu; genjutsu and weapons," said Nadare.

Naruto put his hand to his head "do not use any chakra or weapons against your opponents. They have to stop it use Taijutsu," said Naruto.

Naruto dodges a punch "Ice Style: Ice Dragon," said the snow ninja as a dragon made of ice and snow attack Naruto.

Naruto goes in and punches his enemy back. Naruto forms a clone "Fang over Fang," shouted Naruto as he brought out two kunai to act as claw and starts to spin hitting the ninja with the twister cracking the armor. Nadare grunts as he is sent back and Naruto land "I still need work on it," thought Naruto.

"Fallback we will get the princess another time," shouted Nadare.

Naruto walks away as the other ninja retreat.

"Good job guys," said Naruto as he sees Fujikaze on the ground crying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Back on the ship Naruto and Kurenai where currently talking to Sandayu "let me get this straight," said Naruto.

Fujikaze is the princess of Land of Snow but her Uncle Doto killed her father and you want her to go back to take back the land did I miss anything?" asked Naruto.

"She was rescued by Anbu and I thought she was dead but when I found out that was not the case; I was ecstatic. I became her manager so I can get her back to take her rightful position," said Sandayu.

"You just endangered you princess by reveling her to be alive; I am sure Doto thought she was dead and she would have been safe," said Naruto.

"Kurenai; should we continue this mission?" asked Naruto.

"I think we should continue but only protection; we should not aid the rebel but protect who we are paid to," said Kurenai.

"I agree," said Naruto

"We will continue with the protection of the princess however we will not fight a war beside you unless you for an S rank," said Naruto.

A worker runs in "Fujikaze has run away again," he said

Naruto sighed "I will get her," said the blond.

"Kurenai; I am going to send a message to Lady Hokage and see if she can change to the mission to Assassination as well as protection; if Sandayu agrees to pay for an S rank," said Naruto.

"I will agree to that and we will trade with Konoha if you help us," said Sandayu.

"We will have to hear back from Tsunade-sama," said Naruto

Summoning," said Naruto as Gamakchi appears "I need you to take this message Lady Tsunade, come back with a reply and I will have snack for you," said Naruto as he tucks a note in the toad's jacket.

"Right bro," said the young Toad.

Naruto sighs and shunshins away and appears near a tunnel. Naruto walks in and sees the princess on the ground "you know; you're more then you worth princess," said Naruto.

"Why do you care?" asked the princess bitterly.

"I hate seeing people in a pity party," Naruto told her.

He picks her up and carries her on his back. Naruto frown "what that nose," he thought as lights appear "shit," growled the ninja as he runs at top speed from the train. He exits the tunnel and jumps off the track.

A port opens and a man with appears "Princess Koyuki," said the man.

"Are you Doto?" asked Naruto.

"I am; ninja," said the man.

Naruto looks in the distance as fifty armed men charging down the hill being lead by Sandayu. The train opens its side and crossbow are seen "fire," said Doto as they fire the arrows at the charging men killing all of them.

Naruto eyes widen "everyone to the ship," said Naruto as Kurenai grab the mortally wounded Sandayu and Naruto grabs the princess and they flee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was trying to stop the blood form flowing out but after some attempt Naruto shakes his head "Sandayu mortally inquired; I did all I could," said the blond.

"Naruto; Tsunade-sama has agreed to you assassination mission," said Kurenai.

Naruto nods his head "good; I will make it my mission," said Naruto the roof blows open and a metal hook grabs the princess as Naruto jumps up and grabs her and is pulled up as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was facing the three snow ninjas as he stood in front of the princess "Naruto charged forward and knocked the girl and the rotund man out.

Naruto is sent back by Nadare "well now you chakra can't be used due to the chakra absorber," said the ninja as Naruto passes out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto wakes up and sees that he is chained and that the princess is also captured 'infiltration successful," he said.

"Why do you even try?" asked Koyuki.

"I never give up," said Naruto as he grabs the chain suspending him and pulls for a few minutes till it bust out of the wall.

Naruto lands and walks to the princess and cuts her binds. The two are running down the hall of the castle as they hear explosions "looks like Kurenai and the cavalry is here," said Naruto as the two make it to the Throne room.

Naruto eyes the despot "Surrender Doto," growled the blond.

The princess walks up "what are you doing," shouted the blond as she turns around "I am an actress; I have to play my part," said the princess as she hands him the crystal around her ne ck.

"Yes," she thought as she took out a dagger "it was an act," she growled as she slams the dagger in Doto back but hears metal.

Doto smiles "nice try," he said as his robe falls off reveling chakra armor before he grabs her neck.

Naruto runs at him "let her go you scum," shouted Naruto as he grabs the man leg as he reveals metal wings and flies off.

Naruto drags Doto down causing them to crash into the snow.

Naruto runs at the older man and start a fight with Taijutsu. Naruto is kicked back by Nadare.

"You won't get master Doto," said the snow ninja as his comrades appears.

Naruto stares at the three ninja "Fang over Fang," shouted Kiba as he hit the male and Sasuke takes on the female.

Naruto smiles "Kurenai; can you, Hinata and Shino deal with him? I will take care of Doto," said Naruto

"Go Naruto," said Kurenai

Naruto chased after Doto and caught up to him near a frozen lake. "Doto goes through some seal "Ice Style: Black Ice Dragon," he shouts and fire a black dragon made of ice out of the glaciers.

Naruto goes through hand seal "Wind Style: Wind Dragon," shouted the blond as he punch the air launch his wind attack.

"Good thing I asked for wind jutsus," thought the blond.

"Ice Style Double Ice Dragon," said Doto as a second dragon appears next the first and hits Naruto freezing him.

Naruto smiles and chakra forms in his hand "Rasengan," thought Naruto as the ice covering his body break into shards.

Naruto lands on his feet making Doto growl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Kurenai was attacking Nadare with weaponry and Hinata used her family's Taijutsu to peck away at the armor as Shino wait to finish him with his destruction bugs.

Kiba was tearing his enemy appears as he broke the ninja armor with his Taijutsu and spun at him killing him from the force of his attack.

Sasuke defeated his enemy with a little help from Sakura with Taijutsu break her neck with a pile driver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto frown "I guess I will have that jutsu even though it's not perfected," thought the Konoha ninja.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as one clone appears and start to focus chakra in the originals hand as it starts to gather wind chakra it start to make a screech sound and take form of a green shuriken.

"What the hell," though Doto.

"Wind Style Rasengan," shouted the blond as he charged forward and slam the attack into Doto's chest.

"I told you I don't give up," said Naruto as he f3linched from the pain in his hand.

"I can't use it constantly otherwise I will hurt myself," thought the blond.

Koyuki walks up "thank you and this key is not a weapon let me show what my father left me to do," she said as she puts the key in the slot and the snow melt leaving field and grass.

"Spring is here; finally," said Koyuki with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cut," said the director.

"That was perfect; this will be a hit; I will call it Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow," he said.

"I like it," whispered Naruto as he blacks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was at the Hokage office "mission complete Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"I want a report written by you and Kurenai and tell me the details; dismissed," said Tsunade.

"I have some issues to discuss with you Tsunade-sama," said Naruto

"It's about the Uchiha and Haruno," said Kurenai.

"They both disobeyed a direct order from Naruto and me; even going so far to claim that The Uchiha should be in command," said Kurenai.

"They will be put on reserve list for now; if they don't shape up they will be dropped," said the Hokage as the two ninja bow and walk out.

"The princess will be sending payment for an S rank mission; as well as an economic alliance" said Naruto.

"Very good Naruto and Kurenai," Tsunade smiled.

"One more thing me and Kurenai would like to recommend Shino for battlefield promotion to Chunin and give the other member a chance at the chunin test," said Naruto.

"I will consider your request; is that all?" asked The blond kunoichi.

"No Lady Tsunade," said Kurenai as the two bowed.

"Dismissed," said Tsunade as the two shunshined out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

A/N: Alright Kakashi was not involved with the mission because he was only chunin. Naruto has gotten smart and he completed the perfect Rasengan but is not finished. It will hurt his hand everytime he uses it.

Naruto is becoming a great commander due to his studies and not left aside. A good sensei can achive amazing results. Let me know what you think


	7. Sasuke Retrieval Part 1

I DON'T OWN Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

Sasuke Retrieval Part 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was at a training ground practicing his katas when an Anbu showed up "Uzumaki-san; Lady Hokage has requested you for a mission," said the Anbu.

"Thank you Anbu-san," said the blond as he disappeared in a Shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Naruto appeared in front of Tsunade "Hokage-sama."

"Yes Naruto; last night Sasuke has left the village to join Orochimaru according to Sakura who he knocked out," said Tsunade.

"Orders?" asked Naruto.

"Your mission is to bring him back dead or alive," said Tsunade.

"Understood; I have a few people with right skills in mind," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto appears in front of the Nara compound a knocks "Shikamaru I need your help," said Naruto.

"Naruto; why do you need me?" asked Shikamaru.

"We have a mission to retrieve Sasuke who defected from the village," said Naruto.

"Troublesome," said the Nara.

"Shikamaru can you get Choji and I will get Kiba," said the blond.

The two disappear from the compound in a body flicker.

Naruto appeared at the Inuzuka compound and knocked. Tsume appeared in the door way "Naruto why are you here weren't you training?" asked Tsume.

"I need Kiba or Hana for a mission," said the blond.

"Hana is on an escort mission at the moment but Kiba is currently on a mission," said Tsume.

"I can help who's in charge," asked the matriarch.

"I am Tsume," said Naruto

"Let get my partner and we can head out," said Tsume.

The two leave the compound after Tsume writes a note for her children. They appear and they see Shikamaru and Choji.

"Alright Kiba could not come so; his mother will be assisting us. Everyone; meet Tsume," said Naruto.

"We need one more," said Naruto.

"A Hyuga," said Shikamaru.

"I will ask the Clan Head for some help," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto appears in front of the Hyuga manor and bow to the guard "I would like to speak to Hiashi-sama about some help for a mission," said the blond.

"The Clan Head walks out "Uzumaki-san; you wanted to see me," asked the man as he gazes at Naruto.

"Do you have anyone like Neji or Hinata who can assist me in tracking down Sasuke Uchiha who defected from Konoha," said the blond

"They are both busy; Hinata is on a mission with her team and Neji is helping his teammate Rock Lee," said the Hyuga Clan Head.

"Can I borrow a branch member?" asked Naruto.

"I will do one better; I will assist you in this mission; I will be under you correct," asked Hiashi.

"I have been given command of this mission," said Naruto.

"Very well; let's go," said Hiashi as they disappear in a Shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two appear with the other shinobi as Naruto goes into business mode "alright as I have explained, Sasuke Uchiha has left the village and has a retrieval order dead or alive," said Naruto

If I am unable to lead due to being incapacitate next in line is Hiashi then if he is not able Tsume finally I hope it does not come to it but Shikamaru will be the last one to take command if the rest of us are incapacitate," said Naruto.

"Now I am appointing Shikamaru as strategist so he will come up with the position. I will check our equipment," said Naruto.

"First in line will Tsume-sama so she can use her advanced senses to find Sasuke. Next will be me so I can think up strategies on and help immobilize the target. Next will be Naruto so he can act to protect the rear or the front. Then Choji so he can assist with the protection of the rear and finally Hyuga-sama will be in the rear to make sure no one is attacking us with his bloodline," said Shikamaru.

Naruto checked the weaponry of his team as Sakura walks up "Naruto can you please bring Sasuke back," she asked.

Naruto sighs "that is the mission but in what shape is up to him; if he resist I will have to kill him," said the blond

You can't do that," she growled.

"I have my order dead or alive; I would prefer alive but if he fights back and tries to kill me or anyone on my team he will be dealt with like any rouge ninja," said Naruto as the team set off to find and retrieve Sasuke Uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The team was going through the trees when Tsume put her hand up "I smell blood," she said.

"Can you pinpoint it," asked Naruto.

"A mile east," she said

"Hiashi-sama can you tell me how many our hurt," asked the blond.

"Two injured and a third with chakra that looks like trying to heal the injuries," he said.

Naruto forms three clones "two of you head in the direction of the injured party; one will head to Konoha to ask for medics to help those we are to injured to move," said Naruto.

The clone run off into the forest as Naruto looks at Tsume "let's keep moving," said Naruto.

The retrieval team hides as they see four ninjas.

Hiashi; can you see Sasuke anywhere?" asked Naruto

"He is in the coffin that is being held by the ninja with the Orange Mohawk," he said

Naruto nods his head and throws his hand in forward slightly as the team jumps from their hiding place.

The group lands in front of the Sound Ninja "Give us the Uchiha now," said Naruto

"Damn; how did they find us," shouted the red haired woman

"Fat Ass deal with them," said the woman.

"I guess I will handle these Konoha ninjas," said the fat ninja with the Mohawk.

"I was afraid of this; Choji can you hold him off since you have the most strength out of all of use," said Naruto

Choji walks up "you got it Naruto as the big bone teen walks up.

Naruto and the other leave the battle and head after the other ninjas.

The other three sound ninja where jumping through the forest when they saw the Orange haired man appear before them "they were weak," he said

"Took long enough fat asses," shouted the Red Haired Ninja.

"Sorry," said the ninja.

"I will take the coffin," he said.

The man with four arm looks at his comrade and shoot webs at him "you must think we're stupid," said the spider looking guy.

"Jirōbō always argues with Tayuya," said the man with white hair and a growth on his back.

The ninja drops the transformation and revels to be Shikamaru "I guess I will have to take it by force," said the shadow user.

The man spider smile "looks like your comrades got caught in my web," he said.

"I will handle these idiots," said the four armed ninja.

Hiashi smirks and hits the web breaking it "I will face this opponent," said the clan head.

"Good luck Hyuga-sama," said Naruto as they chase after the two remaining ninjas.

"They are still after us; those fuckers," said the red head female.

"We will fight them here," said the white haired man.

Naruto and the other land on the branch opposite their adversaries "we have to work together," said Naruto.

Tsume sniff "we got someone coming in," she shouted.

Naruto turns around and blocks a bone with his kunai "what is taking you so long to bring Uchiha-sama to Lord Orochimaru," said a pale skinned man with two dots on his forehead.

"Kimimaro we were on our way," said the white haired man.

"Sakon; there is no excuse for this deal with them I will take Orochimaru's new host," said the man known as Kimimaro.

Naruto growled "can you two handle these two; I will go after Sasuke," said the blond as he chases the other ninja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiashi was standing in front of his enemy with his eyes active "a Hyuga this will be a fun fight," said the Sound-nin as he forms a bow from his mouth and fires an arrow.

Hiashi starts to rotate deflecting the arrow "you must know we have the perfect defense," he said as he disappeared "you're in my strike range," said Hiashi as he hits the ninja 64 times sending him back.

"You should know better than to take on a stronger ninja," said Hiashi.

"Summoning," shouted the sound ninja as a web appear with a giant spider.

"I guess I will have to fight," said Hiashi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Tsume had a feral grin on her face "let get this over with child," she said as both she and her nin-ken start to rotate.

Sakon got sent back by the attack "damn was not planning on fighting a Jounin," he thought as marks started to go on his face and his skin grew horns and turned grey.

"Careful Tsume his chakra just increased," said Kuromaru.

Tsume growls "man beast clone," she shouted as her partner transforms into Tsume and they charge the Sound-nin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was standing in a field as the pale man placed the coffin down "it is about time," he said as smoke appears and the Uchiha is shown out of the coffin "Lord Orochimaru is waiting," said Kimmimaro.

"Sasuke come back to the village and you sentence will be light," said Naruto.

The Uchiha laugh "I am going to get stronger dobe so I can kill my brother and you," he said.

He flees making Naruto stare at his obstacle "you will not get pass me," said the sound ninja.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as three clones appears and charge the one ninja. "

Kimimaro took a bone out of his shoulder and slashed the clone as Naruto forms a Rasengan "take this; Rasengan," he shouted slamming his attack into the bone user sending spiraling back.

Naruto was walking away when he dodged a swipe. He turned around and his eyes widen because standing before him was his enemy but he has bones sticking out with grey skin "you are one of the few to see my curse mark level 2," said the ninja.

"Now die," shouted the mutated ninja.

Kimimaro is sent back by a kick "Lee," said Naruto.

"Naruto head after Sasuke, my team will handle it from here," said Lee as Gai, Neji and Ten Ten appear.

"Be careful his bones are used as weapons," said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun; we will fight him with the flames of Youth," said Gai.

"Good luck," said Naruto as he follow in the direction Sasuke left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

The valley of the End is was where the battle between the First Hokage and Madara was decided and standing on Madara's stone head was Sasuke "so you made," said the Uchiha.

"You are over confident Uchiha; come quietly and you will only get prison time," said Naruto.

"You took the power that should have been mine," said Uchiha

"You're an idiot is that why you left?" said Naruto.

"You; the dead last got the promotion not me the elite," growled the Uchiha as his Sharingan activates.

Naruto gets into a stance "you leave me know choice; I am to bring you back dead or alive," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Hiashi was fighting strong as his experience made this battle easy "you fought well but your time is up," said the Clan head as he charges the Sound Ninja "Eight Trigrams: 128 Palm burst," he shouted as he attack with 128 palm leaving the Ninja completely dead as he falls off the branch hitting the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Tsume was able to weaken her opponent by kill his brother that grew out of his growth on his neck.

"What now kid; do you surrender," she asked

"Fuck you bitch," he said just as he was pierced by twin Tornados killing him.

The twisters revel to be Tsume and her partner "I love it when they keep fighting," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

End

A Short chapter but really I don't the Clan Head would have struggled again the Sound in a one on one fight. So I off paneled their fights1. Choji and Shikamaru fight are the same so I will not go over them.

"This is how I would have had the retrieval in the manga with more jounin and screwed with the reasoning that they had no one except Genin

So let me know what you think peace


	8. Sasuke Retrieval Part 2

I DON'T OWN Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

Sasuke Retrieval Part 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was engaged in battle with Sasuke as he threw a punch at the black hair Genin but it was blocked.

Sasuke sent a round house but Naruto caught it and threw him away. The Uchiha gets up "you will never take me back to that pathetic village," spat the Uchiha

"Naruto just finished his hand seal "Water Style Water Shotgun," he said as his stream of water splits into five pellets hitting Sasuke in the chest.

Sasuke gets up "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," he shouts as he fire a ball of fire at Naruto causing the blond to jump away scorching his pant leg.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Gai went for a kick sending the Sound Ninja in the air "take this 6 gate open morning Peacock," he shouts as he punches the Sound numerous times sending him down.

Neji appears right in front of the bone user as he is getting up "eight Trigram: 64 Palms," said the Hyuga prodigy.

"The Sound get send back and caught up some blood "my sickness," thought Kimimaro.

He looks up as hundred of weapons are sent at the down ninja "Twin Raising Dragon," said the weapons mistress as she throws a scroll that opens up unleashing a hail zone of weapons cutting Kimimaro great.

"My bone makes an unstoppable armor," said the bone user.

He is stopped in his rant with a kick sending him up "Frontal lotus," said Lee as he sends the ninja down with a pile driver.

The user smiles wickedly "it over," he shouts as he rush Gai but stops `and coughs blood up as his breath stops "did not make in time," thought Kimimaro as he falls down dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was overpowering Sasuke by his jutsu. Sasuke was breathing hard as his eyes got a third comma making it a fully Matured Sharingan.

"Sasuke goes through hand seal "Chidori," shouted the Uchiha as lightening sparked around his hand into a blade.

"Hatake should not have taught him an assassination move," though the blond as an orb is formed.

"Rasengan," said Naruto as he slams his attack in to Sasuke's attack overpowering Sasuke's attack.

Sasuke is sent back in to the stone face of Madara as black mark spread across his body "you will die dope," said the Uchiha.

He runs at Naruto as the blond goes through hand seal "Water Style: Water Exploding shock wave," shouted Naruto as the water is shoot at the raven haired ninja.

The wave explodes sending Sasuke back "surrender last chance," said Naruto.

Sasuke get up slowly as he body has cuts and bruises and burns from the last explosion. He g4runts as his skin grow grey and wing come out of his back "I will win," shouted the Uchiha as he slams a Raikiri in to Naruto.

"You lose dope," said Sasuke right as the Naruto explodes in smoke.

"I was hoping it would not come to this; said Naruto as he form a clone and starts to form a Rasengan in his hand but start to add wind making it screech.

"I must say you are the second one to see this jutsu," said Naruto as lightening dances in Sasuke hand.

"Idiot; Hatake should have told him that wind is the stronger element," thought Naruto.

The two ninja jump at each other aiming their strongest attack. Naruto smiles as his wind based attack over power Sasuke as he slams the attack in to the Uchiha killing him.

Naruto grabs the dead Uchiha and carries him to Konoha. He is approached by Hana "Hana-chan," said Naruto

"So it came to that?" she asked

"Yeah the council is going to bitch and moan but they have no control over the mission," said Naruto.

Naruto gets to the retrieval team and see Temari and Shikamaru and the clan heads who won their fights.

"Where is Choji?" asked Naruto

Shikamaru has his head "what happened?" asked Naruto

"Choji is hanging on by a thread," said Hiashi.

Naruto looks up "according to Shikamaru; Choji use his pill from his family but is almost fatal and the medic rushed the boy to the leaf," said Tsume.

"By the way mission is a success but not favorable," said Naruto.

"One critically injured and one dead rouge; man the council is going to bitch," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

The groups head back to the village and get to the village "call Anbu; I need them pick up Sasuke body," said Naruto.

He turns his head and sees a pissed off Sakura walking "you demon; why did you kill Sasuke-kun," she growled gripping a kunai.

Hiashi and Tsume get in front of Naruto "I will deal this," said Naruto

Naruto glare at Sakura "I will let you know that I gave many chances for him to surrender he fought to kill and I responded like any ninja," said Naruto.

"Sakura thrust the kunai at Naruto but has a palm right in front of her chest by Hiashi and Tsume holding her in a head lock with Tsume partner holding her by her ankle and Shikamaru shadow attached to her with part of it near her "give me reason to take you out," said a pissed off Shikamaru.

Temari has her fan right at the banshees neck "you attack a superior ninja in rank; you will be tried," said Hiashi.

The Anbu and Tsunade and Sarutobi appear "Sakura Haruno; you are charged with threatening a ninja, attacking a ninja, disobeying and higher ranking ninja and disorderly conduct," said Tsunade.

"Take her away," said Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama mission successful Sasuke has been terminated for defecting the village," said Naruto

"Did you ask him to stand down?" asked Tsunade.

"I asked him several time to stand down and come quietly," said Naruto.

"I guess there will be a shit storm in council?" asked Naruto.

The civilian demand your head and want you tried for assaulting a fellow ninja," said Tsunade.

Let's go," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

The council room was having an argument "the demon should die for killing Uchiha-sama," shouted a pink haired council member.

"Council Member Haruno can stop screeching," said Naruto.

"Shut up demon," she screeched.

"So why did you call me honorable Shinobi Council; pain in the ass civilian council," said Naruto.

"Show us respect," shouted a brown haired man.

"Honorable pain the ass Civilian council," said Naruto making the shinobi snicker in amusement.

"Sorry Uzumaki-san you are being charged with killing a fellow ninja," said the Nara clan head.

"How do you plead?" asked the Nara.

"Innocent said Naruto.

"Lair; you told Anbu you killed Uchiha-sama,"

"Let ask you civilian; a ninja is out for your life in retrieval with dead or alive orders; what would you do?" asked Naruto.

"Uchiha-sama should have been allowed to kill you," shouted the Haruno.

"Shinobi I would like to ask you the same since the civilian is biased and won't listen," said Naruto.

"If it's a ninja you have to kill him before he kills you," said Hiashi.

"He was using an assassination move taught by Hatake against me and would have killed me if I had not planned ahead," said Naruto.

"I was in my right to defend myself within my orders given," said Naruto.

"Let get this over with "Those who find Naruto guilty; please raise your hand," said Tsunade.

"Those who find not guilty "the Shinobi and the elder raise their hand.

"Naruto you are found not guilty of murder," said Tsunade as the Haruno charges forward with a kunai at pathetic speeds.

Naruto sighed and catches her arm and knocks her out "Anbu," said Tsunade.

"Take her to I&T and tell Ibiki that he can do anything to her," said the Hokage.

Naruto bows his head and disappears in a shunshin leaving a smiling shinobi council and a frowning elders and a pissed off civilians.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appears at the hospital and heads to Shizune "can I see Choji?" asked Naruto

"Sorry Choji is currently in surgery however Tsunade-sama would like to talk to you," said the black haired medic.

Naruto nods his head "thank you Shizune," he said as he walks out and teleport to the Hokage office.

He sees Tsunade there "congrats on you latest mission; I Tsunade Senju promote Naruto Uzumaki to full Jounin for demonstration of leadership and tactic and skill," said the Hokage.

"Thank you," he said crying.

"You are one of the youngest to be promoted to Jounin. I will not give you a team just yet till I know you are ready," said Tsunade.

"Hai; Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"Now as you know Jiraiya is interested in you training; so you will go on a three year training trip learn from him; I am making this an A rank mission paid by Jiraiya and myself," said the Hokage.

"I accept Tsunade-sama," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appears in front of the gates a few days later and smiles as Hana and his friend all showed up to see him off.

"I am glad I trained Naruto-kun," said Hana as she kisses Naruto on the lips and smiles.

She glares a Jiraiya "if he turns into a pervert I will use my tracking skill to hunt you down kill you in the most painful way," said Hana.

Jiraiya gulps "right; no turning Naruto into a pervert," said the Sannin scared for his life.

Naruto turns around "thank you sensei for everything," said Naruto with a bow as he follows Jiraiya out the gates.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

End.

A/N: End first part I will start on the Shippuden. Naruto is jounin and he will take a team, I am think of the Konohamaru corp. So it will be a time skip. I will still bash Kakashi slightly but not too bad for know so see yeah.


	9. The Return of Naruto Uzumaki and mission

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The Return of Naruto Uzumaki and mission

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Two figures walked toward the village; one had white hair with a headband with the kanji for oil and a scroll on his back. The other was a blond haired 15 year old teen wearing a green flax jacket and an orange jump suit.

"Come on we are almost back," said the blond

"Alright Naruto; can't wait to see your girlfriend?" joked the white haired man.

"Shut up Pervy-sage," said the teen as the two get to the gate.

The guards stops the two "Lord Jiraiya and Naruto; welcome back," said one of the eternal chunin.

"We have to report to The Hokage," said the Sannin.

"Right; go ahead," said one of the guards.

The two head to the tower and head to the office. Tsunade was doing paper work "Tsunade," said Jiraiya.

"She pushed past her teammate and hugged Naruto "good to see you back," said the blond Hokage.

She releases Naruto "so what does he know and skill level?" she asked.

"I taught him everything but the Hiraishin; he knows it and is working but has not made any progress with it. He is around High Anbu borderline Sannin," said Jiraiya.

Tsunade eyes widen "we will have to see about that; Naruto I am going have Sarutobi-sensei face you in a spar," said the blond Kage.

Naruto smiles "perfect have always wanted to fight the old man. Now I have an excuse; where will it be and when?" asked Naruto

"One hour Naruto-kun and it will be in training ground 41," said the former Kage as he walked up.

"Jiji-chan," said Naruto as the two hug each other.

"Let's head the training ground Naruto-kun," said Sarutobi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two Ninja where facing each other with Tsunade in the middle.

"This spar is between Sarutobi-sensei vs. Naruto Uzumaki; anything but kill shots," said Tsunade.

"Begin," said the Godaime.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto goes through hand seal "Water Style: Water Shockwave," said the blond as he soot water from the atmosphere as the former Kage.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall," said Sarutobi as he erects an earth wall in front of him causing the waves to crash against it.

"Sarutobi turns his head and blocks with his forearm "not bad using your attack as a diversion to get close," said Sarutobi.

Naruto twist and goes for a kick but that is blocked "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," said Naruto as he does one handed seal surprising everyone but Jiraiya.

The Third lets go of Naruto and dodges "not bad Naruto-kun," he said as he goes through hand seal "Summoning Jutsu: Enma," he said as the monkey king is summoned.

"Sarutobi; why did you summon me," asked the monkey.

"I am fighting Naruto-kun in a spar and I need your help," said Sarutobi.

"Well the little brat is grown up," said the monkey with a chuckle.

"Hey Enma-Jiji-san," said Naruto.

"Still disrespectful huh brat," said Enma.

"Enma Bo staff," said the Third.

"Right transform," said the monkey king as he turns into a staff.

Naruto takes out a scroll "summoning," said Naruto as a sword appears. The sword has a gold handle with slightly curved blade.

"You like Jiji-chan?" asked Naruto.

"This is known as Elemental; you will know the reason later," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade looked at the blade "where did he get the blade?" she asked.

Jiraiya was smiling "oh just he rescued the Godaime Mizukage from the assassin sent by the Yondaime before we help over throw him. To thank Naruto the newly pick Mizukage made Naruto an honorary member of the seven swordsman and had their weapons smith make him a sword," said Jiraiya.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya "don't worry; we went as wondering ninjas so if the rebel failed it won't hurt Konoha.

Tsunade eyes narrowed "where else did you take Naruto?" she asked.

"We meet Onoki and his granddaughter after Naruto rescued them from some rouge ninja. They invited us to Iwa after Onoki realized Naruto parentage but I had to decline and gave my reason which he respects. Before we help escort Onoki and his granddaughter back to the Kumo and Iwa he promised to write up a trade contract with Konoha," said Jiraiya

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Fire," said Naruto as he was throwing fire balls from his sword at Sarutobi.

"I see that sword can launch any elemental attack," thought Sarutobi.

Thundaga," said Naruto as lighting shoots down making Sarutobi dodge from the attack.

Sarutobi was starting to breath hard as was Naruto and both had many scratches and bruises "Naruto-kun let end this; we are both at our limit," said the old man.

"Gladly," said Naruto as he forms a Rasengan in his hand as Sarutobi had a fist of fire getting formed.

"Rasengan," shouted Naruto

"Fist of the monkey king," said the Third as his fire turns in to a head of an ape.

The attack collides causing a massive explosion sending both to the edge of the training field.

Tsunade runs up and looks around and see both knocked out "both fighters are knocked out; this match is a draw," said Tsunade.

Tsunade gets to her sensei and heals him and does the same for Naruto causing both to wake up "man almost had you old man," said Naruto.

Sarutobi sits up "you have gotten very strong Naruto," said the former Kage.

Tsunade clear her throat "let go to the office and get Naruto situated," said Tsunade.

The ninja shunshin to the office and sit in the chair "Naruto I want to make you my successor but I need you to have more experience in leading other; so I am going to give you a Genin team who sensei was injured in a mission," said Tsunade.

"Who is the team?" asked Naruto

"Team Ebisu who is Konohamaru and his friends," said Tsunade.

"Where do I meet them?" asked Naruto

"Meet them tomorrow in training ground 40," said Tsunade.

Naruto nodded "is that all Hokage-sama?" asked the blond.

"Yes Naruto you can go; I have to talk to Jiraiya," said Tsunade.

Naruto shunshined out of the office; leaving the two Sannins to their meeting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked to the Inuzuka compound and saw Hana and Tsume there "Hana-chan; Tsume-san," said Naruto.

The two turned around "Naruto-kun," said Hana as she hugged the boy.

"Thanks for writing to me Naruto-kun," said Hana.

"Hey had to let you know what I was up too," said Naruto with a smile.

Tsume looked at the two with a smirk "young love," she thought

"Let's go inside and hear about your travels," said Tsume as they walked into the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up in the compound and was shocked to see Hana in the same bed. "This was unexpected," he thought.

Naruto got out slowly and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Hana came down "Naruto-kun why did take my heat away?" she said.

"I have to meet my temporary Genin team," said Naruto.

"So you have team; great," she said.

"Food is read by the way," said Naruto as Tsume and Kiba come down.

"Hey man," said the Kiba.

Naruto smiled "hey Kiba how are you doing?" he asked.

"Good I am dating Hinata and I have to head out soon," said Kiba.

"Congrats Kiba; I have go as well; I have been assigned a team," said Naruto.

"See yea Naruto," said Kiba

Naruto gets up "I will talk to you later Hana-chan; bye," said the blond as he walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gets to the training ground and see his team there that he is going to train. Konohamaru looks up and sees Naruto "Hey Boss; how are you?" asked the young Sarutobi.

"First that is sensei to you three; I will be your teacher till your instructor gets better," said Naruto.

"Now let start with introductions," said the blond

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen `and learning jutsu, my dislikes are fan girls, traitors and rapists and murders. My hobbies are training and sparring, my dreams for the future is to see you dreams come true and second become Hokage," said Naruto

Naruto points to each one as they introduce themselves in the same format. Naruto gets up "alright let get started on some training. Have you been taught tree climbing or water walking?" asked Naruto

"We know both," said Konohamaru,

Perfect; do you know your element affinity?" asked Naruto

"We were going to learn it but our sensei got injured in the last mission," said Udon.

Naruto takes out some paper and hand each of them one "alright channel chakra and we will see what your element is," said Naruto

Konohamaru did it first and his turned ash and then crumbled into dirt, "Interesting fire and earth," said Naruto as Udon split in the middle "I see you have wind Udon," said Naruto.

Naruto looked at Moegi and hers turned soggy "very good water is you element,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Tsunade was doing paperwork when a bird came in the window. She took the letter from the bird and read it "damn they have started to move," she thought.

"Anbu bring me Naruto and his team of Genin for an S rank," she said

"Hai," said the Anbu.

"Anbu bring me Hana Inuzuka and Jiraiya," said the blond Hokage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was training his Genin when an Anbu appeared "Uzumaki-san; you and your team our needed for an S-rank mission," said the owl masked Anbu.

Naruto eyes narrow "why would she want a Genin Team for an S rank mission?" he thought.

"Team let's go," said Naruto as they head to the tower. Naruto gets there and sees Hana and Jiraiya "At least there will be some strong ninja, he thought.

"Hokage-sama what is the mission," asked Naruto.

"Suna Kazekage has been captured by the Akatsuki," said Tsunade

"Gaara," thought Naruto

"Jiraiya will be in charge of this mission; I don't want to send a team of Genin but I will make theirs a C rank. They are to help repair some Suna building they will be under Baki's charge," said Tsunade.

"You will not be engaging the enemy," said Naruto.

"But sensei why not," asked Kono.

"Simple; these enemies are S rank and very strong," said Naruto.

"You have your order; move out, said the Godaime

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Naruto was jumping from branch to branch following Jiraiya with Hana behind him and the Genin to each side.

Naruto looks down and see Temari "let's inform Temari of what happened," said Naruto as they land in front of the sand kunoichi.

"Naruto; what are you doing here," she asked.

"I guess you don't know; Gaara has been captured by the Akatsuki we are heading there to lend aid," said Naruto

"What are the Genin doing here," she asked.

"They will be helping your village," said Naruto.

Let go," said Jiraiya.

The ninja head to the desert but Temari stops them "what is wrong?" asked Naruto

"Sandstorm we will have to wait a few hours before heading to the village," she said.

Naruto sighs "that is for the best especially with my students," he said as they got a cave and spent the night there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next afternoon they got to Suna and saw Baki there. "Baki-sensei what happened?" asked Temari.

"Gaara was captured and Kankuro is critically injured and we don't what is wrong," said the sand jounin.

Hana steps up "let take a look I was trained by the Hokage in medical ninjutsu," she said.

Baki leads them to the infirmary and Temari gasps as she sees her brother on the bed sweating. Hana looks at the ninja "I see it's a metallic type poison; the only thing is to extract it," said Hana.

"I need several medics and a pan of water," Hana said.

An older woman looked on as Hana got to work "so the Slug princess took an apprentice," she said.

"Sorry we have not been introduced," said Naruto.

"Yes we haven't Naruto Uzumaki; these are my student Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon," said Naruto.

"Name is Chiyo; I am the elder of this village," said the woman.

Hana comes out "he is waking and will live," she said.

Naruto walks into to room with the elder "Kankuro; you alright," asked Naruto.

"Yeah but I was beaten by Sasori of the Red sand," he said making the elder woman eyes widen.

"My loving grandson how far have you fallen," Chiyo thought.

"We need some way to find these guy," said Jiraiya

"My puppet has part of a cloak that he wore," said Kankuro.

Hana get the piece of fabric and take it to her huskies "can you locate this scent?" she asked.

The nin-ken nod their head "let go," said Chiyo.

Jiraiya nod his head "very well I guess we can use more help," said the Sannin.

Naruto turns to his student "you are to stay here and help the village out anyway they need," said Naruto.

The three look down "sorry I can't jeopardize you in any way; these ninjas are S rank," said Naruto.

"Baki you're in charge of my team use them as you need them," said Naruto as the jounin nods his head.

Let go and get the Kazekage," said Naruto as Hana; Jiraiya, Naruto and Chiyo head out to Gaara location.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

End the chapter

A/N: Here is the next chapter the Genin will not fight they will be in the village helping out with repairs. Naruto is not a full sensei just temporary. Please review thanks. Kiba is dating Hinata

See yeah next time


	10. Naruto's skill

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

Naruto's skill

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

In a cave the Akatsuki were extracting the one tail that was sealed in Gaara. A Venus fly trap appears from the floor "we have a problem; there are two squads from the leaf," said the man plant

A man with purple ripples in his eyes starts at the flytrap "who is on their way?" he asked.

Team one is Jiraiya, Naruto, Hana Inuzuka and Elder Chiyo," said the man causing a rough voice to say some thing "I see; my grandmother," he said

"The other one is Might Gai, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Ten Ten," said the plant.

"Itachi and Kisame give Thirty Percent and keep them busy," said the leader.

"Yes Leader-sama," said Itachi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four ninjas were running in a field when everyone dodged some shurikens. Naruto looks up "Itachi Uchiha," said Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki you will not go any further," said the rouge Uchiha.

Naruto puts his head down "we will see about that," said Naruto.

"I see so you are cautious to not look into my eyes; interesting," said the Uchiha

Naruto goes through hand seal "Wind Style: Slicing Wind," said Naruto as the wind picks up cutting the ground. Itachi gets hit by the wind but disappears in a flock of crows.

Naruto looks around "where did he go," thought the blond.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," said Itachi as he fire a fireball at Naruto who dodges by looking up slightly and looking down quickly.

Rasengan," said Jiraiya as he slams the attack into Itachi but disappears in a flock of crows.

Hana charged Itachi and began to fight against him "you have gotten skilled Hana-chan," said Itachi as he kicked her back knocking her out by the force.

"Naruto," said Jiraiya.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as the clone pop into existence and starts to go though seals "Water Style: Water Spear," said the clone.

Naruto was going through hand seal "Wind Style: Air Cutter," he said as the wind zips through the air making look like it is cutting it.

The two attacks hit the rouge Uchiha as he smiles slightly. The smoke cleared and a blue haired Suna jounin is seen dead in place of Itachi "that is one of ours that went missing during the Kazekage abduction," said Lady Chiyo.

"We have to go," said Jiraiya.

The four ninja leave the battlefield and head toward River Country.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

They get to a cave with a boulder in front of it with a seal tag as Team Gai appears "Lord Jiraiya my team is at your disposal," said the jounin.

"So what is this tag," asked Lee.

Naruto looks at it "it's a barrier known as a four point seal," said the blond.

"Neji can you see if there are any more of these tags?" asked Naruto.

"Yes there is a few in several location," said the Hyuga

Jiraiya nods his head "Gai I need your team to split up and go to each tag and take them off at the same time," said the Sannin.

"Hai Lord Jiraiya," said Gai as his team splits up.

Jiraiya turns to Hana "Hana; can you destroy the boulder on my signal?" asked the Sannin

Hana nods her head "Hai," she said.

"Now," said Jiraiya as Team Gai takes the seals off and Hana starts to rotate destroying the boulder as everyone runs in the cave.

"Well if it isn't Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi," said a feminine voice.

Naruto sees a blond haired man sitting on Gaara "give back Gaara back," said Naruto.

"It first to bark out loudest; you must be Naruto," said the man.

"Sasori; you know art is best in it time before it explodes," said the man.

"Deidara; you should know art work is best when it lasts," said the deep voice.

"I will deal with this trash," said the one named Deidara

A tail shoots at Deidara but the rock ninja dodges it and flies on a clay bird with Gaara in its mouth

"Naruto you are with me," said Jiraiya as he and Naruto run after the blond man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was jumping from tree top tree with Jiraiya behind him "I was hoping to get the Jinchuuriki by himself," thought Deidara.

He reaches into his pouch and takes out some clay and his hand which has mouth chews on them making a shape of a bird and throws them at his pursuers causing explosion.

"Watch out," shouted Naruto as he and his mentor dodges the bombs as they explode on the branches.

"Jiraiya goes through hand seal "Sage Lion Mane," said the Sannin as his hair surrounds the clay bird making it fall to pieces and Deidara land on the branch.

Naruto rushes the blond rouge and fights him in Taijutsu knocking him back "Art is an explosion," said Deidara as he throw clay birds at Naruto who dodged them.

"Wind Style: Slicing Air Waves," said Naruto as wind is shot at Deidara forcing the ninja to dodge.

"I can't keep this up," thought the rock ninja as he gets out several smoke pellets and throws them down as he flees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hana was staring down Sasori with Lady Chiyo. The fight between them was brutal and the armor puppet was destroyed "this was always my favorite puppet; it was hard to kill," said the rouge puppet master.

"You didn't make a living puppet," said Chiyo as the red haired man takes out a scroll with 4the Kanji for three.

The scroll explode and a black haired puppet appears "so you killed him; the former Kage," said Chiyo.

Hana looks at Chiyo "what," she asked

"That puppet is forbidden called a human puppet; build from living body they retain their chakra network," she said making Hana gasp.

"That on the former Third Kazekage who went missing and started the Third Shinobi World War," said Chiyo.

"Sasori you help kill Three Kazekages," said the old lady

"I had nothing to do with the Fourth Kazekage," said the red haired ninja.

"But Orochimaru was your partner; so you indirectly responsible," said Chiyo.

Hana's partner get beside her as Chiyo takes out two scroll "be careful;. That was our strongest Kage because of his mastery of Black sand," said Chiyo

"Take this," said Sasori as his Puppet shoot out some black sand at the two forcing them to dodge.

Fang over Fang," shouted Hana as she rotate but is forced to disengage before hitting the metallic sand.

"I need you three to get back," said Hana as the Huskies retreat to the rear.

Hana charges forward dodging each column of sand as she get closer to Sasori. She is joined by two puppets "I see the father and mother puppets," said the red haired ninja.

Hana punches a column of and shatter the living puppet with a powerful punch.

"This is annoying; to think a little girl and an old hag are pushing me this far and I will have to use my ultimate art," said the Rouge as he opens a chest plate

"I see," said Chiyo as she takes out a scroll with ten symbol in them as smoke raises and ten puppet appears

"Yes with those you conquered and castle," said Sasori as a hundred blur are shoot out of his chest

"But with these; I conquered a nation," said the Rouge.

"Hana don't let those puppets cut you" shouted Chiyo

Emergence of Talent music

Here he comes," said Chiyo as the hundred puppets attack.

Hana dodges and punches each puppet in to splinter. Chiyo's puppets take a lot out and provide support.

"Ninja Art: Three Jewels Suction," said Chiyo as three of the puppet put their finger in seal and a vacuum start to suck the about fifty puppet in before they are destroyed by the amount of the puppets being sent in to the void.

Hana was just tearing through the puppet when she threw an arm out of the way and got a ball.

She threw it and it turns in to a skull with an open mouth and it traps Sasori "is it over," said Hana.

She notices the wooden heart is missing "Lady Chiyo behind you," said Hana as she run and takes a sword in her chest just missing the heart as a puppet with the wooden heart is shown holding the sword.

"Human are pathetic," he said as he charges forward but is stabbed twice by the mother and father puppet making it look like the parents were hugging the child.

Lady Chiyo runs up to a living Hana who is struggling to breathe and goes through hand seals "no medical ninjutsu will save her," said Sasori.

"This no ordinary medical jutsu; it will revive anyone but I will die; I was saving it for you if you ever died," said Chiyo

"Hana breath turns to normal as Chiyo breathes hard "why `are you not dead?" asked Sasori

"I would have died if the person I revived was died but she was hanging on," said Chiyo.

"I will give you a reward for beating me; I am to meet with a spy within Orochimaru rank at Tenchi Bridge in Grass Country," said the puppet master as he closes his eyes and died.

Hana goes to a kneeling Chiyo and helps her up "we have to go Lady Chiyo," said Hana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The Inuzuka and her huskies jump from branch to branch until they reach Naruto and Jiraiya.

Naruto was holding a dead Gaara "Naruto lay Gaara down; I have a way to revive him," said the elder.

Naruto lays down the Kazekage as Chiyo goes through hand seal "I don't have enough chakra," she whizzed.

Naruto hold her shoulder; "take some of mine," said the blond jounin as he feeds some chakra into the elder.

Chiyo closes her eyes as Gaara opens his "where am I?" asked the red head.

"Gaara; you're back," said Naruto.

"How?" asked Gaara

Lady Chiyo revived you however I think it was a sacrificial move," Naruto explained.

Gaara gets beside the unmoving body of the elder and hosted her in his arm "she will be given a hero burial," said Gaara as he carries her back to Wind Country.

They see the gate of Suna as a horde of people come out "Gaara," shouted Temari as she ran up and hugged her bother.

"Let's head back," said the blond female.

"No; Lady Chiyo will go first because of her sacrifice," said Gaara

The people of Sand escort their Kage back as Naruto links up with his students "we're you guys helpful?" asked Naruto.

Baki walked up "there were a big help," said the sand jounin.

Mission accomplished," said Jiraiya

"Naruto; stay join in the celebration," said Gaara

"Thank you I guess we can," said Naruto as he looks at Jiraiya who nods his head.

The night was filled with partying as the Hero of Konoha were celebrated

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Back at Konoha Jiraiya his team and Team Gai where delivering their report "mission accomplished," said the Sannin.

Tsunade nods her head "well done; you have two days off," said the Kage.

Everyone but Jiraiya leaves "Hana got information from Sasori that might help us," said the Sannin.

"In four day Sasori's spy is to meet with him a Tenchi bridge to get info about Orochimaru," said Jiraiya.

"I will send Naruto with a team; I need you to do something for me," said Tsunade.

"Right," said Jiraiya

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

This chapter is done. I have a team in mind but we will see. Sasuke is dead so I won't bring him back.


	11. The banishment and repercussions

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The banishment and repercussions

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was waiting to hear back from the Anbu team she sent to capture the spy working for Orochimaru.

"Team 5 or Team Ebisu was currently being trained in to the dirt by Naruto. He smiled "hey you all want a C rank mission; I think you earned it," said the blond.

"Thanks sensei," said Konohamaru.

The team make their way to the mission officer and see Iruka there "Naruto," said the chunin

Hey my team would like a mission," said the blond.

"Well we got some D ranks," said the teacher.

Naruto shakes his "do you have C rank any where I think they earned after their hard work," said the blond.

"I have one the rest are taken" said the Iruka.

Wave needs some supplies delivered and protected from bandits," said Iruka.

Naruto smiles "I accept," said the blond

"Meet at the south gate in two hours," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Naruto appeared at the gate on time and sees his students there as well as the cart from Wave.

They head out in a four point formation to the wave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Back in the village a meeting was being held by the elder and the civilian council members.

"So it is decided on what to do about this demon," said a civilian.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

A week later the team get to the Leaf and heads to the office of the Hokage "mission accomplished Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"I want a report on my desk about the mission," said Tsunade.

"Hai," said Naruto

An Anbu appear "sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama," said the female Anbu

"What is wrong?" asked Tsunade

"The civilian want you and Naruto-san in a meeting with Clan heads," she said.

"What are they up too?" asked Tsunade.

The two head to the council room and see a smirking civilians "alright why has this meeting been called?" asked Tsunade.

"We want the demon banished for endangering the Leaf," said the pink haired council member.

"Tsume growl "that is outrageous," shouted the Inuzuka

"What is the meaning of this," demanded Hiashi; Byakugan activated in rage.

"Simple Hyuga; we have gathered evidence of the boy endangering his comrade on several mission and flaunting his rank," said Danzo.

"Who did you get the testimony from," asked the former third.

"Sakura Haruno and Hatake Kakashi," said the female adviser.

"They statement has more weight than the boy's," said Haruno

"He has attracted several rouge ninja to the village to capture him and is a threat to the Leaf," said Danzo.

"Now let us vote "those who want to banish the boy," said Danzo as all civilian and the three elder raise their hands.

"Those opposed," said Tsunade.

"The clans raise their hand as does the Hokage "It is 10 to 8 for banishment," said Danzo without emotion.

"He has two hour to leave," said the war hawk.

Naruto put his head down and walks out after giving up his headband.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

In the Sand a chunin runs in "Lord Kazekage; I have bad news from the Leaf," said the chunin.

"Let me see," said Gaara as he read the report and the demand the Leaf is giving them.

"They have the audacity to banish an honorable person and ask us to kill him," growled Gaara.

"Get my siblings and the council now," said Gaara

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a year since Naruto was banished and the Leaf Village was struggling to hold all alliances with the village and town that where made due to Naruto.

Konoha also had a ton of problem since Naruto was banished because when Orochimaru heard what happened he declared war on the weakened village along with grass. Suna pulled out of the alliance because of the banishment as did the other villages.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was in her office reading the report "damn the civilian council for that banishment," she said

She looked up at the team she called for which consisted of Hana, Shikamaru and Jiraiya "thank you for coming; there is a rumor of a new village that was formed it is near the land of Hot water but that is all we know," said Tsunade.

Your mission is to get an alliance with this village; don't force it," she said.

My teammate will be in charge," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In said village a man was running "Lord Uzukage," said the man.

"What is it Inari," said the man with an orange robe "Konoha ninja have been spotted," said the teen.

"How many?" asked the Kage

"Three ninja's sir," he said.

The man puts his hand underneath his chin "their goes our secret," he said.

"Inari have Lighting escort them to the meeting place," said the Kage.

Yes sir," said the boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hana was walking in front of the other when she growled "where surrounded," she said.

A man appears with the symbol of a lightning bolt on his mask "Konoha nin, I am lighting and I have been asked to escort you to the meeting place," said the man.

The three nod their head and walk into a mist following the Anbu. They get to a cabin on near the village "why are you leaving us here," asked Hana.

"You three are unknown; until you can be trusted you are not to enter the village," said Lighting.

Jiraiya nod his "when well you leader be here?" he asked.

"In a few; he has some stuff to take care of," said Lighting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kage walk to the cabin flanked by two masked Anbu. He turns to his guard "stay out here and keep an eye out for any spy," said the Kage.

Hai," they said as the Kage enters the Cabin and see the Konoha ninja "Never thought they would be sent," thought the Kage.

He walks in "Uzukage-sama," said Lighting.

"Lighting; get the nin-kin some beverages; I am sure they are parched and hungry," said the Kage.

Yes sir," he said.

"I never thought Konoha would seek an alliance," said the Kage.

"So you are the leader of the village?" asked the Sannin.

"I am," said the Uzukage.

"What do you need?" asked the Kage.

"The Hokage would like to ask for an alliance with your village," said Jiraiya.

"Let me see the terms," Uzukage said.

The Kage reads them "I will have meet with council and my allies; but you three can enter the village since I knew you three can be trusted," said the Kage.

Lighting," said the Kage

"Lord Uzukage," he said

"Take these three to the diplomatic penthouse and show them around if they want," said the Kage.

Hai," said the Anbu.

He escorts the three ninja to their hotel. The Uzukage disappears in a shunshins. He reappears at a tower "Hitomi; get other village leaders," said the Uzukage.

"Hai Uzukage-sama," she said.

Naruto goes to his office and goes through hand seal as a piece of paper lights up and screen appears. On the screen are five people "thank for coming my fellow Kage and village leaders," said the Uzukage

"Please remove your hats," said the Uzukage.

"Kazekage Gaara," said the wind shadow as the red hair is shown.

"Tsuchikage Onoki," said the old man

Mizukage Mei Terumi," said the red haired female

Shibuki Takikage," he said the kind leader.

Sumaru Hoshikage," said the star leader.\

Uzukage Namikaze Naruto," said the blond.

"Why have called for us Uzukage-dono?" asked Onoki

"Konoha asked for an alliance with my village," said Naruto.

"They have a lot of nerve," said Onoki.

"I don't see why we should even bother," said Gaara

"I am only considering it because I have people I care about in that village," said Naruto

"I fully understand Uzukage-dono but is it wise to trust that village," asked Shibuki.

Naruto thinks or a moment "I will go ahead with it but will not force anyone here to go with it and we can stay allies just not with Konoha," said the blond.

"I will join you in an alliance," said Gaara

"You have Waterfalls support," said Shibuki

"Star Village will not support Konoha but we will support you," said Sumaru

"You have the Mist village support," said Mei.

Onoki sigh "I am sorry I will not support Konoha but will give you our route for supplies in the Land of Earth," said Onoki.

Naruto nod his head "thank you," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The Konoha ninjas were being shown around by the Anbu "this place is so peaceful," said Hana.

"Uzukage-sama is responsible for that," said Lightning.

"Peaceful but fully defended if the lay out is anything to go by," said the Shikamaru.

The Anbu chuckles "that was the General idea to have three walls ready each fully defended," he said.

They stop when an Anbu with a flame on his mask appears "Lord Uzukage would like to see his guest," said the Anbu.

"Thank you Fire," said the Anbu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

They get to the tower and see the orange robed leader "how you tour?" he asked.

"This village is so peaceful," said Hana.

"Glade to find someone who thinks that," said the leader.

One of the huskies walks up to the Uzukage "hello there," he said as he pets the dog behind the ear.

Hana eyes were widening "I see you are a dog person," she said.

I love animal as long as you show them some respect," he said.

"I have read the terms and would like to head with them under one condition. Lady Hokage meets with me in a private meeting in the Hot Water village," said the Uzukage.

I am sure she will agree to that," said Jiraiya.

We will bring two guards but we will not have them during the meeting so they can tour the village," said Uzukage.

Jiraiya nods his head "thank you for your time," he said as he got up and bowed his head with the other two doing the same.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Jiraiya of the Sannin," he said as he got up "Fire will escort you out so you don't get lost," said the Uzukage.

The Anbu appears as has the ninja follow him "this is turning troublesome," Uzukage thought to himself.

End

A/N: Is running his own village. His Anbu names are from elements to change it up. Peace


	12. The Alliance is formed

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The Alliance is formed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya was in front of the Tsunade "Yes Tsunade-hime; the Uzukage would like to meet with you in the land of Hot Water," said Jiraiya

The female Sannin looks down "Shizune; call Gai he is going to be one of my guards and I will have Kiba as my other one," said the Hokage.

"Yes my lady" the black haired woman said.

"Anything else?" asked Tsunade

"Hana nin-kin were friendly to the Uzukage; he might be from this village," said Jiraiya

"Sarutobi-sensei will in charge with you Jiraiya has adviser," said Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uzukage was in his office with two of his Anbu "Darkness," he said turning to a black haired Anbu

"Water," said Naruto turning to his other Anbu with huge sword on his back.

"Uzukage," said Darkness

"I am meeting with Hokage-dono," said the leader.

"Darkness stiffened "Uzukage-sama; is it wise for me to go with you" asked the man.

"I need to bring closer to the situation you find yourself in," said the blond Kage.

Tazuna; you are in charge until I get back," said the Kage

"Yes Uzukage-sama," said the bridge builder.

The three leave the village and head north to the Land of Hot Water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the meeting place the Uzukage is meditating waiting for his soon to be allies to appear. The door opens "Uzukage-sama; the Konoha delegation is here," said the inn keeper.

"Thank you; I will greet them in the meeting room," said the blond.

He gets up and walks out with his guards and sees the female Hokage sitting with her guards flanking her. "Hokage-dono," said the Uzukage as he walks up to his fellow leader.

"Uzukage-dono," she said as the two bow to each other.

They sit down "now Hokage-dono; I will agree to your terms under two conditions," said the Uzukage.

Tsunade sigh "what are the condition?" she asked

The ninjas Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are allowed to be in the village because they both fraudulent crime done by the village," said the Uzukage.

Tsunade eyes widen "Naruto I would love to have back but what do you mean about the Uchiha?" she asked.

"I will let him explain his crime," said the Uzukage.

Darkness please appear and remove your mask," said the Uzukage

The Anbu appears with a mask that painted black "Of course Uzukage-sama," said the voice as he removes his mask reveling Itachi.

The guards get ready as Tsunade glares at the black haired ninja "Itachi please explain you role in the massacre and who ordered it," said the Uzukage.

"The three adviser went over the Sandaime orders and had me kill member of the clan for an perceived revolt," said Itachi.

"The former Sandaime knew of it after it happened so he could not prevent it "said the Uchiha.

The Uzukage glared at the Hokage "I have thing to say Lady Hokage and that is what told Itachi," said the Uzukage.

'The whole clan was framed by Danzo and his lackeys," said the Uzukage.

"Can you prove it," she asked.

The Uzukage smiles "Of course; you got to work on your security in your village; getting in and out of the Danzo house with the document about the massacre was easier then getting Itachi a date," said the Uzukage.

The leader takes out a scroll and shows it to Tsunade. She reads it and grips the paper tightly with growling "So I do have traitor in my village," she said

"Itachi; as Hokage you are pardoned fully for your crimes and as is Naruto Uzumaki," she said

Both are allow back in the village," she said

Uzukage-dono thank you for bring this to my attention," she said with a bow.

"Is Naruto here?" Tsunade asked with hope.

"Yes Hokage-dono; or should I call you Baa-chan," said the Uzukage as takes off his hat reveling blond hair.

"It has been a while Hokage-dono," said Naruto.

Tsunade rushes the blond and hugs him "it has been a while Naruto," she said.

Naruto pats her on the back "this unprofessional;" he said

"Screw that; I want to hug my godson," she said crying.

They break from the hug "I would like to finalize the alliance with your village Hokage-dono at Konoha," said the Uzukage.

"When can you come?" she asked.

"I will be there in a week with Itachi and another guard," said the Uzukage.

The two leader bow to each other as the Uzukage shakes Gai's hand and Kiba while placing a piece of paper in his hand "give that to your sister Kiba," said the Uzukage with a whisper.

"She will be happy to see you," said the dog user.

The two go their separate ways and head back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

A week has come and gone as the visitation of the Uzukage is about to take place. The Uzukage was heading to Konoha with his two body guards when he heard fighting.

Wind tell me who is fighting, said the Uzukage

The blond haired female Anbu closer her eyes as the wind blow into the group "It is four Konoha Ninja they fighting two member of the Akatsuiki," said the blond female

"I guess we will help to prove our willing to help Konoha," said Uzukage.

I will face them alone; you two stay hidden observe," said Uzukage

Hai; Uzukage-sama," said both of them.

The Kage disappears in a water shunshin and reappears stopping the man with the three bladed scythe from delivering a mortal blow to himself hoping to kill the bearded jounin.

The Kage turns to the other member "Kakazu the Bounty Hunter and Hidan of the Jashin," said the Kage

Kakazu growls "Hidan we must leave now," said the masked ninja.

"What the fuck Kakazu," shouted the blond haired member.

"He is the Kage of his village and we can't fight him in battle with other Konoha ninja here," said Kakazu.

Hidan is thrown out of the circle "I recommend you both leave now; this ninja are under my protection till they get back," said the Uzukage

"Hidan charges "Fuck if I kill this Kage; Jashin will reward me," he shouted as slash his scythe down as the Kage blocks his arms slicing it off "was that it; it is obvious who is the smart one between you two," said the Kage

Hidan growl "you fucker; I am going to kill you," he shouted as he tries to punch the Kage with one arm as he places a tag on the cultist "this tag is unique in that it can negate an ritual of the Jashin realign," said the Kage.

Hidan back away "you must realized I just took away you immortality," said the Kage as he goes thought hand seal "Secret Art; Mind and body crush," he said as Hidan screams and his body start to spasms before he fall down unmoving.

"Reatret or die Kakazu," said the Kage as he burn Hidan body with a fire jutsu.

Kakazu growl "I will kill you another time," he said as he disappears.

The Kage looks at the Jounin "how is you commander?" asked the Kage.

Shikamaru "he suffered a burn but he would have died if you had not shown up," said the Nara.

Wind," said the Uzukage.

The blond Anbu appears "take Asuma head to the village so he can get healed," said the Uzukage

"Hai," said the Anbu as she walked to the Nara "you can go with Nara-san as an escort," said the Anbu.

The Uzukage looks at the other two "you two can travel with me if you don't mind," asked the Kage.  
The two chunin nod their head "we would be honored," said one of the chunin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get to the village and see Tsunade with the Sandaime and the three advisers "I take you trip was eventful Uzukage-dono," asked Tsunade.

Slightly Hokage-dono; is the Jounin healing well," asked the Uzukage

The former third smiles "thank Uzukage-dono for saving my son," said the old man.

The Uzukage bows "it my honor Sarutobi-dono; allies must look out for one another," he said

"These are the honorable adviser?" asked the Uzukage.

Hai," Uzukage-dono.

"Uzukage-san we must get started," said the man with an eyes patch.

Danzo; show him some respect; Uzukage-sama to you three," said Sarutobi.

"It is not a problem," said Uzukage as he bow "it is good to be in this village," he said to the adviser.

He turns to the man "how is you eyes Danzo-dono?" said the Uzukage.

I lost the use of one and the other is working fine," he said

"Glade to hear that it is not hindering you," said the Kage

"Thank you for the concern Uzukage-dono," said Danzo.

Let us get to the meeting but I would like darkness to come with me for he has some info that would enlighten everyone in the room," said the Uzukage.

The groups make their way to the council room .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

End chapter

A/N: Naruto is on par Jiraiya in term of skill. He can shit any of the member except the leader himself Pain and Tobi.

A two part bonus for today

acail two part


	13. The Council meeting and revelation

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The Council meeting and revelation

The Uzukage and his two Anbu enter the room with the civilians and Shinobi council. The Uzukage bow to the council Tsunade-bow to the Kage "welcome to Konoha," she said

"Good to be hear Hokage-dono," said Uzukage with his own bow.

"My guards darkness and my other guard wind will be with me," said the Uzukage

"You don't trust us Uzukage-dono," said Danzo.

The Shinobi side I trust fully however; the civilian as well as the honorable elders have committed some crimes against one of my own," said the Uzukage.

That is a bold claim Uzukage-dono," said Hiashi.

"I would like darkness to step forward and remove you mask," said the Uzukage

Hai," said the black masked ninja.

The Anbu removes his mask shocking everyone minus Sarutobi and Tsunade "Anbu arrest Itachi," said Danzo.

Anbu stand down," said Tsunade.

"Itachi please tell the council who ordered the termination of your clan," said the Uzukage

Itachi looked at Danzo "The three honorable elders," he said

"They went over the Sandaime and had me execute all member of my clan for a perceived revolt," said the last member.

"Lies," shouted the female advisor.

"Is that right?" asked the Uzukage as he pulled out a scroll "I would like Hokage-dono to read this scroll and check for authenticity," said the Uzukage

The female Kage takes it and reads it over "Anbu arrest Danzo and the two other elder for falsely accusing a clan of a crime and for conspiring with an enemy," she shouted.

Three Anbu jumps down only to be killed by a hidden sword from the cane that Danzo is holding.

Danzo jumps out of the window to the roof.

Uzukage turns to his Anbu "it is your call Itachi you can fight the man responsible or I can," said the Uzukage.

"I will deal with Danzo," said Itachi as he jumps to the roof to meet Danzo.

Uzukage looks at the two others and disappears knocking them out with a chop to the neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi stared down his enemy "so the traitorous Uchiha is now fighting against me," said Danzo.

"Root to me," said Danzo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shall we watch this fight?" asked Uzukage.

The Shinobi nod their heads as Tsunade pulls out a crystal ball show the fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ten root member charge Itachi but are cut down "Wind Style: Air Cutter," said Danzo as he fire sharp wind knives at Itachi who disappears in a flock of crows.

Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," said Itachi as he fires a ball of fire hitting the man dead on.

"Danzo appears with his sleeve torn reveling something that pissed of Itachi "so you had my clan member eyes implanted," said Itachi as his eyes turns to the Sharingan.

Amaterasu," said Itachi as he fires black flames out of his eyes at the ex-advisor hitting him. The flames disappear and two eyes Danzo arms are closed.

It look like I have to kill you a lot more till you have no more eyes," said Itachi.

Danzo goes through hand seal "Wind Style: Serial Waves," he shouted shot several blade of wind moving his head side to side hitting Itachi but disappear with a flow of crows "time take another one out," said Itachi as he thrust his tanto he had on him through Danzo. Danzo eyes turn to the Mangekyo Sharingan.

I see you have that technique as well Izanagi," said Itachi.

However the eye has one drawback it blind the eye you use," said Itachi.

I am not even trying old man," said the Uchiha.

"I will make you try," said Danzo.

Wind: Style" Vacuum Great Sphere," shouted Danzo as he expelled a ball of compressed wind and shot it at Itachi.

Itachi eyes morph "I can't dodge it," he thought as an orange skeletal corps is seen with a sword and shield.

Danzo backs up "what is that Itachi?" asked the root leader.

"It is my ultimate defense Susanoo," said the Uchiha.

The figure pulls out a blade and slashes Danzo making him fall down "you are now in a genjutsu of a drunken stupor," said Itachi

Itachi goes through hand seal and kills the immobile Danzo with a fire ball. "It you had fought my brother you might have won but I am a different story," said Itachi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

He disappears of the roof and appears in the council chambers "Advisor Danzo has been killed Hokage-dono," said Itachi.

"Thank you," said Tsunade.

Uzukage stands up "now that the nasty business is taken care of let start this meeting," he said.

"I will agree to all term plus the one I have mentioned about the two ex-Konoha ninja who were banished," said the Kage.

I would like to add one thing Uzukage-dono," said Tsunade.

What is it Hokage-dono?" asked Uzukage.

Training exchange of idea, student and instructors," she said.

I will agree to that," said Uzukage-dono.

They we have an alliance," said Tsunade with a smile.

Uzukage gets up "we do Hokage-dono," he said with a bow.

Meeting is adjourned," she said.

I have a place for you and you guards to stay," said Tsunade.

You two can go I would like to walk around," he said.

Hai," The Anbu said as they disappears in a shunshin

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Uzukage was walking around the village heading to a clan compound in a forested area. He smiles "it has been awhile," he thought as he heads to the door.

He knocks and Tsume opens the door "Uzukage-sama; it is pleasure for you to grace us," she said

"No formalities between us Tsume-dono," said the Uzukage.

"Come on in; your visit was unexpected," she said.

Her nin-kin walks up and smells the Uzukage "it is you," said the big dog.

The Uzukage smile "it has been a while," said the leader and he pet Kuromaru.

Tsume looks at the Kage "interesting," she thought.

"I have something to share with and your daughter," he said.

"It is about Naruto-san; one of my ninjas," said the Uzukage.

"I will call her down," said the Clan head.

The Uzukage chuckles "I would wait Tsume –san," said the Uzukage.

Tsume sniff "Tell me are you?" she asked.

The Kage chuckles "your nin-kin has already pin pointed that," he said.

"Uzukage-sama; it is good to see you again," she said.

"Call Hana-chan; I would like to revel myself to her," he said.

Tsume smiles "she has been depressed since your banishment; she will be thrilled to see you again," said Tsume.

Hana come down we have a visitor," said Tsume.

Hana walks down the stairs and see the guest "Uzukage-sama," she said.

Hana-chan no need for that," said the Uzukage.

Hana growl "only one person has the right to call me that," she said.

"Fair enough Hana-sensei," said the Uzukage.

Hana eyes widen "is it true," she said

I only trained one person," she said as she see the Uzukage stand up and takes off his hat reveling blond hair.

"Naruto-kun," she said as the blond Kage hugs her "It is alright Hana; don't be sad," he said.

Tsume looks at the two "would like some privacy?" she asked

"If you don't mind," he asked.

Tsume walks away with an unseen smile

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto continue to stroke her hair as she settles down "better," asked Naruto.

Yes; it is good to see you again," she said.

Hana smiles "so tell me of you travels," she said. Naruto smiles "sure," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Flashback

After I was banished I had nowhere to go," said Naruto.

I wondered to around doing mercenary work. Getting my some fund and connection for what I had planned. I went by the title Hydra of the Wind. I was called that because of my mastery or Water and Wind jutsu. My mastery was said to be on par with the Nidamie.

Naruto sighed "however my wind was lacking. I could do water with no hand seal for those that were not S rank. Wind was difficult even thought it was my main element.

"I went to Suna and went to Gaara who Kazekage. I asked for a sensei to train me in wind jutsu. He agreed and let train with the two best wind users Baki of Wind blade and Temari the Wind Mistress," said the blond

I abused the Kage Bushin jutsu and learned much in the month I was there. Both gave me a gift for completing the training. Baki gave his father blade that can cut the wind with genin level chakra. Temari gave me two small fans made of steel with sharp tips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After saying my goodbye I went to the next village near Suna. It was a big risk and one I was willing to take. My next destination was Iwagakura. The Village Hidden in the Stone. I got there saw one Stone ninja fighting two member of the Akatsuiki consisting of Itachi and Kisame.

I jumped in as the ninja with red beard was about tot struck down. I managed to kick Kisame away as Itachi stood in one place "It has been a while Itachi Uchiha," said the blond.

Naruto Namikaze," said the stoic ninja. The Stone ninja looks "so you're his son," said the man

"Who do you hold?" asked Naruto

"I am nine," said Naruto.

The man Roshi stands up "I am four," he said.

Kisame; this fight is not in our favor let us go," said Itachi.

We will meet again Namikaze Naruto," said the Uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto faces his fellow container "Can you take me to Tsuchikage-sama? I would like to make a request of him," asked the blond.

My Kage has told me that you are welcome in the village for his and his granddaughter life," said the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I made to the Village Hidden in the stone to meet with an old friend" said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was being escorted to the village and saw the short Kage at the gate. "It is good to see again old man," said Naruto.

Still a cheeky little Gaki," said the old Kage.

Naruto see the granddaughter "it is good to see you Kurotsuchi," said Naruto

The black haired Jounin smiles "it is good for you to visit the village," she said.

The blond turns to the old Kage "I must talk to you in private," said the blond

"After I heard of your banishment; I had all my ninja be on the lookout for you so you can come to the village with my blessing and protection," said the old man.

I was ready to declare war on your former village for what they did; if you had not written that letter," said the old man.

I will talk to you and Roshi in my office," said the old Kage.

The three head to the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

At the office Roshi gave his report and account of his fight "I see thank you," said Onoki.

He turns to Naruto "I must thank for your assistance," said the Kage.

"He is like me and we must stick together," said the blond.

What did you want to ask?" inquired the Kage

Naruto gets on his hand and knees "I would like to learn under one of your ninja in the earth style," said Naruto.

The Kage chuckles "I teach you earth style and maybe some dust style if you master earth style and wind," said the Kage

"I already mastered Wind Tsuchikage-sama," said Naruto just want to master earth from you ninjas," said the blond.

The Kage smiles "I will house you in my compound and we will begin you train tomorrow at six in the morning," said the Tsuchikage.

Hai; thank," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

A/N: This chapter and next will be a massive flashback of Naruto after his banishment.

Here is Naruto profile in a bingo book after his train in Stone

Name Namikaze Naruto

Age 15 ½

Moniker" The Wind Hydra

S rank

Former Jounin of Konoha

Taijutsu: A rank

Ninjutsu: S

Genjutsu: C rank 

Kenjutsu: A rank

Fuinjutsu: B rank

Control Chakra: S rank

Element rankings

Wind: S rank

Water: S rank

Fire: C rank

Earth: B rank

Dust: C rank

Lighting: D rank.

Jutsu known by village

Leaf Village

S rank Kinjutsu Harem jutsu

A rank Kinjutsu: Ninja centerfold

A Rank Kinjutsu: Massive Shadow clone

B rank Kinjutsu: Shadow clone jutsu

Shrunken Shadow Clone Jutsu

Kunai Shadow clone Jutsu

A rank: Rasengan

S ran Kinjutsu: Wind Style Rasengan

S Rank Flying Thunder God not mastered

D rank: Water Shotgun

A rank Summoning Toads

S rank: Rasengan Tunneling fang

Suna

B rank jutsu: Wind Style Field Shred (original jutsu)

SS rank Kin jutsu: Wind Style Rasengan barrage (Original: two wind Style Rasengan)

A rank: Blade of Wind

C rank: Replacements slash (Original,) this is a Substitution jutsu with wind that if it is a physical attack it will cut the attack. Chakra control need a least A rank and mastery of Wind. Has been taught to Baki, Temari and Gaara by Naruto.

Stone

I will tell them next chapter.

Village bounties

Bounty by sound: 5,000,000 RYO

Bounty by Cloud: 4,000,000

Flee on sight if weaker than Sannin.

If Sannin approach with caution

Accomplishments 

Fought the Third Hokage to a draw at age 15

Forced Otokage to retreat at age 12

Trained by Jiraiya 

Made Special Jounin by age 12

Jounin made by age 12.

Container of Kyuubi

That is the entry in the Bingo book up to Stone.

I don't want to spoil the jutsu he learned in Stone Village. That will be next chapter


	14. Naruto army killer

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

Naruto army killer

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in the rocky training field with Onoki "alright first to learn earth you must do one thing," said Onoki as he picks up a stone.

You must be able to sense how people move by being one with the earth," said Onoki.

"Forgive me Onoki-sama but can elaborate for me," asked Naruto.

"You must use feel the vibration of the earth to pinpoint where and how you are going to be attacked," said the short Kage

"I guess I will be blindfolded?" asked Naruto.

Onoki smiles "yes and I will start slow with the pebbles being thrown but as you get better; the speed will increase," said the Kage

"Alright let's do this," said the blond as he covers his eyes.

"Ready," said Onoki as he throws the first one hitting the blond.

"Channel chakra in the earth to help you," said Onoki as he throws another one that is dodged.

This continues for three hours a day for two day with Naruto getting fast every hour until he dodges fifty pebbles thrown from different direction by Onoki earth clones.

The short Kage smiles "I am impressed; that someone who main element is not earth got the exercise so quickly; I will give you tomorrow off," said Onoki.

Naruto bowed "thank sensei," he said

Onoki looks at the ground "Konoha made a big mistake," said the Kage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was training with Onoki two days later this time learning earth jutsu "I will show you one jutsu known as "Earth Style: Fist of the Earth," said Onoki.

Naruto nodded "Earth Style: Fist of the Earth," said Onoki as the ground splits apart and a fist ids from the depth and punches once.

"Give it a shot," said the Kage.

Naruto went through the hand seal "Earth Style: Fist of the Earth," said the blond as earth fist is formed but is not a bag as Onoki's.

"You got it on the first try; despite it being much weaker keep practicing," said Onoki.

Naruto practices the Jutsu for the remainder of the day getting it as strong as Onoki's

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the one month Naruto training was coming to an end as Onoki and Roshi stood in front of Naruto in an arena with a hundred of spectators "this is you final test," said Onoki

"You must fight Roshi and beat him; he cannot transform," said Onoki.

Naruto nods his head "it is an honor to face you Roshi-dono," said Naruto

Onoki flies up "fight," said the Kage

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto goes through hand seal "Earth Style: Fist of the Earth," he shouted

Earth Armor," said Roshi as his body is encased in earth reducing the damage of the attack.

Naruto floats up "Dust Style: Dust Prison," said Naruto as he forms a prison of dust around Roshi.

"You will have to do better Naruto," said the ninja as he disappears in lava.

Naruto looks around while in the sky "Lava: Style: Lava Armor," said Roshi as he charges at Naruto who is flipping through seal "Earth Style: Earth Armor," said Naruto as his body is encased in earth.

"Not finished; Earth Style: Earth Lance," said Naruto as puts his hand through the ground pulling out a lance make of rocks and earth.

The two ninjas charge at each other like knights of medieval time. When they clash they are thrown back to the opposite wall of the stadium.

Naruto and Roshi both get up as Roshi's Lava armor is crumbling while Naruto is still on with few pieces broken off "I see you infused you armor with chakra making it stronger then my own; ingenious," said Roshi.

Naruto run forward with his armor and lance "A frontal assault huh," said Roshi as he charges as well but the earth underneath him shift causing him to fall "what," he said.

Secrete Art: Terrain Shift," said Naruto as he slams his lace next to Roshi's head "yield," said the blond.

"Tsuchikage-sama; I yield this match," said Roshi.

Onoki floats "winner Namikaze Naruto," said the old man

I would like to congratulate you on passing my test; you are welcome here any time my friend," said Onoki.

Naruto bow "thank you Tsuchikage-sama," said the blond.

Naruto headed out of the village. He head to meet with a good friend but came across Itachi as Kisame was walking away with a Rock ninja

Naruto runs at Kisame but is blocked by Itachi "Naruto you our target as well," said the Uchiha as he took out his Tanto and clashed with Naruto as Kisame got away with his target

"If you where really trying why retreat when you could have taken me?" asked Naruto.

Itachi eyes morph "I have a mission I must complete," said the Uchiha.

Naruto blocks the Tanto "tell me is this why chose the Village over your happiness," asked the blond

Itachi had a look of shock for a moment "what do you mean?" asked Itachi.

Don't play dumb Itachi; I came to the conclusion of what happened; which one order you to do the deed?" asked Naruto as he went through hand seal "Earth Style: Earth Fist," said Naruto as the fist of earth hits Itachi sending him back before dispersing in crows.

Naruto closes his eyes and blocks a punch that was aimed at his head "so you have gotten stronger," said Itachi.

"I was ordered to terminate my clan by the three elders because my father was planning a coup," said Itachi.

Naruto closes his eyes "I smell something fishy about this whole situation," said Naruto.

The blond Ninja turns to Itachi "there is more to this then anyone may know," said Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Itachi.

I will get the info from Danzo; if you meet me here in three days I will give the info I acquired; if I fail I will surrender my to you for the extraction," said the blond

Very well; three days," said Itachi as his disappeared in a flock of crows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Three day later Naruto was in the same place with a scroll in his hand as Itachi appears "this is the info I got from my infiltration. You think their security would be better but I digress," said Naruto.

Itachi takes the scroll and reads it "it can't be," he said.

He sees the three elder signatures his eyes morph to the Sharingan "my family was executed for no reason," said Itachi.

Itachi; your family would not want a criminal for family member," said the blond

"I was hoping to build a village and I could use your help as a ninja," said Naruto

"I will serve till the end of my days," said Itachi as he gets on one knees.

"I have the several village support and have already built it but have small force; you will be known as Anbu darkness," said Naruto

"What is your Kage title?" asked Itachi

Uzukage," said Naruto

"I am yours to command Uzukage-sama," said Itachi as he crushes his ring as a renounce as Akatsuki.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Flashback

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi was my first Anbu and person guard," said Naruto as he looked at his former sensei.

Tsume walk to Naruto "We have a situation," said Tsume.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Orochimaru has sent 20,000 ninja to our wall; Hokage-sama would like your assistance," she said.

You two stay here and enjoy the show," said Naruto.

I will deal with the army by myself," said the blond as he puts on his orange robes.

He disappears in a wind shunshin and appears next the Tsunade "Hokage-dono; have all your ninja get behind the wall," said the Uzukage.

"Why?" she asked

The jutsu I am going to use is an A rank Kinjutsu that will kill everyone on the battlefield; I want all of your ninja away from the attack," said the Uzukage.

"Konoha ninja behind the walls," she shouted.

The Kage walk out of the wall as the army approaches "well; I hope you have a good medic to heal you or a monk to ease your path to death," said the Uzukage.

The army looks at the lone ninja "whoever takes his head; will be rewarded," said the commander as the whole sound army charges.

Wind Style: Field Shred of blood," said the Kage as the wind picks up slash the army killing many as well as wounding a bunch of them.

"Now for the final part Wind Style: Field of Destruction," said the Uzukage as the ninja scream as cut on their body get larger till they are cut to pieces from the first attack.

On the wall the Konoha ninja where silent "unbelievable," said Tsunade

The Uzukage jumps on the wall "army is dealt with," said the blond Kage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The Uzukage was in a meeting with the Hokage and the clan heads "thank you for your assistance," said Tsunade

"Was that an original jutsu," asked Shikaku.

"It was Nara-san; but it is forbidden because of the chakra that is used in jutsu," said Uzukage.

"We are grateful for saving a lot of my Shinboi's lives," said Tsunade.

"By the way I have beaten paperwork; do you want to know how," asked the Uzukage.

The Hokage and clan heads nod their head "Kage Bushin," said the Uzukage.

The head and the Kage stay in their place frozen as the Uzukage chuckles and walks out "talk to you all later,"

End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Naruto Entry up to this point after the attack on Konoha

Naruto Namikaze

Age 16 ½

Rank: SS

Ninja Rank: Kage

Moniker" The Wind Hydra/ Army Killer/ Element God, Elemental Substitution god, Nidamie Shinobi no Kami

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taijutsu: S rank

Ninjutsu: SS rank

Genjutsu breaking: B rank

Genjutsu Casting: C rank

Kenjutsu: S rank

Fuinjutsu: S rank

Chakra Control: SS rank

Medical Ninjutsu: B rank

Elemental ranking

Wind: SS

Water: SS

Fire: A rank

Earth: S rank

Dust: A rank

Lightning: C rank

Jutsu's by Village learned

S rank Kinjutsu Harem jutsu

A rank Kinjutsu: Ninja centerfold

A Rank Kinjutsu: Massive Shadow clone

B rank Kinjutsu: Shadow clone jutsu

Shrunken Shadow Clone Jutsu

Kunai Shadow clone Jutsu

A rank: Rasengan

S ran Kinjutsu: Wind Style Rasengan

S Rank Flying Thunder God mastered

D rank: Water Shotgun

A rank: Summoning Toads

S rank: Rasengan Tunneling fang

Suna

B rank jutsu: Wind Style Field Shred (original jutsu)

SS rank Kin jutsu: Wind Style Rasengan barrage (Original: two wind Style Rasengan)

A rank: Blade of Wind

C rank: Replacements slash (Original,) this is a Substitution jutsu with wind that if it is a physical attack it will cut the attack. Chakra control need a least A rank and mastery of Wind. Has been taught to Baki, Temari and Gaara by Naruto.

Stone

A Rank: Earth Style: Fist of the Earth

A Rank: Earth Style: Earth Armor

A Rank: Earth Style: Earth Lance( Original)

S Rank: Secret Art: Terrain Sift (Original)

A Rank: Dust Style: Dust Prison (concept taken from Gaara)

S rank: Dust Style: Dust Burial (concept taken from Gaara)

A Rank Kinjutsu: Wind Style: Field of Destruction (used with Wind Style Field shred; named army killer)

Earth Control learned Earth Sonar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whirlpool 

Learned from Itachi:

C Rank Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu

B rank: Fire Style: Field Blaze

A Rank Fire Style: Fire Ball Homing Jutswu

Self taught

A Rank: Fuinjutsu: Immobilization

S rank: Fuin Life Drain

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bounties

Sound: 10,000,000

Grass: 10,000,000

Rain 30,000,000

Bounty from Cloud removed

Accoplishment

Flee on Sight or Surrender

Special Jounin age 12

Forced Otokage to retreat Age 12

Jounin Age 12

Fought Sandaime Hokage to a draw age 15

Fought Kirbe of Eight blade and Yugito of the demon flame to a draw: age 15

Fought Yondaime Raikage A to a draw: age 15

Beat Roshi: Lava of Stone Village: 15

Fought for five hour against Kazekage; Tsuchikage and Mizukage before yielding age 16

EARNED Kage title from the four Kage minus Hokage: age 16

Killed Hidan of the Jashin: 16

Forced Kakazu the bounty hunter to retreat: 1`6

Wiped out Sound Army of 20,000 with two Jutsus 16 1/2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That is his entry

A/N: To become Kage you need four of the five great villages.

The battle against the three Kage was a very brutal spar no kill shots. To hold you against one let alone three takes skill and the fact that Naruto was 16 during this time of his growth is a testament to his battle prowess. Right now the only people who can kill him are the two founder of Konoha in their prime.

He is as strong as two Kage slightly weaker than three. He can hold his own for a long time but will be over powered as the fight goes on. Hench why he was given the title Nidamie Shinobi no Kami ( Second Shinobi God)

Here is the next chapter peace

Review


	15. The Strike of Red Dawn and Naruto Owns

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The Strike of Red Dawn and Naruto Owns

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto in his Kage robe was at the village gate with the Clan heads and the Hokage to see him off "on behalf of Konoha I thank you for helping drive of the Sound army," said Tsunade.

Allies must help each other," said the Uzukage.

The three man group leaves the village heading home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Rain the leader of Akatsuki had projections appear with other member.

"This Uzukage will tip the balance of this war in Konoha's favor," said the leader.

"I have fought him and he is not to be taken lightly," said Kakazu.

"I have read updated bingo book; he fought with three Kages on equal ground," said a plant like member.

"I don't see the problem Zetsu-san; Tobi and Kisame-sempei will handle this Kage," said a childish voice.

"Enough; Blossom you will and capture the eight tail with Deidara.

"Kakazu; and are returning member Orochimaru will kill Uzukage," said the leader

"Hai; they said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was getting to the border when he stopped "Wind do you feel anything?" asked Naruto

Hai Uzukage-sama; there are two ninja heading this way," said Anbu Wind.

"Darkness head to Konoha and tell them to recall all Shinobi near this area because of the attack," said Uzukage

Hai," said Darkness

Wind; get back home prepare are troop as well as send your brother a message to mobilize his village," said Uzukage.

"Are you sure Uzukage-sama; one of us should fight with you," said the blond haired Anbu.

"That is an order; I will be done in time for dinner," said the Uzukage.

The two Anbu disappear "now let us begin," said the young Kage as he draw his sword Elemental and channeling chakra through his feet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a small island a dark skinned man with eight swords was writing in a book; thinking to the battle he had with nine tail container "he managed to hold off Yugito and myself," he thought

"Hope I can fight him once more since I started training," said the man with a fond smiles.

Look behind him "so you have come for me," said the man.

Behind him was the mad bomber and Sakura "I make this clear you fool; don't mess with the best or I shall put you to rest, float like the butterfly sting like a bee. Eight Tail Jinchuuriki Killer B," he said.

"He is a moron; just my former teammate," said Sakura.

I guess you are here for my buddy," he said

The mad bomber throws several bombs at the rapper shaped like spiders.

Sakura hand glow green as she charges the eight tails container.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Striking Shadow Snake," said a hiss as Naruto blocked the snakes with his sword burning them on contact.

Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," shouted a deep voice as a ball of fire is launched at the Kage.

"I see snipping from a distance; you fighting smart," said the blond Kage

"But you two forgot one thing," said the Kage "I can be in more than one place," he said as he hear two explosion in the tree.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Killer Bee was using his eight sword at one pressing his enemies on the defense "you both are weak and meek; you fools can't land a hit on me or a tree," said Killer B

He back away and takes out his book and writes some stuff down "I am not sure if I should keep that," said Killer B

Sakura growled as both of them were fatigued "Deidara; hurry up you dumb ass," said Sakura.

Shut up; pink haired bitch; I am almost done with my art," said the blond bomber.

Killer B charges at the bomber "his range is the greater threat," said Killer B as he decapitates Deidara.

"Almighty push," said voice as Killer B is sent into the water "you took too long Haruno," said the man

"Forgive me Pain-sama," said Sakura.

Collect our target and let get back," he said.

Sakura grabs the body of the Kumo ninja and disappears in a leaf body flicker.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was fighting the two ninja sent after him "you two realize that that I have limit seals on my body," said the blond.

Summoning Jutsu Resurrection from an Impure World," said Orochimaru breathing hard.

Naruto points his finger "Fuinjutsu: Soul Release," he said as the coffin fall apart.

The Kage dodges a wind blast "can't believe he took out four of my five hearts," said Kakazu.

"Let us find out which is the better wind Ninja," said the Kage with a sigh.

Orochimaru was shaking "how did he prevent it," said the Sannin.

Naruto reappears be Orochimaru "see you in hell snake," said the blond as he cuts off Orochimaru heads "you know what say cut off the head the bitch is dead and I just elected you to fill that position," said the Kage.

He face his fast opponent "you where planning on taking his heart where you not Kakazu," said the blond as he walks closer with Kage swagger. Kakazu eyes widen as he back up in pure fear "please spare me Uzukage-sama," said the heart steal.

"Did you spare my fellow Jinchuuriki's, how the monk from the fire temple; what about the ninja you murder when you left your village how about that family you murder including the little girl you killed after the mother offered herself to you to claim the bounty; sorry out of mercy scum," said the blond as Kakazu run like a bat out of hell.

"Ninja Art: Wire Cutter," said the blond as Kakazu is cut up by wires that were set by clones during the fighting.

Naruto seals the head of the ninja and burns the body.

Naruto looks at the forest "Sound should fall apart; now that their Kage is dead," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

A/N: Second chapter for the day as an apology for the delay of the pervious chapter and enjoy. We will go more into how Sakura become S rank and betrayed the village in a few chapter.

Naruto is a boss and pimp. He was not trying to fight. The Shinobi war will be in this story and we see Naruto at his best during that time. I have fight in my mind.

Review and tell what you thought of this short chapter. It is a two chapter bonus Happy Early or Late Holidays depending on how you look at it


	16. Jiraiya off Panaled

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The Jiraiya off panaled

Tsunade was sitting at her desk with Jiraiya standing in front of her "are you sure about this Jiraiya?" said Tsunade

The Toad Sannin sigh "yes the Akatsuki; their leader is the leader of Rain Village," said Jiraiya.

"So it is Hanzo," said Tsunade.

Jiraiya shakes his head "I don't thinks so; he might have been an enemy but he was honorable," said Jiraiya.

"I think it someone much stronger," said the Sannin.

"Let me get ready," said Tsunade.

Jiraiya sigh "you have duties to the village; I will face him alone," said the white haired Sannin.

You better comeback alive you pervert," said Tsunade.

"How about a bet?" said Jiraiya "Bet that I will lose; you know how bad you are at gambling," said the pervert.

"Get out and bust some heads," said Tsunade.

Goodbye; Tsunade-hime," said the Sannin as he jumps out the window.

"You better come back," whispered Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya got to the border of Rain and snuck in "infiltration is a success," said Jiraiya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a tower the leader eyes narrowed "Konan; someone has entered the village; find out who it is," said the man.

"Hai Pain-sama," said the blue haired woman as her body turn to paper and it spreads out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya was walking around Rain village looking for info on their leader and what he got was interesting. The leader was considered a god and was called Pain more interesting info was Gods Angle which was his second in command.

He walks around as he head to the main building not seeing an origami bird watching him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have returned Pain-sama," she said

"Who was it?" asked Pain.

"Jiraiya-sensei of the Sannin," she said.

"It matters little; he is just a man against a God; stall him while I prepare," said Pain as you see purple eyes with rings.

Hai," she said.

Jiraiya walked to an opening as he saw a person he thought died "Konan; so you are part of Akatsuki?" asked the Sannin.

You should not have come; Jiraiya-sensei," she said.

"You were the gentlest of the three orphans. Does that mean Pain is Yahiko or Nagato," said Jiraiya.

"It does not matter Jiraiya-sensei; you will not live past today," said the blue haired Angle.

Konan grows wing of paper and fire them at Jiraiya who is going through hand seal "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Bomb," he said as the two jutsu clash causing an explosion as Jiraiya roll away from the attack.

"Ninja Art: Toad Oil Bomb," he said as he shoot oil at the woman.

"Can't spread those wings now," said Jiraiya.

"Ninja Art: Wild Lion Mane," Jiraiya said as his hair captures Konan.

"We are going to have a nice chat Konan," said Jiraiya.

"Pain," said Konan.

Jiraiya eyes the man with long Orange hair and piercing "so you're the God of Rain village," said the Sannin as Konan escape the jutsu.

"Sorry Pain; I was unable to stop him," said Konan.

"I deal with it from here," said the leader.

Jiraiya turns his attention to the new come and see his eyes "so it is you Nagato," said the Sannin.

"What happened to Yahiko?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes there was a person of that name," said Pain.

"What happened; I heard you three died in battle," said Jiraiya.

Yahiko's death opened my eyes and made me a god. As shall pass judgment on the world making it grow up," said Pain.

Jiraiya smiles "a god huh; I thought you didn't tell jokes," said Jiraiya

"As your former sensei; I must stop you," said Jiraiya.

The man goes through hand seal "summoning Jutsu," he said as two more figure appears one with Orange hair and piercing. The other was bald and had black rods as did others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later six people with Orange hair stand around with rod that have blood on it "truly worthy of the title Sannin," said Pain.

Jiraiya body is seen sinking to the bottom of the lake as a green toad swims away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Konoha Tsunade was drinking sake when her glass broke "no," she whispered as the green toad appear in front of her "Lady Hokage; I have terrible news," said the toad.

"Please don't tell me Fukasaku-sama," said Tsunade.

"Jiraiya-chan has fallen in battle," he said as the Hokage falls and sobs.

"He was killed by the leader with the legendary eyes of the Rikudo Sannin; the Rinnegan," said Fukasaku.

"I guess I will let Uzukage-dono know of this tragedy," said Tsunade.

"Who is the Uzukage," asked the toad elder.

"Naruto Namikaze," said the female Hokage.

"I will reverse summon myself to the tadpole," said the elder.

I thought he cut connections," said Tsunade

"He didn't; he just did not summon any of us," said the elder as he poof away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting at his desk sighed "why did you come Fukasaku-sama," asked the Uzukage.

"Forgive me for coming unannounced Uzukage-sama," said the elder.

"Earth; bring my guest some larva so we can chat," said the blond

Hai Uzukage-sama," said Anbu as his orange hair is showing.

Naruto goes through seal as a blue energy is seen "privacy is up; what happened?" asked Uzukage.

You mentor Jiraiya has fallen in battle," said the elder.

Naruto closes his eyes "I see; send my condolences to Hokage-sama. I will make a trip to Konoha in week to pay my respect," said the blond

The toad frown "you should not hold back your emotions," Fukasaku said.

"I want to be alone Fukasaku-sama," said the blond.

"I will leave you for now," said the elder.

"One more thing I might need to summon the toads again," said Naruto.

"You will always have us as allies as Jiraiya has told us in his will," said the Elder as he poof away

Naruto fall down in his chair and start to sob and grieve "Darkness; get village defenses ready," said the Uzukage with a croaked voice

"Are you alright; Uzukage-sama?" asked Darkness

"I would like to be alone for now Itachi; get our forces ready just in case," said the blond.

Hai," said Itachi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Rain Village Pain was watching it rain "so you killed Jiraiya," said a deep voice.

"He was in the way of god," said Pain.

"I would like you to wipe out Konoha," said the voice.

"It will be done," said Pain

"You will have trouble against an the village," said the voice

Konan walks up "it matters little; Pain has never lost a fight," she said.

"Good luck," said the voice as you see the orange mask fade away.

"Let's Konan," said Pain

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

A/n: On a role three chapter in 1 day. This was another small chapter off paneling Jiraiya and Pains fight. I wanted to clear a few things. Naruto can summon toad he just never did because of his banishment.

None of the toad knew where he was so the Elder was surprised to find out his rank.

Next Chapter is The Pain siege of Konoha and Naruto saving their asses.

I am going to put a poll on my profile

"Should I kill Naruto in the last chapter yes or no?

See yeah

Thanks for reading


	17. The Uzukage Leaf defender

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The Uzukage Leaf defender

In the outskirts of Konoha two chunin were standing guard "this is boring," said one of them.

We must be vigilant; even though this is boring," said the other one right before is pulled away and stabbed by a black rod "enemies," said the other one as run to the alarm he is flung back and killed as well before he can reach.

A man with orange hair and black rod in his body walks out "prepare to send Animal Path into the village," said the man.

"Ready Konan; we will crush the leaf and it's will of fire," said Pain.

The female path is sent into the sky as it goes through hand seal "Summoning Jutsu," she said as she summons the other path as well as Konan.

"Spread out," said the Deva Path as the other bodies go into different direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage-sama the village is under attack by seven ninja," said Shizune.

Pain," she said.

"Order all ninja chunin or higher to battle. Genin must start to evacuate the civilians," said Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

In the market district one of the paths was killing ninja without mercy when he saw Iruka trying to help a fellow comrade "Konoha Ninja surrender to death," he said.

Iruka get a kunai as the path thrust a black rod at the chunin but is stopped by Kakashi "Iruka take the injured ninja and leave; I will fight him as atonement for my sin to my student," said the copy-nin.

Iruka flees the battle as Kakashi pulls down his headband "you will not get any info from me," he said

"Kakashi Hatake of Sharingan it is an honor. Let see you live up to you reputation," said Deva Path.

Kakashi goes through hand seal "Raikiri," he said as he thrust his attack.

Almighty Push," he said as he flung the copy ninja back.

Kakashi goes through hand seal "earth Style: Earth Wall," said Kakashi as a wall is form behind Pain. Pain stabs Kakashi in the shoulder with his rod.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konan was just killed another ninja when she jumps back and Shino and several clan members appear "remember Shino fight with all you strength," said Shibi.

Yes father," said the chunin.

All over the village the rage of battle continues with the Paths showing their power decimating the Konoha ninja.

On the Hokage tower Tsunade was looking at the village with Shikamaru and Anbu behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Whirlpool Village an Anbu was kneeling "Uzukage-sama; Konoha is under attack," said the Anbu.

"Who is attacking," asked Naruto

"The leader of Akatsuki," said the Anbu.

Summoning," Said the Uzukage as he summon Fukasaku "I need you to reverse summon me to Konoha," said the blond.

Understood "Shima should be near the village," said the male elder as he goes through hand seal and Naruto disappears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain was staring Tsunade down with Shizune dead on the ground as the bird summoning flew at the last Sannin. "Rasengan," shouted a voice as the blue attack destroys the bird.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smoke clears and the Uzukage appears with the two elder on his shoulders in Sage mode "sorry for interfering Hokage-dono; sit back and enjoy the show," said the allied kage.

"Uzukage-dono," said Pain

The Kage removes his hat and cloak "I will avenge Jiraiya," said Naruto.

"So have become a sage just like Jiraiya-sensei," said Pain.

The bald headed path fires missiles at Naruto "Fuinjutsu chakra barrier," said the blond as the missiles hit him.

"Is that all," asked Pain as the smoke clear and a blue barrier surrounds Naruto "truly a master of Fuinjutsu," said Pain.

"My turn," said Naruto "Summoning Jutsu," said Uzukage as he three toads appear.

"You know what to do," said Naruto as the toad took on a summoning.

"Sage Art: Wind Rasengan Barrage," said the blond as he throw the two wind Rasengan.

It won't help," said Preta Path as he tries to absorb both attack only for them to disappear in smoke as the other turns to a clone running into him "The Deva path puts out his hand "almighty push," said the Path as he blow away the jutsu only for Naruto to jump out of the smoke heading to the Naraka Path with a Rasengan destroying it.

"Now you can't revive any of your Paths," said the blond

Summoning Jutsu," said Animal Path as a Rhino appears and charges the Uzukage.

Rasengan," said the blond Kage as he destroys the Rhino.

"So you do indeed live up to your title," said Pain.

Naruto laugh "you do realize you fighting water clone," said the blond.

Deva path eyes widen "impossible; you're toying with me," he said.

"I was just observing to find any weakness before the real me joined," said the water clone.

"Say bye to your summing path," said the clone.

"Sage Art: Rasengan Barrage," said Naruto as he appears over Animal path destroying it.

"Are you a clone also," said Deva Path.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was watching the battle "Uzukage is tearing those bodies apart," she thought.

Uzukage appears behind "enjoying the show Hokage-dono," asked the ninja.

"Are you a clone," she asked

"The real one has gotten the info and is fighting," said the clone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deva path was worried as his path were being destroyed by this Kage "Nagato; I would like to know who is you mother," asked Naruto.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Pain.

"Just answer it," said Naruto.

"Kura," Nagato said.

"I thought so," said Naruto

"What are you talking about," asked Pain

"You mother was my mother aunt," said the blond

"That would make us cousins," said Naruto as he pulls out a scroll. "Catch and read the scroll. I will not attack until you are done," said the blond.

The last body reads it and his eyes widen "well then; we should talk in person," said the path. "Head to the forest and find the tallest tree; I will recall my Deva," said Nagato.

Naruto turned to Tsunade "I will talk to the real body; no ninjas are to come," said the blond.

Tsunade nodded her head "good luck Uzukage-dono," she said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got to the tree and entered it "so my cousin has arrived," said a weak voice.

Naruto looks and sees the blue haired woman "I am angry at what you have done; but I am sure you a good but misplaced reason," said the blond as he sees a weak man with red hair in a chair with rods in his body

"Please tell me about your life and the event that have transpired," asked the Kage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagato told Naruto his story "a pity; you mother and father where killed by Konoha ninja and then you friend Yahiko was force to kill himself by Danzo and Hanzo," said the blond.

"Then I will forgive you for your transgression and bring peace with this one act of mercy," said the blond.

"How will you bring about peace?" asked Nagato.

Naruto chuckles "half the village allied with me so I am already on my to peace; but it will not be easy because you the true leader of the Akatsuki," said the blond.

The man chuckle "I guess I will put my faith in peace one more time," said Nagato.

"Konan please give my cousin the eyes to do as he see fit; for I will not need them," said the man

"Samsara of Heavenly Life," said Nagato.

"What is going on?" asked Naruto

"Outer Path the ability of life and death he reviving everyone he has killing in the village," said Konan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the village the path appears and soul shot out in to people bodies reviving the one that were killed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konan faces Naruto "I will fulfill Nagato's request," she said.

"I take them," said the blond.

I know a person who is going to lose their sight," said the blond with a bow.

Rain shall join with as an ally," said Konan.

"I will wait to hear from you; good day Konan," said the Uzukage.

The two part way and Naruto is approached by Kakashi "Uzukage-sama; I would like to escort you to the village," said Kakashi.

"Thank you Kakashi-san," said the Kage.

"I would like to apologize Naruto for failing you as a sensei and as a man," said the ninja.

I have already forgiven you; that water under the bridge," said the Kage.

The two get back to the village as everyone cheer "Uzukage-sama defender of Konoha," shouted everyone.

"Where Hokage-dono," asked the Kage.

"I don't know; I just woke," said Kakashi.

"Kakashi, Uzukage-sama; the Daimyo-sama would like you both to come to a meeting," said Shikaku.

The two nod their heads and shunshin with the Nara to the meeting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the meeting the Uzukage bow to the Daimyo "Uzukage-dono we need a candidate for the Hokage because Tsunade has fallen in a coma," he said.

"Isee; I have three fit the position," said the Uzukage.

"One is Shikaku Nara due to his mind and intelligence," said the Uzukage

"The next one I have Hiashi Hyuga due to his knowledge of the village bylaws," said the Uzukage.

"The last one," asked the leader of the land

"Hatake Kakashi due to his leadership abilities and he has more knowledge in the ninja arts," said the Uzukage surprising the copy ninja.

"I am shocked Uzukage-dono," said the Daimyo.

"May I ask why," asked Uzukage

"From my understanding is that he did you a great injustice," said the Daimyo.

"I will tell the same thing I told Hatake-san; iy is water under the bridge. It help that I read the order he was given by the civilian to train the Uchiha under penalty of death," said the Uzukage.

Hiashi looks up "Uzukage-dono; I do not remember a meeting with that being present," said Hiashi.

"The civilian council forged all you names on the document to trick Hatake-san; you were not in the meet from what I know," said the Uzukage.

"Those in favor Kakashi as the Rukodaime Hokage," said the Daimyo.

The whole hall raises their hand as the Uzukage smiles.

"Kakashi Hatake do you accept," asked the Daimyo.

"Hai; but I have one thing do as first order of business; the civilian council is disbanded and will only have two member to voice their concerns," said Kakashi.

It shall be done; in light of what they have done," said the Daimyo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I would like to visit Tsunade Hokage-dono," said the Uzukage.

"Follow me Uzukage-dono," said Kakashi as he escorts Naruto to the Tsunade's side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get their "Uzukage-dono it is good to meet finally," said Shizune.

"I already meet Shizune," he said as he reveals himself.

"How is Baa-chan," asked Naruto.

"She is in a coma; we don't when she will wake up," said Shizune.

"Keep her safe," said the blond.

Hai," she said

The two walk out "she looks so weak Hokage-dono," said Naruto

"I know how you're feeling; I lost a lot of good friendS and my father," said Kakashi.

A chunin run up "Where is Hokage-sama?" he said franticly.

"I was just appointed; what happened," asked Kakashi.

Sandaime has been kill by three Akatsuki during his mission to wipe out Oto," said the chunin.

"Which member Kisame; a man wityh an orange mask and Sakura Haruno," he said making both Kage eyes widen.

"So she became a missing ninja," asked Kakashi.

Uzukage turns to him "Hokage please explain; I have not heard the recent news," he said

"She was sent on a mission but she never returned; we labeled her MIA," said Kakashi.

"Everyone on you squad is no longer a Konoha ninja," said Uzukage

"I have failed; I am not worthy of the Kage title," said the Kage.

"I disagree; you admitted to making mistakes as should all commanders and you try to correct them; you are more than worth Hokage-dono," said the blond.

"Can I request you help in learning how to be a Kage," said Kakashi.

"Of course let us head back so you take the role," said the blond.

Hai," he said as they disappeared back to the tent for the Kage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

Kage Summit is the next chapter

A/N: Naruto will be included in the Summit. Kakashi will not be bashed any more. Because of what was reveled. The civilian forged the clan head signature to trick Kakashi. He will be good guy. Peace.

One more thing Review


	18. The Kage Summit and the Fourth War

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The Kage Summit and the Fourth War

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Hokage tent Kakashi was looking over report with Naruto's help "man; Uzukage thanks giving us some builders," said Kakashi.

"Not a problem; you village is coming alone nicely," said Naruto.

"Don't you have to head back Uzukage-dono," said the Hokage. "I got a system in place do deal with my travel," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka walks in "Uzukage and Hokage-sama a delegation from Cloud would like to you," he said.

"Send him in Iruka-san," said Kakashi.

Three jounin walks in "thank you for seeing honorable Kages," said the blond female.

"What is it you need?" asked Kakashi.

Killer B has been captured," said the female causing Naruto eyes to closes.

"Who was sent?" asked Naruto.

"Deidara of Stone and Sakura Haruno of the Leaf," she said.

Kakashi sigh "that gives me no choice; tell Raikage-dono that Haruno is now an S rank rouge ninja with a kill on sight from the allied village," he said.

"Thank you Hokage-dono; Raikage would be happy about you response," said the cloud ninja.

"I have one more thing to ask; Raikage has request a meet of all six Kages in the Land of Iron," said the blond jounin.

"I was not aware there were sixth Kage," said Kakashi

"That would Uzukage who got all villages except support," said the female.

"I hereby give Konoha' support to Uzukage –dono," said the Kakashi

"When is the meet?" asked Naruto

"1 week," said the blond jounin

"We will be there" said the Uzukage.

Raikage will be please that you will be meeting," she said

Iruka," said Kakashi.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said the chunin.

"Escort the ninja to the archive of Former ninja Sakura Haruno," said the mask kage.

"That you Hokage-sama," said the blond Jounin.

I will head back to the village Hokage-dono," said Naruto.

"Have a safe trip I will see you at the meeting," said Kakashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later four day in the Whirlpool Village Naruto in his Kage robes was being flanked by two Ninja "Darkness, Crystal remove your mask; they are not allowed for this meeting," said the Uzukage.

Hai," they said as Itachi removes his as does the female Anbu; reveling a woman blue haired female with red lip stick. "We are to go to the Land of Iron for a Kage Summit," said the blond "Earth remove you mask," said the blond.

"You will be in charge until I get back Jugo," said the blond

"I keep the village safe Uzukage-dono; you two protect him," said the orange haired man.

"With our life's," said Itachi

"He gave us a new path," said the female

"Have safe trip you Uzukage-sama," said Jugo as a white teen walks up with a huge sword "Guren; keep safe," said the teen.

I will Suigetsu," she said.

"Water; help Jugo out," said Naruto.

"Uzukage-sama," he said showing his shark like teeth.

The three ninja walks out of the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Konoha Kakashi was at the gate with his body guard Gai and Hana "you two protect Hokage-sama," said a citizen.

"Our flames of youth shall not dwindle," shouted Gai.

"Before Gai continue; we better head out," said Kakashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got to the land of Iron and walked in "Uzukage-dono you are last one," said a man in armor.

"Thank you Samurai-san," said the Uzukage as he is escorted in "the body guard are to in observer over hang," said the Samurai.

Naruto head to the room and see the other Kage "so they all are here," he thought.

The others look at Naruto with different emotion; regret, pride, respect, kindness, and lust from the Mizukage. "I am the leader of the Land of Iron Milfune. I would like the Kage to remove your hat pleases," he said as they took of the hats and placed them on the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I will start things off," said Gaara.

"Kazekage-dono has the floor," said Milfune.

"As most of the Kage except Raikage-dono knows I had the one tailed beast in m3e," said the Kazekage. "I was captured by Deidara of the Stone after he tried to blow up my village; the best was extracted from and I died; I was saved by ninjutsu used my Lady Chiyo. This organization is a threat to all villages," said the Kazekage.

"I have faced the supposed leader of the Akatsuki but he told me and was confirmed by Itachi of the true leader's identity. He is Madara Uchiha," said Naruto.

"Onoki stand up "that is impossible," shouted the short Kage

"You are correct Tsuchikage-dono for the he is just named himself after the legendary ninja but he is an Uchiha from what I have been told by Itachi," said Naruto.

"I can have Itachi come down; since he is my body guard," said the Uzukage.

"If you don't mind Uzukage-dono," said Milfune.

"Enough of this bull shit," shouted Raikage as he smashes the table with his fist. Every guard but Uzukage's get around their leader. "Raikage-dono please refrain from getting angry and tell the reason for calling this meet," said the calm Uzukage.

"I want to know where the loyalties of the villages lie," the Raikage said.

"Every member of Akatsuki is from every village except my own as well as Uzukage willing to take former members," said muscular Kage.

"You bring up a valid point Raikage-dono and there is truth to what you say," said Naruto calmly. "However all villages that you accused has placed bounties on this member. I myself have taken out my share as well of the member," said the Uzukage.

"We can do two thing Raikage-dono. We play the blame game or come up with a strategy to deal with the threat," said the Uzukage.

"Of Uzukage-dono; you are wise for you age," said the Raikage.

I recommend you come Akatsuki," said the Uzukage

"I was not expecting that," said a voice. "How long have you known," said the deep voice.

"The moment you entered but I had no reason to call you out yet," said Naruto.

"Are you going to come or do I need to find you," said Naruto.

Uzukage-dono you are very skill and gutsy," said the voice as rhe air ripples and the man with an orange mask.

Raikage charges but is stopped by Naruto "Don't attack recklessly; Raikage-dono," said the blond.

"I have come with proposition," said the man.

"Out with it," said the Uzukage.

"You Uzukage have more knowledge so you can fill them in about the moon eyes plan by releasing the ultimate demon," he said

"Even you would not be that foolish," said Naruto with narrowed eyes

"Or my dear friend it seem you know more than I thought," said the man.

"That demon can't be controlled without the three powers of the sage," said the blond.

"You are totally correct and I have two of the power and working on the third," said the mask man.

"You will surrender the eight and nine tail containers and I will not fight," said the man

"You have my brother," said Raikage

"I must say your brother is very skilled; my member failed to capture him as he escaped," said the man.

"Now what will it be," said the man

"We will not hand any of them," said the five Kage.

"I won't surrender myself," said the Uzukage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Very well as now I am declaring the start of the fourth great Shinobi world War," said the man "Next we meet my honorable Kages will be on the battle field," said the masked man as he warps away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was not expecting that," said Naruto.

Milfune looks around "I have an idea; we should form multi-village alliance," said the leader of Land of Iron.

"That is probably the only thing we can do to stand up to the Bijuu who have been captured; I will agree with the alliance," said Naruto.

"Konoha will pledge their support,"{ said Kakashi.

"Suna will join," said Gaara.

You have my support," said Onoki.

Mist will join," said Mei.

Land of Iron will fight," said Milfune.

"I will join to protect my brother," said A.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now who should lead this army?" asked Naruto.

The Kages look at the Uzukage "oh no; not me I am too young; fellow Kages," said the blond

"With all due respect Uzukage-dono; you are the most qualified due to you connections and power," said the Raikage.

"Very well I will accept this position but I want Raikage-dono as my advisor and second in command," said Naruto.

"The other Kage will be Corp. Commanders of the army in charge of different division," said Naruto.

"We shall meet in my village so I can go over what I now the Juubi," said the blond

"My village had info when I built it and have memorized it," said the blond.

Two week until than get your forces ready," said Milfune.

"Raikage-dono; I have let you borrow Hana-san for tracking down you brother," said the Hokage.

"I would appreciate that Hokage-dono," said A.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We will meet at my village; until than fellow Kages," said Naruto as the meeting end and a war begins

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

Bingo book

Naruto Entry up to this point after the attack on Konoha

Naruto Namikaze

Age 17

Rank: SS ½

Ninja Rank: Kage

Moniker" The Wind Hydra/ Army Killer/ Element God, Elemental Substitution god, Nidamie Shinobi no Kami, Nidamie Toad Sage, God Killer, Defender of Allies, Nidamie Chuck Norris and Leader of Shinobi Alliance

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taijutsu: SS

Ninjutsu: SSS

Genjutsu Casting: A

Genjutsu breaking: S

Kenjutsu: S

Fuinjutsu: SS

Chakra Control: SS

Medical Ninjutsu: A

Elemental Rankings

Wind: SS

Water: SS

Fire: A

Earth: S

Dust: A

Lightening: B

Jutsu known by village

Leaf Village

S rank Kinjutsu Harem jutsu

A rank Kinjutsu: Ninja centerfold

A Rank Kinjutsu: Massive Shadow clone

B rank Kinjutsu: Shadow clone jutsu

Shrunken Shadow Clone Jutsu

Kunai Shadow clone Jutsu

A rank: Rasengan

S ran Kinjutsu: Wind Style Rasengan

S Rank Flying Thunder God mastered

D rank: Water Shotgun

A rank: Summoning Toads

S rank: Rasengan Tunneling fang

Suna

B rank jutsu: Wind Style Field Shred (original jutsu)

SS rank Kin jutsu: Wind Style Rasengan barrage (Original: two wind Style Rasengan)

A rank: Blade of Wind

C rank: Replacements slash (Original,) this is a Substitution jutsu with wind that if it is a physical attack it will cut the attack. Chakra control need a least A rank and mastery of Wind. Has been taught to Baki, Temari and Gaara by Naruto.

Stone

A Rank: Earth Style: Fist of the Earth

A Rank: Earth Style: Earth Armor

A Rank: Earth Style: Earth Lance( Original)

S Rank: Secret Art: Terrain Sift (Original)

A Rank: Dust Style: Dust Prison (concept taken from Gaara)

S rank: Dust Style: Dust Burial (concept taken from Gaara)

A Rank Kinjutsu: Wind Style: Field of Destruction (used with Wind Style Field shred; named army killer)

Earth Control learned Earth Sonar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whirlpool 

Learned from Itachi:

C Rank Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu

B rank: Fire Style: Field Blaze

A Rank Fire Style: Fire Ball Homing Jutswu

Self taught

A Rank: Fuinjutsu: Immobilization

S rank: Fuin Life Drain

C RANK: Earth Smashing replacement.

C rink: Fire Burn replacement.

C rank: Water: drown replacement.

C rank: Lightening Style: Shock replcment

A rank Cure sealing Fuin.

Bounties

Grass: 100,000,000

Rain bounty removed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Accomplishment

Flee on Sight or Surrender if less then 50,00 jounin

Special Jounin age 12

Forced Otokage to retreat Age 12

Jounin Age 12

Fought Sandaime Hokage to a draw age 15

Fought Kirbe of Eight blade and Yugito of the demon flame to a draw: age 15

Fought Yondaime Raikage A to a draw: age 15

Beat Roshi: Lava of Stone Village: 15

Fought for five hour against Kazekage; Tsuchikage and Mizukage before yielding age 16

EARNED Kage title from the four Kage minus Hokage: age 16

Killed Hidan of the Jashin: 16

Forced Kakazu the bounty hunter to retreat: 1`6

Wiped out Sound Army of 20,000 with two Jutsus 16 ½.

Killed Otokage at 17

Killed Kakazu the bounty hunter 17

Killed the God of Rain 17

Made commander of Shinobi Alliance age 17

Two chapters in one day. I am good please review peace. See yea next time my homies. Next chapter will have Naruto Bingo book entry to his best. Naruto will be beast in the war.

See yeah


	19. oMAK dAILY sHOW

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

OMAK

Feb 11 2013 This the Daily show with Jon Stewart

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Applouse

Welcome to the daily show we got a great show for you tonight,"

The Uzukage is our guest tonight; he will talk about how he is going to lead the army against Madara Uchiha," said Jon

"Now as you are aware the Fourth Shinobi World War has been declared; we have Senior Ninja Expert Aasif Mandvi; you there," asked Jon.

Yes Jon," said a voice

"Aasif I can't see," said Jon

"Sorry Jon but a ninja must work in the shadows," said the voice "for I am the reporter darkness ninja A rank ninja," said Aasif

"Aasif I didn't know you where a ninja," said Jon surprised

"That is art and survival of the ninja; deception Jon," said Aasif.

"I am losing my grip," said the voice as you see someone falling off ceiling hitting the ground

"Are you alright Aasif?" asked Jon.

"Yes Jon that was my stunt man; thank buddy," said the reports as the man is unmoving "you might want to go to the hospital for that.

He steps out with black ninja suit "I am going to interview the Kages. The big dude on striode look good," said Aasif as he walks over to the Raikage.

"Excsuce; Steroid abuser," said Aasif. What is the plan for the war.

"First I am going encase my body in lightening; next I am grab Madara like this," he said as he grab the reporter.

"I am going throw into a wall while the camera is rolling; like so," said the Raikage as he throws Aasif.

"That is all I am say to fake ass press," said the Kage.

"Aasif; are you alright," said Jon.

"Yes I have good news and bad news," he said

"What the good news?" asked Jon.

"I am now a Kage level ninja for surviving Kage's attack. Bad news I now have ninja who want to kill to get famous," said reporter.

"The shor onet does not seem threatening; let ask him," said Aasif

"Shortkage; how are you going win the war," asked Aasif

"Call me that again and I shall use Dust realse to break you biody down and bury with earth style. I am all about the environment," said Onoki.

"Thanks for the interview; I will talk to the red Kazekage. Said Aasif.

"Windbag," shouted Aasife.

"Yes man can I help you," said Gaara

"I was wondering what is your role in the war," asked Aasif.

"Tell me ninja; do you like sand?" asked Gaara

"I like sand castles Wind dude," said Aasif.

"Do you like water," asked Gaara.

"I like to swim," said Aasif.

"I will give you moist sand where the sun don't shine and where it itches," said Gaara with no emotion.

"I will go now," said the reporter.

"Listen I got all info I need to keep our viewer updated; I see yoi at the studio," said Aasif.

"I will see you here be careful of the traffic; I hear it's a bitch in the Land of Iron," said Jon

"It's not as bad as where you are in the Land of Bullshit," said Aasif.

"I will see you at the studio Bullshitkage," said the reporter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

End

Interview after next chapter

I thought I make a small joke about the daily show. It is satire news show making fun of CNN and Fox. Let me know what you thought of this small Omak. I tried to make it funny. Aasif is one more colorful staff and he dress for the part of the report. He is Ijndain or Arab but he is one of trhe most hilarus people on the show

Peace.

Let me know what you thought


	20. The War Begins and Onoki stand

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The War Begins and Onoki stand

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at his village with the other Kage "alright we have a strategy; now we prepare," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the base of the Akatsuki; Tobi was walking to a room "I was wondering if you survived Kabuto," said the man.

"So you the one named Madara; tell how do you plan on fight with small army," said Kabuto as he walks out of the shadows

"What are you proposing?" asked Tobi.

"I will help you; under one condition," said the former sound ninja.

"What is that condition?" asked Tobi.

"Simple; you give me Namikaze Naruto for my experiments," Kabuto said with a glint in his eye

"That is agreeable; so how are you going to help," asked Tobi.

"Summoning Resurrection from an impure world," said Kabuto as a shit load of Coffin rise.

So you have the former Kage and Jinchuuriki. Even formidable ninja that have died," said the masked Leader.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was watching as the Shinobi arm were in rank and file as he stepped out to the balcony "We have for generation fought each other," he started.

"Now we come together to fight a great threat; look around you and see what you are fighting for; we cannot let this madman win this war. Or else the sacrifice of the previous generations will mean nothing," said the blond.

"So onward to victory," said Naruto as the army cheered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kabuto was walking around the room with an army of Zetsus "this might be a nice army plus with what I have found; this war is in the bag," said Kabuto licking his lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ambush unit lead by General Kankuro was getting closer to the enemy base. "General; my Raven has spotted several ninjas approaching," said Itachi through a head piece.

Three ninja appears in front of Ambush team making Kankuro gasp "impossible," he said as he see Deidara, Sasori and Lady Chiyo.

"We have come in contact with the enemy team Uzukage-sama," said Kankuro.

"What is going on Kankuro," asked Naruto.

"It's Edo Tensei," said the puppet master.

Naruto goes to Inochi who is hooked up to a machine and hold his shoulder "Itachi; take your team to Kankuro unit and help them out," said Naruto.

Hai Uzukage-sama," said Itachi as his team consisting of Itachi, Gai and Rock Lee as well as other ninja moves to the battle location.

Naruto turned his head "Inari find the scroll in the library that said Tensei release; hopefully it might have the means to stop this jutsu," said Naruto.

The young man runs to the archives as Naruto sighs.

"Uzukage-sama," said a chunin as he ran in.

"Go ahead," said the blond.

"It's not good it seems they have brought back several Kages and are decimating our forces.

"Where are they being summoned?" asked Naruto.

"Fourth Division; Kazekage-sama's force," said the chunin as Naruto gets up.

"Leave this to me; Raikage-dono you're in charge," said the blond as he disappears in a water vortex.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared as Gaara was facing down the fourth Kazekage. "I see a new Uzukage has appeared," said a man with bandaged body.

"Mu you know they are on par with any of the Kages," said a man with blue robe with exasperation

"Shut up Second Mizukage," said the mummy dude threatenly

A big man with dark skinned locks eyes with the blond Uzukage "stop your pathetic bickering," said the big man.

"So Third Raikage is here as well," said Mu.

Naruto looks and see Gaara fighting his father "he will be busy; so I guess that leaves you three to me," said the blond.

"The little Gaki thinks he can handle us Second Tsuchikage," said the Mizukage.

"Let us find out," said Mu as he goes through hand seal "Dust Style: Detachment of the primitive World," said the former Kage as he attacks Naruto.

Naruto goes through hand seal "Dust Style: Dust Prison," said the blond surprising the second Tsuchikage as he is encased in the attack.

Naruto is forced to release his attack and dodges water bullet shot from the second Mizukage.

Naruto goes through some hand seal "Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave," said Naruto as he blast water at the Mizukage.

"Impressive; it seem the Uzukage are still strong," said the Mizukage.

Naruto looks at the three Kage "might have to try slightly," said the Uzukage

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kabuto was smiles as his connection with Mu show him the battlefield "now for my next pawn; summoning Jutsu," said Kabuto as four more coffin appears.

Two with the symbol of one the other two has the number two on it "you know what to do," said Kabuto with a` smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi unit was rushing to help Kankuro when they where block by the seven swordsman of mist "this is a problem," said the Uchiha survivor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was dodging attacks from the three Kages "Black Lightening," said the Third Raikage hitting Naruto only to burn.

"Fire Style: Burn Replacement," said Naruto as he charges the Raikage as he bring up his burned arm

Mu's eyes widen "Summoning Jutsu," said Mu's as the four more ninjas are summoned

"Carp," said Naruto as he see the four ninja "First Tsuchikage, First Kazekage, Second Kazekage, Second Raikage," said Naruto as he stared down first two generation Kage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kankuro was battling it out with Sasori using the puppet masters own wooden puppet body "it is a shame; I had full respect for you Sasori; but now look at you controlled like a puppet by others," said Kankuro.

"You have gotten much stronger Kankuro of the black sand; it was an honor to face a puppet master of your caliber," said the puppet rouge as he start to fall apart "I have one request Kankuro; take care of my mother and father puppet," said Sasori as his body decay.

"Request is granted Sasori of the Red Sand," said Kankuro with regret "Shinobi advance," shouted Kankuro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi was on his on his knees right eye bleeding and his is left closed "I would say I have around two Amaterasu left in me," he thought.

He sees three of the swordsman's that are left charging him "I will protect my comrade; sealing team prepare to seal "Amaterasu," shouted Itachi as he fire black flames forcing him to collapses in pain as his right eye closes forever.

The three Swordsman start to burn "sealing team move in," said Itachi as the team seals the undead ninja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Raikage was around the table with the remaining four Kage "Raikage-sama word from Gai of the assault team," said Inochi.

"What is it Inochi-san?" asked Kakashi concerned

"They sealed their enemies but Itachi has lost his light," said Inochi with a little sadden.

"Inochi tell Gai; Itachi is relieved of his command and is be brought back to headquarters; I will take command," said the masked Hokage "have Tsunade prepare for the eyes transplant; as the Uzukage has planned should this happen and she is now Hokage till I get back," said Kakashi.

"You got that Gai-san," asked Inochi through his communication device.

"Got it; I will relay the info," said Gai.

Kakashi disappears in a shunshin and head to the battlefield as Onoki growls "what is the status on Uzukage-dono?" asked the short Kage.

"Lord Kage; Uzukage-sama has sealed the first Kazekage and second Kazekage," said Ao who was the other sensor hooked up "who is facing," asked Onoki.

"First Tsuchikage; Second Mizukage, Second Tsuchikage Second Raikage and Third Raikage," said Ao.

"Raikage-dono I will help Uzukage-dono," said the Tsuchikage.

"Good luck Onoki-dono," said A as the old Kage looks back "tell my granddaughter she is the Yondaime," said Onoki as a tear goes down his face.

Naruto looks around as Gaara subdues his father and the Kage is forgiven for he what has done to Gaara causing to finally be at piece as he falls apart.

Naruto was thrown back by a punch courtesy of the Third Raikage. He gets back up showing the toll of the battle. His robe is discarded and his armors is worthless due to the damage it has suffered. The only damage his body has suffered that is visible is his lip is bleeding "he is tough," said the second Mizukage.

Naruto closes "I guess I have no choice but drop all limiters," said Naruto as he form a ram seal only to be knocked out as Onoki appears over him "I am sorry Uzukage-dono; but you will not waste you live in this battle," said Onoki as he floats in front of the other Kages "Kazekage-dono get him back to main base," said the old Kage.

"It is time," said Onoki "for Stove Village secret jutsu," said Onoki as he forms heand seal "Dust Stle: Dust Soul trade release," said the old man as his body starts to turns to dust "I will protect everyone with this last jutsu; good bye," said Onoki as his body disappears and the dust attack the undead Kage turning them to dust.

The Kage at headquarter put their heads down in sorry. Raikage looks up. "we will not let his sacrifice be in vain," said the big man as he clenches his right fist with lightning dancing around it.

"He truly a Shinobi of honor and duty," said the Mizukage as she looks down.

Gaara get back to base and walks in with Naruto "Raikage-dono; has Onoki-dono picked his replacement," asked the Uzukage.

"Yes his granddaughter," said Raikage.

Naruto sighs "The task of breaking the news to her will be on me," said the Uzukage as he twalk away and turn his head "I resign as supreme command of the alliance; you are in charge till I can become more qualified Raikage-dono," said the Uzukage shocking everyone.

"Uzukage-dono reconsider" said the Raikage.

"A; I want to finalize a jutsu I have been working as well; do you have a place that has only wild life," asked Naruto.

"Yes Uzukage-dono; I will take temporary command till you get back," said the Raikage.

"Thank you Raikage-dono," said Naruto as he walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

Naruto will training he will have bodyguard I have one in mind. This is how one of the Kara have died sealing all Kage not off screen against Madara. I wanted to Tsuchikage death honorable and he knew he was going to die that is why chose his successor.

Naruto was going to go all out by releasing all limiters on his body but he never got the chance. I have something planned for Naruto. The poll is done. 18 for letting Naruto live and 2 for killing him in a glorious battle. I had the poll cause I did not know what I wanted so I thank you and thanks to those who reviewed and not cuss me out but help me greatly

I want to thank 1 reviewer who stayed with it and gave great help and suggestion for improving my writing for every chapter despite it criticism it very nicely written and told me as he read each chapter what I did right and wrong. I thank my reader Sunglassesskull for his help and I hope you keep reviewing

Peace you all

No bingo book entry nothing has changed


	21. Founder of Ninja

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

Founder of Ninja

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was on a boat with Hana as a body guard.

Naruto was thinking back to when he broke the news to Kurotsuchi.

_Flashback_

_I bring my condolences," said the Uzukage as he holds out the hat of the Tsuchikage "Onoki-dono has died in battle and has picked as the Yondaime Tsuchikage," said Naruto as the strong Kunoich sobs. "When you are ready to take the role it will be waiting," said Naruto with a bow._

_Naruto sighs and hug the young woman "I am sorry for my foolish action; if I had not joined in the battle; Onoki-dono might have lived," said the blond with guilt._

_The new Kage dries up her tears "it is not your fault; he knew the risks as I do as well as Tsuchikage," she said as she returns the hugs._

_End Flash_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got to the island walk off the boat "Hana; I think there is a cottage that we can rest before I start training.

"Hai Naruto-kun," she said as Naruto smiles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So much for your Kages; Kabuto," said Tobi with a chuckle.

"They were weak compared my last three ninja," said the snake sage as he goes through hand seal and three coffin rise. One has the symbol of the Uchiha; the other is Senju, the last is hidden in the back ground.

Tobi eyes widen "how did you find them," he asked shaken up.

"It was not easy; I had to go though scroll after scroll to find the location of these three legendry ninja that even one can kill all six Kages." said Kabuto with a laugh. "It took me five year to find these three; but worth it with their skill and power," said Kabuto with mad look in his eyes

Tobi growl "even I would not desecrate their bodies," said the masked man as he charges Kabuto "I can't let you live or you will be a threat," said Tobi as he gets in to striking distance.

"Kill him," said the snake sage as the one with Uchiha symbol draw a sword and takes Tobi head off within half a second. "Just what I would except from the two brothers,' said Kabuto as he turns around and walks away with the two following.

Kabuto goes through hand seals and the one coffin lower in the ground "he will face the five Kages; you will find the Uzukage and bring him to me," said Kabuto as the two disappears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was resting with Hana sleeping on his chest. "Hana-chan; I would have proposed to you if this war had not started," thought the blond.

Hana sleep peacefully on Naruto chest "My Inu-hime," thought the Uzukage as he closes his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto was focusing g his Rasengan as it was turning black from the Ying Yang energy "this might be the only that can Tobi," said the blond.

Hana was looking at her boyfriend in awe as he repeatedly tried to master his new move. "Naruto-kun what jutsu are you trying to master "Tailed Beast Bomb Rasengan," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seem Naruto-kun is not in the battlefield," said Kabuto as he chuckles "I have no use for the tailed beast; everyone is expendable," said the crazy medic ninja.

The two figures were trying to find out the location of their target when they finally opened their eyes "found him," said the two as teleport in light and darkness each.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the battlefield the Shinobi were being massacred by one man "our jutsu aren't ,working," said a ninja as Kankuro tried to charge his puppet was burned to ash "who is this guy," said Kankuro.

Wind Scythe Jutsu," shouted Temari as she fired her wind jutsu as it hit him the man just took it and blew it away with a flick of his hand "this young Shinobi are very brave and skilled; however even the Juubi could defeat me," said the man as he pulled out the shakujo staff.

"I hate killing but my body is not responding almost like a puppet," said the man as he saw the devastation he cause "I am sorry for your death but hopefully some can put me to rest," said the man as he rushed the army standing in front of him "fall back," shouted Kankuro as he struck down by the man.

"It pain me to kill another; especially when I have no control," said the man.

He puts the dead Commander gently on the ground after impaling him with hand that is using wind chakra.

He turn his head and sees the five Kage minus Naruto "I guess I will have to fight a shame after I tried so hard to achieve true peace," said the man.

Gaara eyes was widen as he saw his brother on ground died along with two third of the divison fight the man. However it turn to rage as he launch sand against the man "So you have the power of Shukaku but I don't sense him in you," said the man as he looks at the five ruler of their village "I am sorry for what I am about and hope Kami forgives," said the man raises his staff.

"I am Great Sage and founder of Ninjutsu Rikudo Sannin no Juubi," said the man the Kage all shake in fear from the energy emitting for this one man as they get ready to fight for their life.

End

Short chapter but I wanted the very last three enemies to make an appearance shit is going down.

The battle in Next chapter will be Sage of Six Path vs The Five Kage and Naruto vs the two unknown ninja.

Peace.

The final battle will be the battle of the world. This is the closing few chapters


	22. Ultimate battle Around the World

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

Ultimate battle Around the World 

Sage look at the five ninja opposing him "I am sorry for I am about to do," he said as he holds his staff with his finger using the other to hand seal "Fire Style: Sages Flame," he said as the ground crack forcing the Kages to jump as fire is shot out.

"Boil Style: Boil bullet," said Mei as she fire several bullet of scolding steam.

Sand Bullet: said Gaara

Lava Style: Lava River," said Kurotsuchi as a river of lava is launch as well

"Lightening Wolf Charge" said Kakashi as a wolf of lightening runs at the sage

"Lighting Lariat Projectile," said A as he performs a lariat in the air that fire a crescent shaped attack made of lightening.

The five attacks hit him as he stands in one place. The Kage start to relax "I would not start to relax yet," said the Sage as the smoke clear reveling him inside a blue chakra dome "that was impressive but still useless," said the sage.

The five Kage back up "he did not flinch or hand seal," said Kakashi as he going though hand seal "Summoning jutsu," shouted the white haired Kage as five dog appear and the charge the sage.

"Summoning release," said the Sage as he dog a sent back to where they came from.

"He can send summoning," said Kakashi eyes widen as he back up with fear

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at head quarter Itachi got off the operating table a cloth around his eyes "What is happening? I sense the five Kages fighting," said the black haired ninja.

"Good your back," said Inochi.

"What happened?" asked the Uchiha

"Kage are fighting the Sage of Six Paths," said the blond haired ninja.

"What about Uzukage-sama," asked Itachi

"He is train to master the ultimate jutsu," said Inochi as he tried to sense the location of all the other ninjas.

"Two ninja off high chakra have just arrived at his location," growled Inochi.

Tsunade walks up "I am going to Uzukage-dono location," she said as she rushes out.

"I will head to the battle field and assist," said Itachi as he disappeared in black crows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was meditating when he stood up "well it seem they found my location," said the Uzukage as he turned around and saw both enemies "why would he summon you two," said the blond as looked at both black haired ninjas.

"Senju founder and Uchiha founder," said Naruto.

"The sons of the Sages," said the Uzukage as he draws out his elemental blade and two draw their weapons the Senju is pulling out the shakujo staff and the Uchiha is pulling out his sword out.

Naruto slashes "Windaga," said the blond as several blades of wind is shoot at the brothers "The Senju brother twirls his staff block it. Naruto dodges a slash and locks blades with Uchiha founder.

Neither fighter gives ground "you are skilled for one so young" said the Uchiha founder as he parries the sword and jumps back "Fire Style: Fire Blaze Jutsu," said the Uchiha brother as his body turns to a fire ball and flies at Naruto.

"Fang over Fang," shouted Hana as she knocked off the attack.

Heaven kick of Pain," shouted a female voice as the Senju brother turns around and catches the kick with bare hand and throws the former Hokage.

"The Senju brother looks at Tsunade "you are bloodline and my descendent," he said.

Eight Tails Lariat," shouted a voice as Killer Bee rams into the Uchiha brother sending him back from the force. "This might be a problem," said the Uchiha founder

The ninja stare at the two legends "Naruto; we have a situation," said Tsunade.

"The Rikudo Sannin has been resurrected and fighting the Kages," she said.

The brothers look at each "to desecrate the dead in general is a disgrace," said the Uchiha.

"This person using us is beyond vile," said the Senju.

"We might not agree on a lot of things but we will agree on the fact of the dishonor we have suffered," said the Uchiha.

The two face their opposing ninja "We have no choice but to fight," said the Senju with a defeated sigh.

"I hope we are forgiven for what we are about do," said the Uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Naruto head to the battlefield we will hold them off," said Tsunade.

Baa-chan you can't face them," said the Uzukage.

"We can face them," said Killer Bee.

"We can't win," said Tsunade as the three ninja charge the two brothers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mei, Gaara and the Raikage are still standing with the other on the ground near death. The three themselves have cut and bruise. The landscape has creator two of them with Kakashi and Kurotsuchi face down unmoving.

"The sage stand in the same place "you are the first to make me move in inch since the Juubi in battle," said the Sage.

"The three Kage eyes widen "that is an accomplishment," shouted A in pure shock.

Time to end this battle," said the Sage as he walks to the Kage who are standing

"Universal Pull," said a calm voice as the Sage is skidding on his feet a few inches. The Sage looks at his enemy and sees the Uchiha survivor.

Well this might be slightly interesting," said the Sage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

At the Akatsuki base Kabuto walks out and smiles as he see three jounin sensei. "So they sent you three," he said as his snake tail hits the ground making a imprint.

"Stop this unyouthful act," said Gai as he get in to a stance

"Gai; we have fight with everything we have," said Asuma as he put his trench knives on his hand.

We shall fight to the horrors of war won't my our child Asuma," said Kurenai as she speeds through seal to form a branch to ensnare the medic.

"That will not do you any good," he said as the tree disappears.

I was prepared for this battle "Summoning Jutsu," he said as two coffins rise from the ground revealing the Third Hokage and a man with black and red eyes "father," whispered Kurenai.

"Asuma is that you son," said the Third with sorrow.

"Kurenai you have grown into a great ninja my daughter," he said. "Why are am I here; I was killed in battle with the Kyuubi so I should not be here," said the man

"Orochimaru's lackey Kabuto has used the Impure world resurrection," said the Third.

"So I am forced fight my own flesh and blood a shame," said the man as Kabuto smiles and place tags in their body so they are under his control but still know what is going on; how will you handle this Jounins," said Kabuto

Gai take care Kabuto," shouted Asuma as he locks blades with his father.

Kurenai and her father charges each other and start to fight in a death battle. Gai growls and undoes his weight "you will not past today Kabuto," he said with his eccentric behavior gone and seasoned jounin in place.

He disappears at the medic and throws a punch.

The battle is heating up

End

A/N: Here are the battles about go on

"Itachi and 3 Kages vs. the Sage

Tsunade, Killer Bee, Hana vs. the Sages two sons

Three Jounin sensei vs. Kabuto, Undead Third and undead Kurenai dad.

I am going to put a poll up which die in this fight

The choices are Kakashi

Gaara

Mei

A

Or Kurotsuchi

The one with highest vote be the final Kage to die  
Shit about to get real and should I kill Itachi

Tell me in a review

See yeah next time

I hate to do this but I am off paneling the Brother fight. Sorry.


	23. The Undead Battle

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The Undead Battle

Asuma was holding Sarutobi Bo staff off with his trench knives "I am sorry but this jutsu prevents me from holding back," said the former Kages he twirled his staff clashing it with the Trench knives.

"Fire Style: Burning Ash," said Asuma as he shots ash at his father and then igniting it burning his father.

"This body can't die Asuma," said Sarutobi as he reforms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The black haired man attack Kurenai "this blasted Jutsu prevents me from holding back," said the man as he goes through hand seals "Water Style: Water Shockwave," said the man.

"Fire Style: Fire Wall," said Kurenai as she shoots a wall of fire making steam from the two attacks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha senpu," said Gai as he kicks Kabuto who blocks it with his tail.

"I am the true snake sage," he said as he went through hand seals "Sage Art: Striking Shadow Snake said the medic as several snake shoot out.

"Summoning Jutsu," said Gai as a tortoise is summoned.

"Ningame; I need your assistance," said Gai with worry.

"I shall help. We are fighting a snake sage; then you become a turtle sage," said the shelled animal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kabuto rush Gai "I will not let you Green Beast," said the medic as he get an inch away.

Shell rotation," said the turtle as he spins will slamming into Kabuto sending him back. "Now Gai," said the turtle

Gai jumps on the shell in a crane stance as the natural energy flows into him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle with Itachi and the Sage was going horrible for the Shinobi. Thunder charge," said A as he charged the sage who reach in to the lightening armor and throws the Raikage into a boulder.

Sand coffin," said Gaara. As he encases the Sage in his killer move "not bad but," said the Sage as the sand shoots out from the Sage chakra "you will have to do better," said the Sage.

Boil Style: Scolding steam," said Mei as the sage flicks his hands and forces the steam to dispersed.

The Sage walks to the four reaming ninja as he uses his stafdf as a walking making him look more menacing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gai got of the turtle and had a shell on his back as well as a beak like a turtle. "Be warned; I am Gai the Turtle Sage," said Gai.

Kabuto fires some snakes at the new sage only for Gai take then bouncing off his chest "now to my skills; Speed of sea Turtle," he said as he disappeared punching Kabuto.

The strength of the snapping turtle," said Gai as the snake sage made an imprint in the wall from his body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kabuto got back up only to be sent back a fast moving Sage "You might have the stronger Sage mode; but I have more experience," said Gai as his body start to; in this form the eight Gate Lotus will not kill me," Gai said as he disappears and slams Kabuto head into the ground killing him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All across the field the undead start to disappears. Naruto was rushing to the fight with Kage "all summoning have release; but why do I feel that something wrong," asked the blond to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You sense most of the edo have been released," said Itachi.

"Shouldn't our opponent be as well," said the Raikage.

"The sage's face has have the skin of reveling Kabuto face "I have a contingagy plan," said Kabuto voice.

"What the hell," asked Raikage confused.

"In this body has my soul and I can never die and I done the one thing even Orochimaru can't do; have eternal life," said the medic with a crazy grin "now who should I kill first," said Kabuto in the Sages body.

I will kill you Uchiha," said Kabuto as he charges the last Uchiha.

"Rasengan," shouted a voice as the attack sends the Sage back.

The smoke clears and Naruto stand in front of the Sage with his sword drawn. "So you truly are a monster Kabuto," said the blond.

The deranged medic stand up "I was wondering when you would show so I can experiment on your body. Yondaime Uzukage-sama," said Kabuto.

Naruto charges forward while making clones without any seals to help. "You will not win Kabuto," shouted Naruto as he punches the medic and Sage hybrid sending him back.

"So this is the final battle," said Kabuto as the two warriors prepare to fight to the death

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time

Naruto and Kabuto continue their vicious battle as the land itself change for their power. Some will live many will die as the battle heats up in this exciting comclusion . Both the Sages of their generation can over the Sage possessed body and secure peace in his world find out next time on Fox and The Hound.

A/N: Second story of this story but it would be a crossover. It will be a star wars crossover. See yeah next time

Next chapter I will make longer winner of the poll or the loser is A


	24. Sage vs Sage

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

Sage vs. Sage

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind blows on the battlefield as sheer killer intent washes over the field of battle. Naruto throws some shurikens only for the Sage to block them with a shield around him with chakra.

My turns Uzukage," said Kabuto in the Sages body as he speeds through hand seal "Rain down," he said as the sky open up and a meteorite falls as Naruto opens up a big scroll "object sealing," he said as the meteorite hit a light shot from a scroll and is sealed.

Naruto opens up the scroll "ninja art: Object bullet release," he said as the space rock is shot at Kabuto forcing him to dodge.

Naruto speeds through hand seals "Dust Style: Dust Prison," said Naruto as he encases the Sage in a prison.

"Dust Burial," said Naruto as Kabuto smirks and blows up "crap shadow clone explosion," said Naruto as he looks around.

"Over here," said Kabuto as he runs at Naruto with his staffs who grabs his sword and lock weapons. Kabuto mad look turns to glee as he pushes Naruto back and runs him through only for Naruto to disappear in smoke.

Rasengan," shouted Naruto as he rams the attack at Kabuto controlled body sending him back into a mountain.

The Sage gets back up and chuckles. "You are strong; but there are others to win," said Kabuto as he looks at the downed Kakashi "I think I will start with the Hokage," said Kabuto as he rush Kakashi followed by Naruto.

Raikage disappear lightening armor around him as he goes to defend his fellow Kage. He appears in front of Kabuto staff as it pierces A armor going out the back.

"Fool," said Kabuto as he pulls out the weapon causing the Raikage to drop unmoving. Kabuto turns his head and sent back by a punch.

Kabuto coughs up blood "what is going on; I should be much stronger in this body," growled Kabuto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

On the island Bee, Tsunade and Hana rush to the battlefield "survive Naruto-kun," said Hana as Tsunade smiles "he will be fine knowing him; he will not lose," said the Sannin as the trio get to the main land.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kabuto runs at Naruto as they begin a Taijutsu battle. "I should not be struggling," shouted the medic as the body his soul is in is slowing down.

He fist is caught "you have caused enough death; I am going to end you," said the blond as he send several punches to the Sages body with just chakra.

"You will be the first one to see this jutsu," said the blond as his forms a Rasengan "it is just a Rasengan," said Kabuto.

Naruto smiles and closes his eyes as the Rasengan get darker till it is pitch black "Tailed Beast Rasengan," he shouted as he slammed the attack at Kabuto who caught his wrist an inch from hitting him as the power off the attack "why is my body's Rinnegan not activating," said Kabuto.

"Because you only control the evil part of the Sage since you are full of evil intent and there for weaken you self," said Naruto.

"What are you saying," grunted Kabuto as he struggled to hold back the jutsu.

Naruto grunted "simple you took a gamble and lost; the Sage was in perfect balance become the strongest do that balance," said Naruto. But you soul has tainted the power," said the blond

"What," shouted Kabuto "This body should not die," said Kabuto as he was pushed back from the heat of Naruto's attack.

"Normally that would be the case however Kabuto; by possessing the body you have made it mortal with your soul and energy," said Naruto as he pushes closer to the Sages body.

Kabuto face looks on in horror as the attack is forced into his stomach vaporizing the body of the Sage and the soul. Naruto sigh in relief as the war has ended and cheer across the field of battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto frown "so many dead," said the blond as he walks to the mortally injured Raikage who is being help by Killer Bee. A looks at his brother "Bee you have what a take to lead Kumo to greatness; this injury is mortal and I only have a few minutes left in me," said A.

Bee sobs as A hands him his hat "lead it well," said A as the man closes his eyes for the final time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Two month later in Whirlpool Naruto was dressed in his Kage robes as Hana was begin escorted to the front by Kiba as Naruto stood their with a smile on his face and Itachi to his right and Kakashi to his left.

A monk stand as Hana stands by Naruto "we are gathered together to celebrate the union of two people in matrimony, Uzukage-sama do you take Hana Inuzuka as your beloved wife; to hold and to cherish till death do you part," asked the monk.

"I do," said Naruto

"Do you Hana Inuzuka take Uzukage-sama as your beloved Husband; to hold and to cherish till death do you part," asked the monk

"I do," said Hana

"I pronoun you Lord and Lady Namikaze; you may kiss the bride," said the monk as the two kiss each other with the huskies howling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the evening Naruto was wearing his robes with a black hat as everyone wore black. On alter were picture of A, Onoki and Kankuro as well as other brave ninja who died in battle. Naruto got to the podium and cleared his voice "we are gathered not only to pray for the fallen but to breathe life and hope from this tragic war. Despite what we lost and what we gained; we must never forget what we have fought for. Peace and many brave souls perished as to help bring about peace. We should not forget those who died as well as those who live and come together to bring about a better world. Pray to those who have fallen and those who sacrificed much to bring an end to this conflict."

We now must come together so that their deaths will not be in vain and move to a better future," said the Uzukage as he turns to the photos of the fallen and bows his head as everyone follows his example and pray to the fallen.

End

This story is over. Sequel will be up and it will be a crossover

X men evolution

Star Wars

Justice League

Which of these should I do maybe all three but let find out. It is an anent Naruto who is eternal and is nearly impossible to kill. It will take place 20,000 or more depending on the crossover choice

A/N: I sorry chapter came out shorter then I would like but the battle was hard to imagine so I winged sorry for the cheap ending


End file.
